


I remember you

by asamandra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Forced Feeding, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Age of Ultron, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 53,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky starts to remember his relationship with Steve. But Steve is together with Clint now. Instead of getting jealous, he decides, that Clint is his now as well... he just needs to inform both of them of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denna5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/gifts).



> [Bucky/Steve, Clint/Steve, Bucky/Clint/(Steve) Winter Soldier is possessive of Steve and also Clint](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50894710#t50894710)
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky/Steve, Clint/Steve, Bucky/Clint/(Steve) Winter Soldier is possessive of Steve and also Clint because he is Steve’s Kidnapping, dub non con, possessive behavior , possible brainwashing/ stokholm syndrome
> 
> Not AOU complainant.  
> This can either being after Winter Soldier or during it .So the winter soldier starts to get flashes of Steve, of their closeness and comes to the conclusion that Steve is his, that they should be together again and so he starts watching Steve from afar trying to figure out just how to go about this. .Steve and Clint spend a lot of time together, either dating or really close to it, and the soldier notices it, notices Clint . Steve is his but it appears that Clint may belong to Steve. Instead of getting jealous, the solider comes to the conclusion that Clint is going to be his as well now. Now he just has to inform both of them of that.  
> I just want something with not Bucky yet winter soldier being possessive of Steve and instead of being jealous of Clint just decides that he is his now as well and goes about stealing both of them away from SHIELD and the Avengers.  
> Can go as dark as author wants just no scat or pee stuff.

He dreamed.

 

_He remembered this man..._

_…_

_He saw his own face beside him in the museum._

_…_

_He remembered him._

_…_

_Dreams... flashes... glimpses..._

_…_

_But he was smaller._

_…_

_He fell... and then pain._

_…_

_A man, talking to him, smirking._

_…_

_“Bucky?” - “Who the hell is Bucky?”_

_…_

_“Wipe him and start over.”_

_…_

_“You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” - “Hell, no! The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him.”_

_…_

_Brooklyn... a dingy home... a small guy... Rogers... he remembered him._

_…_

_He remembered him._

_…_

_“Steve?” - “I thought you were dead.” - “I thought you were smaller.”_

_…_

_“I'm with you until the end of the line, pal.”_

_…_

_Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes... Bucky Barnes... Bucky..._

 

 

He startled awake, gasped for air. He was alone and it was mostly dark in his motel room. Only the street lamp shone through the bathroom window and a small band of light fell onto his bed. He wiped his face and took a deep breath. Again this dream. Always this dream. Since they were gone, since they didn't wipe him anymore, the dreams have started. Always this man and in his dreams he knew him. He remembered him but when he awoke everything was gone. Almost everything. 

He knew that the man, Rogers, was Captain America and that he had been his best friend, long time ago. The sign in the museum said that. And he started to remember him. He knew him. 

He knew him. 

His name was Rogers. Steve Rogers. And he was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint had no idea how it worked, he just knew, and he had always known, when someone watched him. And it wasn't the same as it was back then in the circus, when hundreds of people watched him perform. No, this was different. He _knew_ when he was in someone's focus. Stark jokingly called it his 'spider-sense' and if he was honest, he wasn't so off base. It was as if he could feel the eyes on him. 

After the debacle in Washington Steve moved back to New York, back to the Avengers, back into Stark's tower. And he, Clint, went with him. SHIELD was gone and he was needed here. Here he had a job. He was an Avenger. Like Steve. Like the others. 

Today Steve had to make an appearance in a TV-show Clint didn't know but the host, Lance So-and-so, was nice and since there wasn't an emergency anywhere, Clint went with him. And here he had this feeling again.

It wasn't the first time in the last few weeks but this time it was... well... more intense. He was sitting on a chair in the make-up room and watching Steve get styled when he felt it again. He had just grinned about something the make-up artist had said when he suddenly felt eyes on him. He knew, someone watched him and carefully he looked around. 

“What's wrong?” Steve asked and squinted his eyes. He knew him well enough to know all his expressions by now, to know that something wasn't alright. 

“I don't know,” Clint looked in the other direction where he saw a few guys carrying stuff they needed in the show. “I think...” he stopped when he saw a man in a dark corner of the studio looking at them. He wore a grey hoodie with the hood on his head and had his arms folded over his chest. When he saw Clint looking at him he smiled, just a tiny smile. And he nodded, once, sharp. “Someone's watching us,” he finished his sentence and Steve tried to rise. The make-up artist protested but Steve came over to him. But just as Clint wanted to show Steve, where the guy stood, two of the staff members shoved a camera in position, unfortunately it shielded the man for a few seconds. 

“He's gone,” Clint said when the camera was out of his view and he looked at Steve. “Can you see a guy with a grey hoodie?” 

Steve looked around as well but then, after a few moments, he shook his head.

“No, sorry. What's with him?” he wanted to know and Clint shrugged.

“I've told you that I have the feeling someone is watching me, right? I guess it was him,” he said and Steve's brows furrowed. 

“Maybe we should ask if they monitor the studio?” he suggested and Clint nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, maybe,” he said but then the host, Lance Thingamabob, came over to talk to Steve. 

“Will you be okay?” he asked and Clint nodded before Steve left with Lance to do whatever they had to do. He couldn't listen right now, he was concentrating too hard on his search for the man in the hoodie. 

“Sure,” he smiled and squeezed Steve's hand. When they were gone he took a deep breath and looked around once more. He still felt eyes on him, still the same eyes but he couldn't see the man in the hoodie anymore. But he was pretty sure that it was still him. 

“Sorry,” he grabbed the arm of a young woman with lots of papers in her hand. She frowned but looked at him curiously. “Do you know where the guards have their office?” he asked and after another moment she nodded and gave him directions. 

“Thanks,” he smiled and went to the office. 

 

 

The soldier was not a spy, but he knew how to blend in. If he didn't want to be seen, then no one would see him. He sat in a coffee shop, not far away from Stark Tower – Avengers Tower nowadays – and waited. He knew that they would come. They came in every day when they were done with their workout to get coffee.

He wore jeans, ratty sneakers and a long sleeved shirt to cover his metal arm and most of the time he had his left hand in the pocket of his pants. He also wore a baseball hat and had his long hair tied in a ponytail. On the table in front of him he had a cup of tea – he wasn't allowed to drink coffee, it would mess with his aim – and a newspaper. He always drank tea and read the paper when they came in. 

And there they were. Dead on time as usual.

Rogers wore sweatpants and a tight, blue shirt that stretched over his impressive chest and the other one, the blonde man that often was with him, was dressed in shorts and a sleeveless, purple shirt that showed off his no less impressive arms. Archer arms, he knew now. 

His Steve laughed about something the other one had said. And the other one followed him to the counter, grinning. But then he stopped and started to look around. The soldier looked down into his paper, pretended to read concentrated. He knew that the man looked at him, saw it out of the corner of his eye but he turned his head away when his Steve said something.

They both ordered coffee, they usually did and his Steve went to put milk and sugar in it while the other one drank it black. Together they left but this time they stopped for a moment outside of the coffee shop and then his Steve took the other one's hand, leaned close to him... and kissed him. 

The soldier stared disbelievingly out of the window. He had watched his Steve for weeks now and he had seen the other one with him. But he didn't expect the other one to be Steve's. 

If the other one was Steve's, then he would have to take a look at him, too. A closer look. He would have to decide if the other one deserves to be his Steve's.


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of being watched didn't die down. Quite the contrary. Clint more and more often had the feeling of eyes on him. But since the encounter in the TV studio he hadn't seen the man with the hoodie anymore. He had checked the surveillance video, together with the guard on duty, but the man seemed to know where the cameras were and he avoided all of them. No one could remember to let him in but he was there, it wasn't a dream, Clint had seen him. 

The guard had copied the video and he had given it to Tony. The genius had said, he would try to find anything against all odds. Clint had thanked him and left him and Tony literally rolled up his sleeves and got to work. 

Two days later he had called him and told him that it was futile. He could isolate the hooded man twice, but only his backside and there wasn't anything unusual about him. He had both his hands in the pockets of his pants each time and the hood over his head and his back, well, it was a back. He had a nice ass, though. 

“Sorry, man,” Tony had said when Clint left his lab without result. 

“Not your fault,” Clint had shrugged and Tony nodded. 

 

 

Steve was away with Sam. Apparently they found a new lead in their search for Bucky. And so Clint went out for a run every morning on his own the last few days. Natasha preferred to jog in the evenings, Tony had laughed at him, Thor was confused, he had no idea why he should run around without aim and Bruce said, it wasn't advisable to risk the other guy making an appearance. 

He still went to their usual coffee shop to get his favorite drug and this morning he felt the eyes on him again as intense as in the TV studio. He looked around while he waited for his coffee but at this time weren't too many people here. Only the regulars he had seen so many times before. The two young student nurses who just finished their shift, the guy in the suit with his black leather briefcase, the older woman who had to wait for her bus, the guy with blue baseball hat who always read a paper, the three women on their way to the bank where they worked, the old man with his tinted glasses who always talked about the war to everyone who was willing to listen. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Clint?” the barista said and he turned around, smiled when she handed over his paper cup.

“Thanks, Doreen,” he said and once again he felt eyes on him. The sensation seemed to crawl over his skin and he shuddered slightly.

“Are you okay?” Doreen asked and Clint turned back to her.

“Yes,” he nodded. “It's just... I'm okay,” he smiled, took his cup and left the coffee shop. Maybe tomorrow he would buy his coffee somewhere else.

 

 

The soldier... _Bucky? who the hell is Bucky?_... had made his move. He had to admit, he really loved the possibilities the internet opened up. It wasn't too difficult to convince lots of people, that the dangerous criminal, the Winter Soldier, the maniac who destroyed half of Washington, was in LA now and he even sent a really grainy picture of himself to a paper as a proof. Of course his Steve had heard of it. And the fact that he traveled to LA immediately only confirmed what he knew already. Steve was still his and he wanted to be back with him. 

But before he could reclaim him, he had to be sure that the other one... _Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Greatest Marksman in the world, Avenger, Steve's_... was ready to be claimed, was worthy to be claimed, too. Barton was Steve's and who was he to take away what was Steve's if the man was worthy?

He waited for the other one... _Clint_... in the coffee shop but he didn't show up. He had seen him leave the tower this morning but now he didn't show up. He always came in, usually with Steve but Steve was searching for the Winter Soldier... _Bucky Barnes, James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant, 107th, best friend, lover_... in Los Angeles. Why didn't he show up? Was something wrong? Was he hurt? He looked at the clock at the wall behind the counter. He was fifteen minutes too late. Something has to be happened. Maybe he had an accident? He was only human, after all. Not like him, not like Steve. 

The soldier... _James, Bucky, friend, lover_... folded his paper and threw it into the trash on his way out of the coffee shop. He walked the short distance to Stark Tower and he saw him, the other one... _Steve's, his, Clint, friend, lover_... talking to a man in a suit, laughing and drinking coffee out of a paper cup. A cup from another coffee shop, not his usual one. 

He squinted his eyes but he couldn't read the name of the coffee shop on the paper cup. It was too small and he was too far away. He leaned against a pillar, folded his arms and observed the two men.

The other one... _Clint, Steve's, Hawkeye, marksman_... was unharmed. He just chose to buy his coffee somewhere else. So he knew that he watched him. He had looked in his direction a few times lately. He knew it. And right on cue, as if he'd sensed it, he looked around and the man in the suit cocked his head. But when the other one said something, the suit-guy looked around as well. The soldier decided to change his position, to move to a place where they wouldn't be able to see him. He moved behind another pillar on the other side of the plaza in front of Stark Tower but he kept tabs on him. At least as long as he talked to the man. But when he went into the building, he couldn't follow him. He had tried it but the security system didn't let him in. Not without alarming everyone. 

But he could wait. Steve would be in LA for at least another few days, he would make sure of it. Another picture of himself should ensure that. The soldier... _Bucky, James, Sergeant, best friend_... needed to see the other one fight, needed to know if he could keep up with his Steve and himself. Fortunately, he already had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was frustrated. He and Sam had searched for a whole week now but Bucky was nowhere to be found. People called the police and reported that they had seen the Winter Soldier but when they arrived, it always turned out to be either someone else or nothing at all. 

He and Sam had just left the precinct where they had talked to the police. Why would Bucky rob a gas station? Or a mini market? Why would Bucky steal a car and then stay here? Bucky was a professional, he would never do something as dumb as this. He would never... 

“Shit!” Steve cursed and Sam looked at him and raised a brow.

“Seriously?” he just blurted. “What about language?” He grinned.

“No, Sam. It's a fake. Everything here is a fake. We were fooled, Sam.” Steve wiped his hand over his face and licked his lips.

“What? What do you mean? There was this picture and...” 

“That was fake, too. I mean, look where we are,” he gestured around. “It's... we're here and...” Steve paled and swallowed hard. “Clint!”

“Steve, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong,” Sam grabbed his arm and turned him around to look at him. 

“The... the watcher. Clint said, he has a feeling of being watched and then suddenly we find a lead to Bucky. Someone knows that I'm searching for him and this someone wanted me away and that can only mean one thing,” he said and swallowed again. 

“Clint. He's after him,” Sam said and nodded slowly.

“We need to get back. As fast as possible,” Steve grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him with him. 

“Steve...” Sam tried but the super-soldier shook his head.

“No, someone is after Clint and managed to lure me away,” Steve almost yelled and waved for a taxi. When the car stopped at the curb he shoved Sam in and followed him. He rattled off the address where the quinjet waited for them and the driver merged into the traffic. 

“As fast as possible,” Sam added when he saw Steve's expression. 

 

 

Clint just left the shower when the alarm went off. Apparently some unknown animals were on a rampage in the city and apparently it was severe enough to call the Avengers. He groaned but hurried, only with a towel around his hips, to the locker room to get his uniform.

“Nice, Barton,” Tony chuckled. 

“Ha, ha. Funny,” Clint threw the towel aside and slid into his pants. In only a few seconds they all were ready and Stark flew away immediately while Clint climbed into the pilot's seat of the quinjet. As soon as the hatch was closed he followed Iron Man. Natasha came over to him and leaned over his shoulder. 

“What's wrong, Clint?” she asked quietly and Clint swallowed.

“Nothing, everything fine,” he replied but Natasha only cocked her head.

“The bags under your eyes are as big as Jane's shopping bags when she leaves a shoe store. When was the last time you've slept properly?” 

“It's not the time right now,” Clint snapped and pressed his lips tight together.

“It is the time when I have to fear that you won't have my back in the field, Clint,” she whispered and Clint looked over his shoulder for a second. 

“I'm okay,” he lied. And he knew that Natasha just stared at him, he felt her eyes on the back of his head. “Get ready, we're here,” he snapped and landed the jet on the roof of one of the buildings. 

Thor, Bruce and Natasha already waited for him at the hatch and with a flick of his wrist he readied his bow and put the quiver on his back. He nodded at Natasha and left the jet first. 

“Dinosaurs,” he huffed when he saw the attackers and looked up at Stark, who just shot with his repulsors at a pterodactyl. “Great!”

“Stop complaining, start shooting,” Stark threw in and flew in to stop a bunch of raptors trying to eat a man. Clint grinned and nocked his first arrow while Thor and Natasha went down into the streets. Bruce nodded at him and Clint knew, he would only interfere when it was absolutely necessary. Otherwise he would wait here as medical support. And then came the T-Rex.

“Okay, let's fight dinosaurs.”

 

 

The soldier... _Bucky, not the soldier, not anymore, you're Bucky, James_... watched the whole scene below him. The animals he had freed ran through the city and demolished cars and buildings and the Avengers were there to fight against them. He knew it was risky to let them out but it was necessary, he needed to see it. Him. The... the other one... _no, Clint. Steve's_. He needed to see him with his own eyes. 

Bucky had binoculars and watched Clint and he was good. He was a fierce fighter and a great marksman. He would even go as far as to say that Clint was a better sharpshooter than him. Each and every one of his arrows hit its mark dead center and sometimes it seemed as if he didn't really look at the target. 

Yes, he was definitely worthy to be with them, with him and his Steve. Now it was time to claim him. Time to get him adjusted till his Steve was back. 

He rose and looked down once more before he went to the fire escape ladder to climb down. Clint... _Steve's Clint... his Clint_... was on a roof not far away. He kept the flying dinosaurs away from his team on the street and covered their backs when the smaller ones tried to attack them on the ground. One time he looked in his, Bucky's, direction but then he concentrated back on the fight. 

When he moved through a back alley – he had to shoot two of the smaller animals on his way – he discovered a black van and two men with yellow lab coats yelling at each other. He knew them. These were the guys who had created the animals. 

“What do you mean you have no idea? It was your responsibility to keep them locked up!” One of them, the bigger one, yelled and the other one ducked his head.

“Sir, there was someone in our lab. He killed...” 

“I don't care how many of you idiots he killed. You've been responsible for them and now they're running through the city!” 

“I don't...” the other man tried to defend himself but Bucky had heard enough. He drew his gun and shot both of them. He could use the van. A third man came out of it and Bucky shot him, too. 

And now, now it was time to claim his Clint.


	5. Chapter 5

The pilot – Terry Jones, a former SHIELD agent Tony had hired – landed the quinjet on the tower's platform and as soon as the engine died down and the hatch was open wide enough Steve left it and hurried to the control room. 

“Where's the team, JARVIS?” he asked on his way.

“There was an emergency. Apparently some sort of dinosaurs are rampaging in Brooklyn Heights and they are there to stop them,” the AI explained and Steve turned to Sam, who just entered.

“Is Clint with them?” Steve wanted to know now.

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS told him. 

“Suit up,” Steve snapped at Sam and hurried to get his spare uniform. He had had his shield already with him. “And JARVIS, we need the quinjet again,” he added.

“I will inform Mr. Jones,” JARVIS said. 

Three minutes later Steve and Sam were in the quinjet again and the pilot brought them to the team.

 

 

He was almost out of arrows when he felt the eyes on him again. 

“Dammit, not now,” he muttered under his breath and shot at a T-Rex's eye when it wanted to bite Thor in two halves, one foot on the demi-god's legs. The dinosaur screamed and reared up, so to speak, and Thor managed to get out from under its feet, rotated Mjölnir and hit the animal. It dropped down in an instant. 

“What's wrong, Hawkeye?” Natasha asked. Of course she had heard him mutter. 

“Almost out of arrows,” he lied. They had to save people down there. 

The sensation grew and he knew someone was behind him.

 

 

His Clint knelt on the small balustrade and shot at the animals, running around in the streets and attacking everything in their way. He was on the same roof now and he saw him tense up, but he didn't turn around. He mumbled into his comms and nocked another arrow. 

 

 

A group of raptors had circled a woman with a baby on her arm. She had tried to leave her car, that got thrown over by a triceratops, and finally managed it only to get surrounded by the raptors. Clint aimed at the one coming from behind when he saw Natasha coming to help her, too. 

Steps behind him told him that he wasn't alone anymore. 

 

 

“I got the one behind her,” his Clint said into his comm. The soldier was sure that he knew he was here but instead of turning away from the fight below him he just kept fighting. He put the gun into his metal hand and drew the tranqgun he had with him and when he was close enough he pressed it into his neck. He tensed even more.

 

 

Just when he was sure that Natasha would be able to save the woman and the child he felt the muzzle of a gun in his neck. He swallowed hard. He could fight against the man behind him now but then the raptors would kill the woman and the child and probably Natasha, too.

“Please,” he whispered. “Let me save her.” 

 

 

He didn't move around, he kept his bow drawn, and the arrow didn't waver a bit but the soldier knew that his Clint was as tense as his bowstring. 

“Please, let me save her,” he whispered and the soldier blinked for a moment but then he moved the gun away, just a tiny fraction so that it didn't touch his skin anymore. 

 

 

When he couldn't feel the gun anymore he swallowed. “Nat, the two on the right,” he commanded and only a second later he released the arrow. In an instant he had nocked the next arrow and shot another raptor while Natasha killed the remaining two dinosaurs. The woman held her child close to her chest and when all of the raptors fell down, Natasha grabbed her arm and dragged her away. 

 

 

His Clint killed two animals in only a few seconds but as soon as he had let go of the second arrow, he pressed the muzzle of the tranqgun back into his neck. 

“Move back,” he commanded and the other man obeyed, placed the bow onto the small balustrade and raised his hands. 

“What do you want?” he asked and the soldier smiled. 

 

 

“What do you want?” he wanted to know. Iron Man snarled into his comm, gave commands and Clint closed his eyes for half a second when he wanted him to shoot another pterodactyl on his heels. 

“You,” the man behind him said matter-of-factly. He whirled around. He had to try it and then... everything went dark.

 

 

His Clint crumpled and the soldier put the tranqgun back into its holster. He knelt down beside him, turned him around and saw that his eyes were closed. He checked his pulse but he was okay, just asleep. 

The soldier removed the comm unit he had in his ear, threw it onto the roof, grabbed the bow, shouldered his Clint and went to the door leading back into the building. It took him only a few minutes to get to the van. 

He opened the back door, threw the bow in and placed his Clint onto the back seat. He took the cuffs he had brought with him and tied his hands before he climbed behind the wheel, started the car and drove away. In the rearview mirror he could see another quinjet arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

When Steve and Sam appeared the others had just killed the last dinosaur. Thor put his hands on his knees and panted hard. He had fought against all of the big saurians. Tony landed beside him and patted his back. 

“Nice of you to join us, Cap,” he grinned when he opened the faceplate of his helmet. “What...” 

“Hawkeye? Do you copy?” Natasha came over to them and she pressed one hand on her comm unit. Her expression was unreadable as usual but the slight Russian accent in her voice told them how worried she actually was. “Hawkeye?” she repeated and swallowed, when she looked up at Steve.

“He's not answering,” she said after a few more seconds. 

“Hey, birdbrain,” Tony tried now and the wrinkle between his eyes deepened when he also got no answer. 

“Where was he?” Sam asked.

“He was over there, shot two raptors that tried to kill me and a civilian,” Natasha said and pointed in the direction of the roof Clint had used as his perch. Sam unfolded his wings and took off. 

Steve touched his own comm unit. “Clint, can you hear me?” But the archer didn't answer.

“We have a problem, guys,” Sam said only a few seconds later.

“Define problem,” Tony replied and locked eyes with Steve. 

“I'm on the roof,” he said and they all could see him. “But Barton is gone.” 

“What?” Steve snapped and his eyes went wide. He was already on his way to the building, the rest of the team following him. 

“He's gone,” Sam repeated. “Wait... His comm, it's here. It's on the ground and... something else,” he added then.

“What, Sam! What do you have?” Steve asked while starting to run. 

“It's... some sort of dart. And there's blood on it,” Sam explained. 

Steve ran upstairs as fast as possible and burst through the door onto the roof, where he found Sam with a small dart in his hand. He looked at it and it seemed to be a tranquilizer dart. 

“No!” he breathed and his heartbeat sped up. “No!”

“What's that?” Tony appeared behind him and looked at the dart in Sam's hand. 

“I found it on the roof,” Sam repeated. 

“No! The... the watcher... he... oh god, it's my fault,” Steve couldn't breathe right now. Natasha took the dart and frowned. 

“Can you test it?” she looked at Tony and the genius nodded, took the dart out of Sam's hand without his usual problems with being 'handed things'. He opened a small plate on his suit's arm and put the tip inside. 

“It's Clint's blood,” he said after a few seconds. “And there's a fast-acting sedative on it, too.” 

“Oh my god,” Sam blurted and Steve looked around frantically. 

“We need to find him. Sam, Tony, Thor, can you take a look around the area. There have to be traces. He can't vanish into thin air,” he commanded, straightened his back, grabbed his shield and walked over to the door. 

“Wait, Steve...” Natasha said and he turned around and glared at her.

“We need to find him. ASAP,” Steve repeated. And this time he went to the door and went down. After a few seconds Natasha followed him. 

“Steve!” she snarled and the super-soldier stopped and turned. 

“What!” 

“Before he shot two of the raptors, he mumbled into his comm. He said 'please, let me save her'. At first I thought he was talking to himself, to... I don't know... encourage himself. His kidnapper, he doesn't want to kill him, Steve. He wants him alive,” she said. Steve scrutinized her for a long moment but then he nodded.

“I understand,” he said and then he turned and jogged down the stairs. 

 

 

“Steve, I found something,” Thor's voice came over the comm as soon as he left the building. 

“Where are you, Thor? And what did you find?” Steve snapped and gestured for Natasha to come closer. Thor gave him his location. 

“There are three dead men in a back alley,” the Asgardian told him. 

“There was an attack from dinosaurs, Thor,” Steve said and turned to jog to him, Natasha in tow. 

“No, these three men got shot,” Thor explained. 

“We'll be there in a few,” Natasha chipped in and ran faster. When they arrived Tony and Sam were already there. Steve knelt down beside Thor and looked at the dead men. They were shot with only one bullet, dead center. 

“Oh crap,” Tony muttered when he saw the yellow lab coats. “They were AIM,” he explained when all of them looked at him. “They have this _liking_ for yellow clothes. No one knows why,” he added then. 

“Okay, we need to find out why they were here, who shot them and why,” Steve sighed. “And if they have something to do with Clint's disappearance.” 

“Right,” Tony clapped his hands when he saw Bruce come over to them. “Bruce, that's your job. You examine them and...” 

“... we try to find out who took Clint,” Steve finished his sentence. 

“And then this bastard will die slow and painful,” Natasha added. “I'll call someone,” she said when Steve looked at her. “We could need some help.” 

“We need to find him as fast as possible,” Steve rose and nodded at the team. 

“Yep, that's our priority now,” Tony nodded. And then he smiled reassuringly, “We find him, Steve.” 

“I hope so.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold when Clint woke up. The light was dim and he lay on some sort of mattress, covered with a thin sheet. He still felt the coldness around him and the nagging pain behind his eyes wasn't helpful at all. 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds but when he opened them again he took in the scenery. The room was white. Padded walls, padded floor, like a cell for violent prisoners. He wanted to wipe his face but something held his hands. He swallowed and felt for his wrists. Cuffs. His hands were tied behind his back. He looked down at himself and realized to his horror that his kidnapper had stripped him and dressed him in flimsy scrubs. They had even removed his socks.

Carefully he moved, tried to sit up but it wasn't easy. With a groan he managed to lean against the wall. The cell wasn't too big, about fifteen feet in each direction. There was a hole in the door to watch the person inside but it was closed right now. 

Where the heck was he? And how did he get here? He remembered an attack and the Avengers fighting against dinosaurs – as if that wasn't absurd enough – and then... nothing. What happened? He tried to remember. He was on a roof. Why couldn't he remember what happened? And where was the team? He was alone, no one else was here. What happened to his team? Are they hurt? Are they... dead? Please, god, don't let them be dead. 

He moved a bit and tried to sit up properly but the world started to spin immediately and his headache became worse. He leaned against the wall and looked around but aside from white walls and a light bulb in the ceiling there was nothing to see. 

And then he heard a sound from the door. Someone had opened the hole and looked through it but as soon as Clint turned his head, it got slammed shut. 

“Hey!” he yelled but whoever had looked inside didn't bother to open the door. Apparently they just wanted to know if he was awake. Clint tried to move again but once again his head started to spin. Drugs? Did whoever kidnapped him give him drugs? Please, no drugs. 

He tested the cuffs but they were solid. Really solid. Not like the ones police officers used, more like the ones SHIELD agents used. They were almost impossible to pick, even with tools, but Clint had nothing with him. 

“Dammit,” he muttered and tried to rise but his head spun and he lost his balance. With a groan he fell down onto his knee and sat there, panting. “Dammit,” he cursed again. But he had to rise, he had to stand on his own feet, just to prove himself that he could do it. He had to. Slowly, with the help of one of the walls, he managed to rise and then he leaned against the wall, panted really hard and wished he would've stayed down. Everything swayed and spun and his vision was unfocused. And the headache got even worse. But he stood and that was important. 

A wave of nausea hit him all of a sudden and he took a few deep breaths. But it didn't work. He felt the bile rise in his throat and to swallow it back down wasn't an option, he spat it out. But that also wasn't a good idea, the nausea became even worse and he fell back down onto his knees and this time he couldn't help himself, he puked the sorry remains of his last meal onto the floor. He felt tears run over his face and he knew that it came from vomiting but it was humiliating nevertheless. 

“Dammit,” he muttered again. 

“You shouldn't have done that,” a voice said and he whirled around. A man stood in the room and the most alarming fact was, he hadn't heard him enter.

The man was taller than him and had long, dark hair that hung into his face and he was somehow familiar. He wore dark clothes – a hoodie and jeans – and held a bottle in his hand. 

“You shouldn't have gotten up,” he said and came closer to him. He raised his head and now Clint recognized him. He was the guy in the coffee shop, the guy who always read his paper. So, he was his stalker. “The sedative is not completely out of your system,” he just stated. 

“Wha...” Clint started and stared at him disbelievingly. The man came closer and when he locked his eyes with Clint's there was something else, something familiar, something... “I know you,” he breathed. The man smiled. 

“Come on,” he reached out for Clint. “Sit down,” he wanted to take his arm but Clint moved back again, out of his reach. But that was too much and he lost his balance and only managed not to fall onto his face by sheer luck. And a steadying hand from his kidnapper. 

“I know you,” Clint whispered again when he sat there and stared at the man, hunkering beside him, “I... I remember you.”


	8. Chapter 8

_5 months ago_

_The soldier was hurt. Everything hurt, his whole body hurt. And he knew that he only survived because he was the soldier, a super-soldier, like Rogers, like the man that was his mission._

_When he fought him he always called him Bucky. Who the hell is Bucky? He had no idea._

_“You are my friend,” he had said and he, the soldier, told him that he was his mission. He had no friends. He had handlers._

_But then, when the helicarrier fell down and they were in the water, he couldn't let Captain America drown. He just couldn't and he had no idea why. So the soldier went back into the water, dove and found him, dragged him to the shore and left. He didn't look back, but he couldn't forget him either._

_But he was hurt and he had to report to his handlers. He went to the rendezvous point but the place was gone. There lay huge parts of smoking junk around and no one was waiting for him. No one was there. He waited a few minutes, half an hour, an hour but then the first SHIELD agents appeared and he cleared out._

_The first thing he realized was, that people recognized him as the guy who attacked Captain America and they took their phones to call someone, probably the police. So he needed to get rid of his uniform._

_Not far away was a shop that sold shirts and stuff to tourists. It wasn't ideal but better than nothing. He stalked over to the shop and found an older man in the middle of the shop, cursing and damning all the damn superheroes and villains. But when he saw him enter the shop through the destroyed shop window he staggered back and raised a hand as if to defend himself. It seemed as if the man recognized him._

_The soldier just looked at the man. He was no threat and when he pointed at the door with his head, the man understood and ran away._

_He looked around in the shop. Most of the stuff here – mostly souvenirs from the White House, the Capitol, the Triseklion, the Washington Monument and other sights and lots of Avengers stuff – was destroyed, thanks to parts of the helicarrier in the back of the building. In the ruins he saw a broken down shelf where the shirts had been and he went over to look at them. They were still okay, a little bit dirty but no one would expect him to have a clean shirt right now. And so he grabbed the first one that looked as if it would fit and shrugged out of his uniform. He put the shirt on and watched himself in a mirror. And then he frowned. The shirt was blue and it had the circles and the star of Captain America's shield on it. He found other clothes, too, grabbed a black hoodie with Iron Man's helmet on the back and a baseball hat with two red triangles on it. He kept his black pants, though. He went to the register, found plastic bags and put his uniform and his weapons in one of them before he left the shop._

_He walked away but after a few miles away from the impact he sat down and deliberated what he had to do. He had to meet with his handlers, to give a mission report and to... to... to get_ handled _. He had no phone – or a phone number for that matter – to call his superiors. He had... no idea how to proceed. Something like that never happened before. Usually he had clear parameters to follow and they said, kill Rogers and then someone will come and get you back to base. There were no other orders. But no one got him, no one came for him and he was... well... alone._

_He sat there for an hour, two hours, watching the people, thinking, till it got dark. He had to go somewhere. There was a base, a HYDRA base, not far away from here. Maybe he should go there, report and await further instructions._

_When he saw a woman open the door of a car not far away from his position he had made his decision and he rose. The woman put her shopping bags onto the backseat of her car, fumbling for something in her purse when he came up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, pressed her against her car. When she opened her mouth to scream he put his metal hand over her mouth and leaned close to her._

_“The keys,” he hissed and she stared at him, her eyes wide as saucers. “Give me the keys,” he repeated._

_She nodded and handed him the keys to her car and the soldier let go of her. She ran away, screaming and he climbed behind the wheel, started the engine and merged into the traffic._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update.

Bucky... yes, Bucky, not the soldier, not anymore... looked into the room where he had put Clint. He slept now. The sedative he had put in the water worked well. Clint didn't want to drink it at first but he had puked and probably had a bad taste in his mouth and when he offered it a second time, he gave in and emptied half of the bottle. Reluctantly, because he didn't open the cuffs. He needed to find something else to tie him. When he had checked his wrists he saw them grazed. He would have to bandage him later, when he was done here.

Clint slept on the floor. It was padded but nevertheless not comfortable. He would have to get him a proper mattress. Maybe there was one left in the living quarters. But for now, he only wanted to clean the room. 

Clint looked younger when he slept, peaceful and he couldn't hold back a smile, brushed back a strand of hair that fell in his face. Bucky pulled the blanket up and covered him properly before he went to the stains on the padded ground. He had a bucket with water and a rag with him and he wiped away the stains. 

He just started to leave the room when he heard a moan. Bucky frowned and turned around. Clint's face was strained. He was still asleep but he moved under the blanket now. He twitched and twisted and groaned again.

Bucky brought the bucket out of the room and went back, knelt down beside him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder. Clint whined in his sleep. Apparently he had nightmares, bad nightmares. 

“Shh, it's okay,” he whispered in his ear. “I have you.” 

Clint moaned even more and twisted in his bonds. Bucky was worried. If he wouldn't stop, he would hurt himself. But he couldn't wake him up, he wouldn't, thanks to the sedative. 

Bucky cursed himself.

“No... don't... please,” Clint mumbled in his sleep and he seemed really distressed and struggled against the cuffs. Bucky had to do something. 

“Shh, Clint. You have to calm down. You have to... to...” he was at a loss for words. Clint was caught in his nightmare and thanks to him he couldn't wake up. He needed to calm him down or he would hurt himself even more. 

“No... Loki, please...” Clint groaned and arched his back. 

Bucky licked his lips and then he had an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work but he had to try it. He moved behind Clint, lay down and slid close to him. He placed his flesh and blood arm under his head and wrapped his metal arm around his waist, pulled him close. With his real hand he could stroke his head. 

“It's okay, Clint. You're not alone. Loki isn't here,” he murmured and continued to stroke him, held him close to his own body and he felt his cuffed hands press into his stomach.

He kissed Clint's temple and whispered more reassurances into his ear, stroked him, made sure to hold him and slowly, oh so slowly, he calmed down. “You're okay, you're not alone, my Clint, I have you, you're mine now and I have you.” 

It took some time but eventually his nightmare subsided but Bucky didn't dare to get up. He just lay behind him and held him and when his sleep became more quiet again, he just covered the two of them with the blanket and stayed. He wouldn't sleep, he didn't need much sleep. He just made sure that Clint could sleep in peace. And he liked to lie behind him, to hold him. He kissed his neck, his shoulder and couldn't help himself, he sucked a mark into his throat. 

“Mine,” he whispered and smiled, placed a hand over his mark. He was his and now everyone could see it. He would have to mark him permanently, later, when his Steve was here with them. But for now, this would have to suffice. 

When Clint started to stir again, he put his hand on his head and stroked him again. 

“Shh, Clint. I'm here with you, you're not alone. I have you.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Five months ago_

_He stopped the car in front of the Prime Tech Paper Co. building. It was only a sham firm, he knew that. It was one of the few pieces of information HYDRA let him keep when they wiped him. It was one of the information he could need. He knew, that he'd been here a few times before, mostly with his handlers but sometimes it was part of his mission._

_But it seemed the factory was abandoned. No cars around, no people and the doors were open. The soldier furrowed his brows. Even if this was a sham firm there were always people around. It was supposed to look as if they would actually work here to cover the secret base in their basement._

_And then he saw the bullet holes in the wall. There'd been a gunfight. The soldier looked around and now he saw all the traces like the wheel tracks of lots of SUV's and footprints. Whoever led the attack here tried to cover it, tried to let it look like they just closed the company but the soldier was a professional, he could see small details._

_He grabbed his gun and went to the open door. He peered into the building but no one was here. And he hadn't expected anything else. Carefully he sneaked inside, through the entrance to the main hall. All the machinery and equipment was still there but no people and the dust and cobwebs told him, that there hadn't been any people for quite some time. He let his eyes roam through the hall but then he stopped short. There were traces in the dust. Someone walked through the hall and he took a closer look. And found cameras in the ceiling. Cameras, that still worked. Someone watched the hall and probably the surroundings and it was quite possible that they had seen him. He had to find them._

_The soldier sneaked away from the entrance to the main hall, he went to the stairs, leading up to the offices. There was another entrance to the secret base, one not too many people knew and hopefully the attackers didn't know about it._

_He moved through the staircase, carefully in case there were cameras, too. As far as he knew, there were none as long as HYDRA used to run this factory. But now he saw two of them. He managed to outmaneuver them and when he entered the office with the entrance, he saw the hidden door undetected._

_He punched in the code Pierce had given him and luckily it still worked. Whoever had taken over the base hadn't changed them. But on the other hand, they hadn't found it and so it was really unlikely that the code was changed. The door slid aside and the soldier sneaked in, his gun in his hand and he used the metal stairs down to the base. When he stood in front of the door that led to the secret parts of the base, he took a deep breath. He had no idea if or how many people awaited him._

_But the storage room he came into was empty, well, save for the supplies in it. He went to the door, opened it a tiny gap and peeked out in the corridor. It was only dimly lit and he saw more cameras. Fortunately he wasn't far away from the control room and when he opened the door completely and stepped out, he was determined to find out who was here and why._

_It took only a few seconds and he was in front of the control room. The door wasn't closed and he saw a man, sleeping in front of the screens he should watch. The solder went in and had the man at his throat and thrown onto the ground with his metal hand in only a few seconds. The guy didn't know what hit him. He scrutinized the man and saw the SHIELD-logo on his uniform._

_“How many of you are here?” he snarled and the man's eyes widened in panic, when he recognized him. “How many of you are here?” he repeated his question when he didn't get an answer immediately. The man tried to say something but the soldier had grabbed his throat too tight and so he raised three fingers._

_“You included?”_

_The man nodded._

_“Where are the others?” He wanted to know and the man moved his mouth and finally he let go of him a bit so he could speak._

_“Living quarters,” he croaked and the soldier nodded and snapped his neck. He rose and looked at the screens. Living quarters, living quarters, ah, there they were._

_He left the control room and walked down the corridor. The way to the living quarters was easy to find and he found two more SHIELD agents, a man and a woman, both sleeping. He didn't bother to question them, he just shot them in their beds._

_But then he searched the whole base, just to be sure the man in the control room didn't lie to him. No one else was here. Neither HYDRA nor SHIELD. He was alone with three dead people in this base._

_When he finished his search he went back to the control room. Maybe he could find a way to contact his handlers there but when he entered it and searched properly, he saw the original equipment destroyed. Standard procedure in case of a hasty retreat. It seemed as if SHIELD had left a few agents in case some more HYDRA agents would appear._

_And now he was here, in this abandoned base with still no idea or chance to contact his handlers. He looked around and sighed. This place was as good to hide as every other place and here he had the chance that HYDRA would send some agents to see if SHIELD was still here and then they could take him with them._

_But that meant, he had to get rid of the three dead people if he wanted to stay here._


	11. Chapter 11

“You said you found something?” Steve asked immediately when he entered Tony's lab. The genius looked up and half shrugged, half nodded. 

“Yeah, so to speak,” he said vaguely and pointed at one of the holo screens. “That's from the surveillance camera in the entrance hall of the building Leg... Clint used as perch. This man went in just a few minutes before we killed the last dinosaur.” Tony pointed at a figure, wearing a hoodie and a baseball hat. 

“I don't recognize him,” Steve said and frowned at the screen.

“Yes, me neither,” Tony admitted and Steve turned to him now, his frown directed at the genius. Tony licked his lips.

“So, and why is this good news then?” Steve asked, maybe a little bit too harsh but Tony didn't seem to mind, he grinned, typed at the screen and another picture appeared. It was from the surveillance camera in the TV studio, a still picture from Clint's mysterious stalker. 

“That's the same man. Same height, same physique. I let JARVIS compare them. It's the same man, Steve.” 

“I still don't see why this is good news,” Steve snapped now and Tony could hear the anger but also the worry about Clint in his voice. 

“Hold up a minute, impatient one. Do you really think I would've called you for that?” Tony rose and stared back at Steve who eventually raised his hands in an apologizing gesture. He glared for a few more seconds before he turned back to his screen. “I found this,” he said, enlarged a section to the left of the man, zoomed in and pointed at something. And when Steve looked closer, he could see it as well. The man had a silvery hand. A metal hand. And he knew someone with a metal hand. He recognized him.

“That's... that's impossible,” he blurted and looked at Tony. 

“You sure?” he asked and Steve had to swallow. 

“No. But...” he started. 

“... why would he kidnap Clint?” Tony finished. “That's what we have to find out.” 

 

 

When Clint woke he found himself still in the padded room. His hands were still tied at his back but not with handcuffs anymore. He touched his bonds and found leather cuffs and apparently his kidnapper had patched up his wrists, too. 

He was alone and covered with a thin sheet. Slowly and a bit sluggishly he wriggled himself free of the sheet and tried to rise. But it was difficult, his head was spinning and he couldn't hold himself upright with his tied hands. And so he used a trick he had learned in the circus, from one of the contortionists. He arched his body and moved his hands, moved back and threaded his feet through the loop. “Ha!” he burst out and grinned. But only for a second. When he looked at the cuffs he saw, that they were locked, too. 

“Dammit,” he cursed. He looked at the locks but without a tool he couldn't pick them. “Dammit,” he repeated. But at least he could hold himself upright and rise from the ground. He went over to the door and tried to open the hole to see what was behind it but it was locked, too. 

“God dammit,” he cursed again and leaned against the wall, when his head started to spin even more. This couldn't be just from the tranquilizer dart. Drugs. That bastard had given him drugs. But... but why? All this didn't make sense. Not at all. 

He startled, when suddenly the hole got opened and _he_ looked in, saw that he stood beside the door and slammed the hole shut again. And then Clint could hear him unlock the door. 

Clint stepped back when he came in and he had a plate with sandwiches and a bottle of water in his hands. 

“Here's some food,” he said and looked at him. Clint stared at the plate, back at him and then he shook his head. 

“Why am I here?” he asked instead. But the man only entered the cell and put plate and bottle down. 

“You are here because you need to be here,” he said and made a step in Clint's direction. Clint stepped back and hit the wall with his back. He looked at the door but he knew that he would never make it out of it. Not as long as he had drugs in his system. 

“I know who you are,” Clint blurted and the man smiled and made another step in his direction. 

“Yes?” he asked and Clint made a step to the side, away from him. 

“Is this because of Steve?” 

“You belong to him,” he – Bucky Barnes, for Christ's sake – asked and made another step in his direction and he was close now, really close. If only his head would stop to spin. 

“Yes, we are together,” Clint said and licked his lips. 

“You're his. And he's mine,” Bucky said, completely earnest. Clint had to blink quite a few times. 

“Are you... am I... did you kidnap me so you can have him again?” he asked and Barnes shook his head. 

“Yes. And no. You're Steve's. And Steve is mine. That means, you're mine, too.” 

“Are you completely out of your mind?” Clint yelled now. This, this whole situation, this confession, it was so surreal, it couldn't be real. 

“No, my mind is my own again,” Barnes said, still completely earnest. He actually meant what he said. 

“Do you really think Steve will come back to you when you keep me prisoner here?” he spat now. And when Barnes only tilted his head to one side he added. “You... you have to let me go.” 

“I will let you go,” Barnes said and Clint's head snapped up. 

“What?” 

“I said, I will let you go. But only when you have accepted that Steve is mine and that you are mine now, too.” He moved close to him and put his flesh and blood hand on Clint's cheek. He tried to hold him back but Barnes reached up with his metal hand, grabbed the short chain between his cuffs and pulled his hands down, out of his way. He was cornered. “You are mine, Clint Barton,” Barnes whispered, his face only mere inches from Clint's away, his body close to his own and he could feel his body heat. “When you have accepted that, I will bring Steve here. To us. To be with us.” 

“You are crazy,” Clint whispered and tried to turn his face away but Bucky held it, held his head with his hand and forced him to look at him. 

“No, I'm not. And you know that,” Barnes murmured and closed the distance, brought his face to Clint's and brushed his lips with his own. Clint tried to resist, tried to press his lips together as tight as possible. But the kiss wasn't violent. It was soft and gentle and testing, only a small touch of lips on lips. “You are mine, Clint.”


	12. Chapter 12

_Five months ago_

_He was alone in the base. The three dead bodies were removed. He had buried them behind the building and then he had done the inventory to see what was on hand. As he had presumed HYDRA had destroyed all the tech they couldn't take with them. The SHIELD guys had tried to repair the stuff but they weren't successful. But they had brought a few of their own computers and stuff over here. StarkTech. Not bad, he had to admit._

_He had been in this base before but he hadn't seen all the sections. And now that he was alone he saw everything they had in here. He found cells, a few of them padded, a few of them bare concrete and steel, and he found labs. Some with ordinary medical or chemical equipment in them but two had examination tables with leather restraints in them. The soldier shuddered when he saw these tables but he had no idea why, they just made him really uncomfortable. And he had also no idea why he remembered a small, older man with glasses and an evil grin._

_He almost ran out of the lab, slammed the door shut behind himself and leaned against it, his heart hammering in his chest. He had never felt like this before. Or at least, he couldn't remember. He slid down and sat at the ground, his back at the door and tried to breathe, tried to calm his heart down._

_“Damn Rogers,” he muttered about half an hour later when he had himself under control again. Since the man started to call him Bucky – who the hell is Bucky? - he had these flashbacks and they came with increasing frequency and he had no idea why he had them. He never had them before._

_Maybe it was because he was out of cryo for too long? Maybe his brain started to... to degenerate? Or... or maybe he needed to be wiped again, to get rid of those ridiculous ideas. But he couldn't get his handlers, that was the main problem._

_After another half an hour he finally rose and tried to forget about the labs behind him. He should lock them and forget about them, ignore the fact that they even were there. Or he should clear them out, get rid of the stuff in there. Maybe he could bury them behind the building, too? No, that was ridiculous. They were just tables, metal plates and legs, stirrups, leather cuffs. Nothing to have a panic attack about. He was the goddamn Winter Soldier. He doesn't get panic attacks, he causes panic attacks._

_“Damn Rogers,” he muttered again. “Should've let him drown.”_

_With one last glance at the door behind him he went on to search the base. He found another storage room where the SHEILD guys had their stuff. He found food, mostly in cans or frozen. At least he didn't have to go shopping for a while._

_The living quarters were HYDRA standard. Four people in one room, a locker for each one and two bunk beds on each side of the room. The showers and toilets were on the floor. He had never stayed long enough to sleep here. But apparently SHIELD had thought they would've hidden something in their beds because almost all the mattresses were ripped open. He found one that was usable, though._

_And the offices – the base offices, not the company offices – were as destroyed as the control room. It was a security measure to make sure no one would get their information. They probably had only removed the hard drives of their computers and destroyed everything else. Standard procedure._

_The soldier went back to the control room. The SHIELD agent couldn't lock the computer anymore and so he found them working. He sat down and stared at the screen, stared at the SHIELD logo and deliberated what to do now._

_But when he finally started to type, he found something strange. It seemed as if all their information – literally everything – was released to the internet. The soldier frowned. He wasn't a spy but why would they release all their information into the internet? That's not advisable for a secret spy organization, right?_

_Okay, all of SHIELD's files were in the internet? Fine. Then he knew what he had to do. He opened the search engine and typed **Rogers, Steve**. Between the hundreds of results he found one of interest. His personnel file. And he started to read._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: forced feeding

Clint sat in one of the far corners of his padded cell, his arms wrapped around his knees, the food and the water untouched where Barnes had left it. He was pretty sure that it was drugged. His mouth was dry and he was really hungry but he wouldn't touch it. At least not by choice. 

Barnes would probably make him and he had to admit he was more than scared. The way he had acted was strange to put it mildly. On one hand he had kidnapped him, stripped him, cuffed him, locked him up and on the other hand he... he had kissed him. And apparently he thought he would own him. He had said that he, Clint, was his. Maybe it was because he was with Steve? But Barnes had said that Steve was his, too. Not that he wanted them to break up, he wanted both of them in his twisted minds. 

Yes, Clint was scared. He had no idea how far Barnes would carry things. But he had kissed him without his consent and... no, he didn't want to think of _that_. Would he really do that? Clint was pretty sure that the answer was yes. He thought that he somehow owned him and... he would do it, he was sure. 

Just the idea made him shudder. He was here, locked up, bound, and even if he would remove his cuffs Barnes would beat his sorry ass without even breaking into a sweat. He was a super-soldier, like Steve, and Clint knew, that he had no chance against him in a fight man on man. So, yes, he was scared what would happen when Barnes decided he wanted more than just a kiss. And sooner or later he would want to have him, regardless of his, Clint's, opinion. 

Clint licked his lips and swallowed hard, when he heard the door. Barnes was back. What would happen now?

He looked up when Barnes opened the door and came in. He smiled but the smile vanished immediately when he looked at the plate and the bottle. Both were still filled and Clint saw him grit his teeth.

“Why didn't you eat or drink?” he asked and Clint swallowed again. 

“Not hungry,” Clint lied and stared at his feet but he held Barnes in the corner of his eyes. He could literally feel his eyes on him and he had to concentrate not to shudder but he wouldn't show him that he was really scared right now. 

“And the water?” Barnes asked, leaned down and grabbed the bottle, held it in Clint's direction. Clint snorted.

“It's drugged, isn't it?” he finally looked up and the man pursed his lips and scrutinized him for a long moment before he opened the bottle and took a sip. And then he handed it to him, Clint.

Clint looked at the bottle and deliberated if he should take it but he wouldn't give in. Not even if it meant he had to stay thirsty. He couldn't give in.

“Drink,” Barnes snapped now and Clint turned his head away, looked at the wall beside him. The man waited a whole minute for him to do anything but when he didn't take the bottle, he came close to him. Clint tried to scramble away but he had had his cuffed hands wrapped around his knees and so he wasn't as fast as usual and Barnes grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, visibly angry now. He held the bottle in his face and demanded again, that he should drink.

“No,” Clint said and shook his head. Barnes glared at him again but when he made no move to take the bottle he growled and tried to pin Clint on the floor. Clint kicked at his knee and when Barnes staggered back an inch – it was just the moment of surprise – he tried to get out of his reach but the goddamn soldier was fast. He had Clint's foot in his metal hand, almost broke his ankle and Clint slammed into the ground, face first. He turned onto his back and kicked again, this time at more sensible parts of his anatomy but Barnes apparently sensed it but he let go of his ankle and Clint crawled as fast as possible to get out of his reach. But he wasn't fast enough. With two strides he was on him, grabbed the back of his neck and turned him on his back and only a second later he sat on him, on his chest and pinned his arms with his knees to the ground. 

“No! Get off of me!” Clint yelled and tried to twist around but the man was really heavy and he subdued him easily, far too easy for Clint's peace of mind. “No!” Barnes opened the bottle again and grabbed his chin. He shook his head but then Barnes pressed his metal fingers into his cheeks and he could either open his mouth or get his teeth crushed.

“Open your mouth, Clint,” he said, his voice strained with repressed anger. And when Clint had no other choice than to open his mouth, he poured the water in. Clint almost choked and Barnes pressed a hand over his lips so that he couldn't spit it out. “It's only for your best,” he added when Clint managed to swallow. Barnes smiled and removed his hand.

“Get the fuck off of me,” Clint spat again and wiggled under Barnes but his heavy weight and his super-human strength held him down easily. 

“It's only for your best, Clint,” he repeated and took the bottle again. He held it up to Clint's mouth and once again he pressed his lips tight together. “Is it really necessary to repeat this?” Barnes asked and Clint saw a hint of repressed anger in his eyes. But Clint didn't give in. He just glared back at him and if looks could kill he would've burst to dust in an instant. 

“Fine,” Barnes muttered and squeezed Clint's mouth open again, poured water in and pressed his hand over it. This time he did choke and he coughed violently when Barnes removed his hand, water running out of his mouth, his nose and even a tear left his eye. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Clint asked and locked his eyes with Barnes'. 

“Because you're going to dehydrate if you refuse to drink,” he just shrugged. Clint huffed in frustration. It was as if he was talking to a brick wall. 

“You kidnapped me, you locked me in a fucking padded cell and now you forced me to drink your drug cocktail...” he snapped and Barnes took a deep breath.

“It's just water. Nothing else,” he said, reached over and pulled the plate with sandwiches close to the two of them. “And these are just sandwiches,” he added, grabbed one and took a bite. “Bread, corned beef and mustard,” he mumbled around the food. And then he held the sandwich to Clint's mouth. “Eat.” 

Clint turned his head away. “No.” 

“Eat,” Barnes repeated, this time a little more insistently and when Clint shook his head again. “You won't like the other option.” 

“No chance,” Clint turned his head away when Barnes grabbed his hair and forced him to look at him. 

“Okay,” Barnes sighed, took a bite from the sandwich and started to chew. Clint twisted under him and tried to get away but Barnes held him and then, after a few seconds of him chewing, he grabbed Clint's chin again, squeezed with his metal hand and forced him to open his mouth again. And then he leaned down, pressed his lips against Clint's and moved the chewed bite from the sandwich from his in Clint's mouth. Clint screamed, tried to fight but his hands were trapped under Barnes body and he pressed his hand over his mouth, he couldn't spit it out.

“Swallow,” Barnes ordered and Clint shook his head. But the chewed food became really gross in his mouth and he finally gave in and swallowed it. He felt a tear run over his face. This was not only nauseating but also humiliating. He retched when Barnes removed his hand. “Will you eat now?” He asked when Clint finally had the heaving under control. 

He nodded. 

Barnes moved back, rose and held a hand out for Clint to help him up and when he sat, the soldier shoved the plate with sandwiches over to him. With shaking hands he took one of them and took a small bite. Barnes also shoved the half empty bottle over to him and Clint felt another tear run over his face. 

He managed to eat two sandwiches and emptied the bottle while Barnes sat down opposite of him, watched him. When he was finished, Barnes rose and came over to him, reached into a pocket of his BDU's and took out a syringe. 

“I've told you, the food isn't drugged. You will see when I drug you,” Barnes said. Clint moved backwards, tried to get to his feet but Barnes was fast, damn super-soldier-serum, and he was on him before he could get out of his reach. 

“No! No, please! No drugs, please. I... I can't handle them,” he begged when Barnes pressed him down again, this time he was on his belly. 

“It's necessary,” Barnes only said and stabbed the needle into his neck. Clint felt whatever he had injected hit his system only a few seconds later. 

“Why?” he asked when Barnes eventually sat back on his knees and patted his cheek before he turned him on his back.

“For Steve, Clint. You want to see him again, don't you?” He leaned down once again and kissed Clint. “You'll see, everything will be alright.” And when Clint realized that his thoughts were starting to blur as if his head was filled with cotton candy, he felt Barnes lying down behind him, wrapping his arm around his waist and petting his head. “It's all for Steve, Clint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's too hot for everything, too hot to write ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_Four months ago_

_No one came. He was still alone here. No SHIELD, no HYDRA. But he wasn't surprised. HYDRA abandoned this base when it got attacked by SHIELD. When they knew about it, it wasn't advisable to keep this base. And SHIELD? He wasn't sure if the sorry remains of SHIELD even knew, that it was still here or that they had sent agents to guard it._

_SHIELD was merely a shadow of it's former self and he'd followed the fallout of HYDRA's takeover on TV and internet. Rumors said that SHIELD still existed but only with a small core group of loyal agents. They weren't really a threat anymore. At least not to him._

_The Avengers on the other hand, they could become a threat. Rogers searched for him and since he'd read all the files he'd found in the internet and in the dead SHIELD agent's computers he knew, that he, the soldier, was apparently Roger's friend during WWII and before._

_He couldn't remember him, though._

_The soldier had cleaned out the base, removed all the destroyed stuff and brought it to one of the storages up in the factory. He had removed the examination tables with the cuffs and brought them up into the factory, too. He had cleaned out one of the living quarters, had thrown out the bunk beds and the destroyed mattresses and built himself a bed out of pallets, tied together with cable ties, he'd found in the factory and two of the still usable mattresses. He brought a dresser in and used a small case as nightstand and it almost looked like a real bedroom, like a bedroom a normal person would use. It had no window but it wasn't far away from the showers. He could pretend to be a normal person in here._

_After four weeks now without contact from HYDRA, from his handlers, from his superiors, four weeks without getting wiped he had started to dream, mostly nightmares, but every now and then Rogers appeared in his dreams and he_ knew _that they'd been friends even if he couldn't remember him except in his dreams, in his dreams he remembered him. Fragmentarily, only tiny glimpses but he knew that it was Rogers. Blue eyes sometimes, blond hair, thin arms, raised to defend himself, stuff like that. He couldn't remember that it actually happened but he had read in his files about Project Rebirth. He knew that Rogers was once a tiny, sickly guy._

_But it was a difference to read about it and to actually see it. And that's why he decided to drive to the Smithsonian museum, to see the Captain America exhibition. He had to see it with his own eyes._

_He had gotten himself a few clothes and he wore a jacket to cover his left arm and a baseball hat – this time without Avengers logos on them – when he walked around the exhibition. He saw the uniforms of the Howling Commandos but Rogers' uniform wasn't there. He looked at the pictures and he realized, it was this uniform, his old uniform he'd worn in WWII, when he fought against him, the soldier._

_There was another uniform between them. His mouth went dry when he looked at it because the photo behind them showed the man who'd worn it. And he had his, the soldier's, face. It was him._

_He closed his eyes for a long moment before he turned around. On the wall opposite of the uniforms he saw glass panels with the faces of all of the Howling Commandos and a text explained their lives and what happened to them. But he only had eyes for the panel with his own face._

_He stood there and stared at the panel for a long time before he managed to tear away his eyes. People came, stood beside him for a few moments and moved on, went over to be excited about Steve Rogers, Captain America. Not many people were interested in Bucky Barnes, the_ side kick _._

 _But then he saw a man coming in, walking to the uniforms and looking at them, a sad expression on his face. And the soldier froze. It was_ him _, Rogers. He was not alone, another man was with him. Shorter than him, blond, attractive. The soldier knew his face, he'd seen it in the files. It was the archer, Barton._

_Rogers seemed tired but the other man looked really worn out, pale, hunched shoulders, dark circles around his eyes. They talked and Rogers pointed at the picture behind the uniforms, seemed to explain some things and the other man nodded. And then Rogers took the other man's hand. He took his hand, here, where everyone could see him, them. The other man smiled and seemed to relax into Rogers' touches._

_The soldier stepped back behind a pillar, watched the two of them, watched them walking over to the glass panels, still holding hands. They walked along the panels and Rogers talked to the archer, pointed at the pictures. He gestured with his hands and when they stood in front of Dugan's panel, the archer smiled about whatever Rogers had said. But every now and then the archer turned his head to look in his direction, frowned and turned back to Rogers. That was strange._

_The two stopped in front of his, Barnes's, panel and Rogers talked to the shorter man, gestured with his hands and the other listened, nodded and sometimes smiled, at one point he chuckled. They stood there for a very long moment and he, the soldier, waited behind the pillar and watched them._

_They finally walked away and the soldier realized, they were about to pass the pillar he stood behind. He moved a bit and stayed out of their view. But once again the archer turned his head and looked at him. He managed to hide his face in the nick of time. The archer stopped nevertheless and only when the soldier moved around the pillar and pretended to walk away he followed Rogers. The soldier looked over his shoulder one last time. The two had looked at his panel for a long time. Why had they looked at his panel for so long? That had to mean something, right? He had to investigate that thoroughly._


	15. Chapter 15

“I've created another AI,” Tony said without preamble when he entered Stark Tower's control room. He just flopped down on a chair beside Steve, turned it around and looked at him. And when Steve frowned, he leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach.

“Okay,” Sam said instead of Steve and sat down on the table with one ass-cheek, his arms folded and one brow raised.

“Yes, it wasn't too difficult since I could use...” Tony started, realized that both men had no clue what he was trying to explain and stopped himself. “Long story short, her name is FRIDAY and...” 

“What's the point, Tony,” Steve interrupted him and turned away from the screen he just stared at in the hope to find a lead to either Bucky or Clint. 

“The point is, Cap, that I tasked her to hack into each and every security system on the east coast and scan the footage for your good old friend Bucky Barnes,” Tony looked smug again. 

“And?” Sam asked now and Tony grinned at him.

“She found him,” Tony said. 

“What? Where is he?” Steve jumped off of his chair, his hands clenched and that crease between his eyes visible. 

“Was, Cap. That's the problem. She has scanned all the older footage, too, and she had found him quite a few times. He's been in the Smithsonian, in some grocery stores, in a few second hand shops and in a hardware store. And...” 

“He's been in the Smithsonian?” Steve blurted and Tony nodded, turned, pulled one of the screens over to him and started to type at the keyboard and only a few seconds later Steve could see the grainy images of a security camera and a guy – definitely Bucky – in the Captain America exhibition. FRIDAY stopped the tape when Bucky's face was identifiable in one of the pictures.

“Wait,” Steve furrowed his brows and moved a tiny bit closer. “When's that been recorded?” he turned to Tony.

“FRIDAY?” he asked and a female voice answered them. 

“One-hundred and twenty-six days, four hours, thirteen minutes ago,” she said. Steve spun around to stare at Sam and then at Tony. 

“What?” both men wanted to know but Steve glared back at the screen. 

“FRIDAY? Could you please continue to play the footage?” he asked and the people started to move again. Steve stared and only a few seconds later, he let FRIDAY stop the tape again. 

“Goddammit,” he blurted. Sam looked at Tony. They had never heard Steve curse like this before. 

“What's the problem?” Tony asked, rose and looked over Steve's shoulder when he pointed at two men in the back. 

“Holy fuck,” Tony couldn't hold back himself when he recognized them. Steve and Clint. 

“He was there when I showed him the exhibition for the first time after Fury let him come back to the team,” Steve explained. “Oh god, if I had seen him there...” 

“Sir,” FRIDAY interrupted him. “You couldn't have seen him.” She showed them the exhibition from another camera and there they saw that Bucky hid as soon as they showed up. 

“Wow,” Sam said and raised a brow. 

“Guess he didn't want you to see him, Cap,” Tony added and Steve nodded slowly. 

“That was more than four months ago, right?” He asked and FRIDAY confirmed that. 

“Oh god.” Steve had to sit down. “I mean, that was... you know that Clint said he knows when someone watches him, right?” Both men nodded. “It started about four months ago that he said he always feels as if someone watches him. That was him, Bucky.” 

“Steve...” Tony put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. 

“If I hadn't thought it was... I don't know... paranoid remains from his time with Loki. I... I never tried to find out if he was right.” 

“Don't blame yourself, Steve,” Sam said and when he opened his mouth to object, he raised a finger and stopped him. “Stop. You know that we all thought he was a little paranoid,” he added.

“Yes, but I should've believed him,” Steve rose and slammed his hand down on the table. “I... I should've believed him,” he repeated and both, Sam and Tony, saw the desperation in his eyes. He was so worried about Clint and now that he knew that apparently his former best friend and lover had him he blamed himself even more. 

“It's not your fault, Steve, and believe me, Clint would be the first to confirm that,” Tony said now and rose as well. 

“But what can we do? We tried to find him for ages,” Steve had to concentrate not to yell. 

“I've told you, FRIDAY has one task. To scan each and every surveillance system available on the east coast and he can't hide forever. As soon as he shows his face, you're the first to know, Steve. Believe me, he can't hide forever and we also want Clint back so, you're not alone.” 

“But...” Steve started again but Tony shook his head.

“We find him, believe me. Together we find him.” 

“Okay,” Steve finally nodded and Tony patted his shoulder. “Thanks.” 

“FRIDAY, you've heard me?” 

“Of course, sir. As soon as the mark appears I will call Captain Rogers and then the rest of the Avengers.” 

“That's my girl,” Tony smiled. 

“And you come with me now,” Sam said and grabbed his arm. “We're going to spar, you need some distraction.” 

“I can't...” 

“Yes, you can. FRIDAY will call you, remember?” 

“Yes, okay. Maybe you're right.” 

“I know that I'm right,” Sam said and finally managed to drag him out of the control room. 

“FRIDAY,” Tony murmured when he saw the door falling shut behind them. “Find him, okay?” 

“Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: The first 14 chapters are now SPAG checked by [Zandperl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zandperl/pseuds/zandperl) (thanks so much!! ;) )


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky sat in the control room and looked at the screen. Of course he had a camera in Clint's room and the other man looked in its direction every now and then. He had hidden it and if he was honest, it was hard to detect but Clint had apparently found out that it was there.

He had given him his last shot of K-445 about an hour ago and it should have taken full effect by now. Bucky had discovered that Clint needed more than the usual dose to take effect. He was right, he couldn’t handle drugs too well. But by now it should’ve started to work. 

Time to go to him again. 

He stopped in the kitchen to grab some food - leftover mac and cheese he had eaten half an hour ago while watching Clint - and a bottle of water before he went to his room. When he unlocked it, he found Clint sitting at the mattress he had carried over from the living quarters two days ago. He had his arms wrapped around his knees again and was really pale. He had sweat on his forehead and his pupils seemed unfocused. 

Bucky frowned, put the plate and the water down and went over to him. 

“Clint,” he said and hunkered down, reached out and turned the other man’s head so that he had to look at him. “Clint,” he repeated. “What’s wrong?” 

“Dunno,” Clint slurred and Bucky saw him shivering. “‘s cold,” he whispered. 

Bucky placed his flesh and blood hand on Clint’s forehead. He was hot but it was no fever. Apparently a side effect from the drugs he had given him. He turned around, grabbed the bottle, opened it and held it out for Clint to take.

“Drink,” he ordered but the other man shook his head. “It’s not drugged, you should know that by now,” he said and took a small sip himself to show him that there was nothing in it. “See, no drugs in the water.” 

“Can’t,” Clint mumbled and held both hands over his stomach as if to ease some pain. “Feel ill.” 

“You need to drink the water, Clint,” he repeated. He was worried. Hydra had wiped his personal memories but they had always fed him with useful knowledge when he was in cryo and he knew that the drug, he had given Clint, wasn’t harmless but it was necessary. Clint had a strong-willed mind and - according to his file - wasn’t easy to break but he needed to break him, to make him respond to him, Bucky. And this drug was designed by Hydra to break into the minds of people like Clint. It needed time; that was, why they didn’t use it too often. But only when he was accepting, that he was his, Bucky’s, now, too, he could get Steve. It was necessary. 

“Drink,” he repeated again when Clint shook his head. Stubborn bastard. That’s why he still needed the drug. “You will feel better when you drink,” he said. He wasn’t sure if it would help but maybe it could ease the nausea. 

Clint shook his head again.

“Why do we always have to do it the hard way? I only mean well for you,” Bucky said and placed a hand on Clint’s cheek. The other man tried to turn his head away but Bucky was too close.

“If that were true you wouldn’t give me that drugs,” Clint mumbled and closed his eyes. 

“Drink,” Bucky commanded again and this time the other man looked at him but he accepted the water, drank a few sips and coughed only a few seconds later. 

Bucky slapped his back gently and the coughing subsided. A tear ran along Clint’s face and he tried to wipe it away but he couldn’t get his hands up far enough, the chains prevented it. He started to sway and Bucky wrapped his own arms around him, placed his head against his shoulder and let his hand run over his arms. 

“It’s okay, Clint,” he whispered and kissed his temple. “Everything will be okay. Soon.” 

When he felt the other man’s hand clutching his shirt he was sure the drug was working. 

“You’re mine now, remember? Mine and Steve’s,” he murmured and Clint looked up, his pupils still dilated. 

“Steve? Where’s Steve?” he asked quietly and Bucky stroked his face. 

“Soon, Clint. Soon he will be here with us.” He didn’t stop touching him and the other man slightly relaxed. 

“When?” Clint asked, barely audible and Bucky could feel him breathe against his cheek. He turned his head and Clint looked at him, his eyes so wide but he knew that it was a side effect of the drug. 

“Soon, Clint. I promise,” he whispered and when the other man swallowed he caressed his cheek before he kissed his forehead. He still asked the same questions every time, he still could resist. It was impressive.

“Barnes,” he mumbled. “You’re Steve’s friend. Why…” Clint started but Bucky shook his head and put a finger over his lips.

“Don’t call me Barnes. My name is James. You will call me that or Bucky,” he said and Clint closed his eyes again. “And no,” he continued, “Steve and me… we were more than friends. Steve is mine and he was mine long before you were born. And he will be mine again,” he was aware that he sounded a little angry but he couldn’t help himself right now. “You are Steve’s because he thought that I was dead. He will be mine again but since he chose you, I will accept his choice, too. That means, you are mine, Clint.” 

He didn’t stop touching him. Physical contact was important for the new imprinting he wanted Clint to have. But the first stirrings were there so it wasn’t a lie when he told him that he would see Steve soon. 

“You need to eat, Clint,” he said after a while and pulled the plate closer but Clint shook his head. 

“Can’t. ‘m going to puke,” he explained and Bucky sighed. He knew that the drugs weren’t free or risk but sometimes he thought, the other man only used the nausea to refuse to eat.

“Just a tiny bit?” He still stroked his face, his shoulders and his head and Clint slowly nodded.

“I’m trying, okay?” he whispered and Bucky smiled. The drug needed time but it worked. 

“That’s my boy,” he murmured, kissed Clint on his lips and this time he responded. Weakly, but he responded and Bucky smiled. 

Just a few more days and then -- time to _invite_ Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hot out there! Almost 40°! Too hot to think straight, brain is melting, computer refuses to work properly... fuck this summer!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's POV in his drugged state of mind.

Barnes… Bucky… had left half an hour ago after he had given him his shot. Clint knew that he would stay away for a bit more time but he already felt the sluggishness set in and he moved to his mattress to lie down. 

 

Bucky would come soon. 

 

Bucky would touch him. 

 

He hated it. 

 

He craved for it.

 

Steve. 

 

He wanted Steve. 

 

He wanted his Steve. 

 

But Steve was Bucky’s. 

 

And he was Bucky’s, too. 

 

Bucky had said it. 

 

Hot!

 

He felt so hot!

 

His skin was too tight, it itched.

 

Why was it so hot?

 

Someone groaned. 

 

Him.

 

It was him who groaned.

 

Damn!

 

This was different, something was different, something was wrong.

 

Wrong.

 

Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong.

 

Pain… in his guts… in his groin. 

 

He pressed his bound hands into his groin and groaned.

 

He was hard, so hard, so hard. 

 

Someone touched him. 

 

A warm hand.

 

A cold hand.

 

Bucky.

 

Bucky was here for him.

 

Bucky touched him.

 

Buckybuckybuckybuckybucky.

 

He whispered, murmured into his ear.

 

Hands on him, hands, cold, warm, cold, warm, cold, warm.

 

Hands on his arms.

 

Hands on his stomach. 

 

Felt so good, so, so good. 

 

Hands on his dick.

 

Lips on his, warm, soft, perfect.

 

Someone groaned. 

 

Pleasure.

 

It felt so good, so, so good. 

 

More, more touching, more hands, more lips, needed more. 

 

Please! 

 

_“I have you.”_

 

Pleasure… 

 

“Bucky!”

 

_“I love you, Clint.”_


	18. Chapter 18

“Steve!” Tony yelled from his desk in the tower’s control room over to the other side where Steve sat brooding over a map. He looked up and saw Tony wave with his hand that he should come to him. “Come on, don’t dawdle on the way,” Tony said and moved his hand faster. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked but he did hurry up. 

“This,” Tony said and pointed at the screen in front of him. Steve leaned over his shoulder to look at the ‘Captain America’ exhibition in the Smithsonian museum. “FRIDAY just found it.” 

“And…” he started but then Tony looked at him, a frown on his face, and he pointed at a man. A man, wearing a baseball hat and a hoodie, a man with long hair and a three-day stubble. A man, with a metal arm. He leaned against one of the pillars, his arms folded in front of his chest and the artificial hand clearly visible and he looked into one of the cameras. Deliberately. 

“Holy… crap,” Steve stared incredulously at him. 

“Yes, indeed,” Tony said, leaned back and turned to look at Steve. “What are we going to do?” he asked and Steve looked back at him.

“We? Nothing. That’s meant for me and…” 

“If you want to say that you’re going alone, then, fuck you. We’re coming with you,” Tony stated and folded his arms just like Bucky in the video on Tony’s screen. 

“This is…” Steve started again but Tony rose now, shook his head and folded his arms as well.

“We’re a team, Steve, just in case you forgot it. Sure, Barnes was your best friend way back when and sure, Clint is your boyfriend but Clint is also our team-member and _our_ friend and we have every right to come with you to help free him,” he rambled and if looks could kill Steve would’ve burst to ash in an instant. 

“Tony,” he tried once more but the genius shook his head even more. 

“There’s nothing left to be added. We’re coming with you. Period.” Tony turned around to his screen, pressed a few buttons and then he asked FRIDAY to inform the rest of the team that they had a lead and would fly to Washington asap. 

“And by the way, Barton can fly the quinjet, I can fly the quinjet. No one else can do it. Or do you want to take a regular flight?” The genius smirked and Steve sighed. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly and closed his eyes for a second. 

“But I’m pretty sure it’s a trap, just so you know,” Tony added then. 

“Of course it is,” Steve nodded. Bucky… the Winter Soldier... was a professional, he wouldn’t make mistakes like that. He had planned it and Steve knew that. And he knew that Bucky knew. 

“We need a plan,” Tony said and Steve nodded again. 

“Yes, as soon as the rest of the team is here,” he said and sat down beside Tony to rewatch the scene at the screen. 

FRIDAY started it at the moment when Bucky entered the building, showed them the way he went - straight to the ‘Captain America’ exhibition - and then him looking at his own picture for a long moment before he leaned against the pillar and looked at the camera. He stood there for about five minutes without moving, without looking away before he went to the window dummies with their uniforms. Something happened and all the people turned around and Bucky hurried to the dummy wearing his own uniform, reached out for the pocket and seemed to put something in it before he turned and left the exhibition. 

“What was that?” Tony asked, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed. 

“He put something into the pocket,” Steve said and Tony turned to him. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen that, but why did all the people turn around that moment?” 

“I have no idea,” Steve shrugged. “We have to find out,” he added then. 

“What happened?” they heard another voice behind them. Natasha entered, together with Thor. They came over to them when Tony waved again and leaned over their shoulders to watch the video again. 

“He put a piece of paper in the pocket,” Thor mused and scratched his beard. 

“You could see what he did?” Tony blurted and the Asgardian turned to him. 

“Yes, indeed. It might be that my eyes are not as good as Clint’s but they are far better than yours,” Thor smirked and Tony blushed violently. 

“Could you see anything on it?” Steve asked and Thor shook his head. 

“No, it was folded,” he said apologetically.

“We have to get that paper,” Natasha said. 

“Do we have a lead?” Another voice. Bruce. 

“Yes and no,” Natasha turned to him and pointed at the screen where Tony had frozen the moment Bucky put the piece of paper in the pocket of his uniform. 

“That’s strange,” Bruce muttered and tapped his lip with his finger. “I mean, why would he do that in broad daylight between all the people? Isn’t that a little… suspicious?” He looked at the other team-members.

“He wanted to be seen,” Natasha added. 

“But why?” 

“It’s a trap,” Tony stated matter-of-factly and leaned back in his chair, folded his arms over his chest and turned around. “I’ve told you, it’s a trap,” he looked at Steve. But when he didn’t say a word, Tony looked at the rest of the Avengers. “But apparently our fearless leader doesn’t care.” 

“I do care, Tony. And I agreed that you come with me, remember?” 

“What does he mean by that?” Thor turned to look at Tony now. 

“He wanted us to stay back,” the genius said and Natasha glared at him now angrily. 

“You’re kidding, right? Tell me you’ve been kidding,” she snarled and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s obviously a message meant for me and we all agree that it’s a trap and so I thought…” 

“... you would face him alone?” Thor finished and folded his arms over his chest as well. It looked threateningly. 

“Well,” he started but stopped, when Natasha interrupted him. 

“You won’t go alone. We’re a team and Clint’s our friend, too, remember?” she spat and Steve sighed again.

“Yes. Yes, I do remember, for Pete’s sake, but…” 

“No but, we all go and find out where he is,” Thor decided and the other Avengers nodded. 

“Okay, then. When…” Steve started but this time it was the new AI, FRIDAY, who interrupted him. 

“The quinjet is ready for take-off, sir,” she said and Steve sighed. 

“Let’s get our stuff,” he said then and rose. “We fly to Washington.”


	19. Chapter 19

When Steve woke he found himself lying on the ground. The room was softly lit and… padded? He turned his head to look around and realized that he actually lay in a white, padded room. And the door had no handle inside. 

His head hurt and he slowly remembered what happened. 

They were in the museum and had talked to the curator about Bucky and the piece of paper in the uniform. The man, Dr. Liam O’Malley, showed them the source of the distraction.

“It’s an explosive charge with a timer,” Natasha had said, when the man gave them a plastic box with the sorry remains the security guards had collected. 

“It exploded with a loud bang,” Dr. O’Malley said. “I’ve heard it in my office,” he snarled indignantly. “At least nothing got destroyed.” 

“It wasn’t built to destroy anything,” Natasha looked up at him and then at Tony. “It was supposed to make a noise and distract the people so no one would stop him when he went to the uniform.” 

“Did you take a look yet?” Steve asked Dr. O’Malley and the older man shook his head. 

“No, you’ve said you want to do it yourself,” the man said and seemed disappointed that someone had dared to lay hands on _his_ exhibits. 

“Okay,” Tony had said and walked over to the uniform, reached into the pocket and removed the paper, unfolded it, stared at it for a long moment and then he frowned. 

“What the heck,” he muttered and handed it to him, Steve. 

“What’s on it?” Natasha asked and came over to them to look over his shoulder. It contained numbers and letters in a certain, familiar combination. A code they had used during WWII when they needed to leave messages. 

“13T-13-2018SK1214_0000!1214”

It was simple but it worked for them. 

“It’s a code,” Bruce, who also looked at the paper now, added. “We need to break it as fast as possible.” 

“Yes,” Steve nodded. He wouldn’t tell them that he already knew what it said. _Meet me at the Triskelion at midnight. Alone._

The Triskelion was still a ruin. They had started to rebuild it but at night no one worked there and even if the site was guarded, it shouldn’t be a problem for him - or for someone with Bucky’s training, too - to get in. 

“Okay, I’ll take that,” Tony had said and snatched the paper. Only Natasha scrutinized him for a long moment but when he smiled she nodded and followed Tony. Steve wasn’t sure if she had believed him but she kept quiet about it. They searched the rest of the exhibition but the paper was the only thing Bucky had left. An hour later they left and went to the hotel Stark had booked for them so they didn’t have to fly back to New York immediately. 

Tony and Bruce took the paper and the remains of the explosive charge, went to the additional room Stark had booked for the equipment and started to work on the code. Steve knew, they would crack it in a short time. 

He also knew, that it would be a trap. He deliberated if he should tell the others but… Bucky had Clint. What if he… what if he.. if he would harm him when he would bring the Avengers? He couldn’t risk it, could he? He knew Bucky but he also knew the Winter Soldier. He head read the file Natasha had given him again and again and the Winter Soldier was very painstakingly, he would have provided for the case that Steve wouldn’t come alone. 

And on the other hand, he was a super-soldier, he was _the_ super-soldier, the only one where it had really worked without any side effects. And he knew, that it was a trap so he would be prepared. 

He sat on the balcony of his hotel room and stared down at the city, at the people, living their lives, not knowing what happened around them all the time and right now he had to admit that he envied them. In moments like this he wished he was just an ordinary guy, too, who could live his ordinary life with his boyfriend in peace, working nine to five in an ordinary job and, maybe, adopt a child to raise it together with him. 

He sighed and wiped his face. _Where are you, Clint? Are you okay?_ No, he needed to go alone, he couldn’t risk Clint’s wellbeing. He wasn’t sure how much Bucky was already there - he had remembered their code, so that meant there was at least a part of him back - or how much Winter Soldier was left. 

With another sigh he went back into his hotel room, grabbed his jacket but left his phone on the nightstand and went to the additional room. 

“I’m going to visit Sam, I need to talk to him,” he said when he saw Bruce working on a laptop. The others weren’t here right now. Bruce looked up, moved his glasses onto his forehead and opened his mouth but Steve didn’t want to explain anything, so he just waved, “See you later,” he stifled the conversation before it could start. 

“Steve!” he could hear Bruce’s voice through the door but he had already closed it and was in the elevator when he saw him come after him. 

He didn’t visit Sam. It was just an excuse to get out of the hotel but he went to the park where he used to run as long as he lived here, sat on a bench and thought about his options. And in his head he formed a plan. It was foolproof, yet it turned out differently. At least he was right in one point: it was a trap. 

The last thing he heard in the ruins of the Triskelion was a shot. He whirled around, dodged and saw a man with a rifle and the lights went out.

And then he woke here, in a padded, white room with no handles on the inside of the door. But it had a hole in the door to look after the people in it and just that moment a face appeared, looked in, saw that he was awake, smiled and the door went open. 

“Hey, Steve. It’s nice that you could join us. We’ve waited for you,” Bucky said and smiled at him.


	20. Chapter 20

“He did what?” Tony yelled into the receiver of his phone at whomever he just talked to. And his facial color changed from beet red to pale and back to red. Yes, he was angry, Bruce could tell. He angrily pressed the button at his phone to quit the call and started to pace. Tony came over to his room as soon as he had called him after Steve had left.

“That fucking idiot! I mean, I always knew that his brain is freezer burned but I had no idea that he’s so hairbrained to walk into a trap with a huge, red, blinking sign on it!” He cursed. 

“What happened?” Bruce carefully asked and Tony huffed in frustration.

“Not only did our resident old dodderer leave without his fucking phone, no, he walked straight into the trap Barnes set for him!” 

“Okay, could you maybe begin at the beginning? I mean, he said he wanted to visit Sam and left but…” 

“Oh, that…. cretin!... He never visited Sam. I don’t know where he’d been till midnight but I know what happened then. He knocked out a few guards, sneaked into the Triskelion to meet Barnes and got himself shot with a tranquilizer dart - strong enough to actually knock him out - and got himself kidnapped,” Tony spat and slammed his fist into his hand a few times. “Maria just called, they found the dart and unconscious guards but no trace of Steve.” 

“Nothing?” Bruce furrowed his brows.

“Well, FRIDAY is already searching for video footage from around the area,” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This fucking idiot!” 

“Do Natasha and Thor know about it?” Bruce asked and rose, searched for his phone. 

“Yes, they are already there,” Tony said. Bruce saw that he was tired, he wiped his face and looked as if he was aged a few years in the last minutes. He sat down in one of the arm chairs.

“We’ll find them,” Bruce said and this time Tony looked at him disbelievingly. 

“Do we? We’re missing not only one team member, no, thanks to Captain ‘I-don’t-need-to-tell-my-team-mates’ America we’re missing two of them. And we have no idea where they are,” Tony huffed and looked up at Bruce, who stood in front of him now. 

“Yes, we do,” he tried to reassure him. Bruce knew that Tony would never admit it, but he cared a lot about his team mates, his friends, and he was really worried. 

“God, I don’t want to imagine what happens with them right now, what Barnes does to them. I mean, the last time Rogers met him, he tried to kill him.” 

“Do you really think, he takes the trouble to kidnap them only to kill them?” Bruce asked and Tony huffed a bitter laugh. 

“Well, I won’t think about the other option, too.” Tony looked at the coffee maker on the counter not far away from him. All of the rooms were equipped with high end coffee makers and Bruce, who saw his glance, went over to it, took a mug and filled it with extra strong coffee. He handed it to Tony who took it without complaints and a thankful nod. 

“Natasha will call us as soon as she knows more,” Bruce said and sat down again. Tony took a long sip of his coffee and leaned back. 

“Yeah,” he said then, sighed and rose. He went to the counter, took his StarkPad and started to type. “Let’s see if FRIDAY found something.”

***

Thor, dressed in casual midgardian clothing to not attract too much unwanted attention, followed Natasha through the ruins of the Triskelion. He had been here only once, shortly after he came back from Asgard. Director Fury wanted to talk to him about him being a part of the Avengers. He had also seen the fight on TV in London, together with Jane, Eric and Darcy. They had already started to rebuild it but even he saw that it would take quite some time till it was finished.

“Here,” Natasha said and pointed at a spot not far away from them. He followed her and saw a few tiny drops of blood on the ground. She looked at the plastic bag in her hand with the dart they had found here and a plastic sign told them where they had found it. 

Natasha rose and looked around but Thor had already spotted the perfect place to shoot at someone in this position. 

“I am not a marksman but I would choose this position,” he said and pointed at the place. Natasha followed his outstretched finger with her eyes and nodded after a few minutes. 

“Yes, you’re right,” she confirmed. “Can you check that out?” she asked then and Thor nodded. He jogged over to the staircase and went up the stairs. He could use Mjölnir but Natasha had told him that it was important to find traces and the whirlwind it created could destroy them. And so he used his feet to get up to the spot he thought the shooter - Steve’s friend James Barnes - had used. He stepped out onto a gallery and looked down to what once was a beautiful Atrium. Yes, this would be a good place to shoot at someone who would enter the site. 

Thor went to the balustrade and saw a black smear on it. He furrowed his brows but then he remembered that those old-fashioned projectile weapons Midgardians preferred often left stains behind. He took the communication device Tony had given him, pressed a few of the buttons and made a picture of the stain and then sent it to Natasha and Tony. 

He looked around once more, found a few very faint footsteps in the dust and grime. Barnes had waited here quite some time and even if he stood still most of the time, he moved his feed a tiny bit every now and then and it left traces. Yes, Tony was right, it was a trap and Steve should have known that. Thor furrowed his brows. 

Steve used to be more attentive. How could he not see that it was a trap? It almost seemed as if he went to Barnes knowingly, almost as if he wanted to be abducted. But that made no sense, right? 

“Hey,” he heard Natasha’s voice behind himself and turned around. “Did you find anything else?” she asked and Thor pointed at the shoe prints.

“He had waited here and he was here early. No one had seen him and we need to find out why. The guards should have seen him, they were here, too.” He pointed at more shoe prints in the dust. “You know him better than me, Natasha. Do you think he let himself kidnap purposely?” 

“He what?” Natasha blurted and looked at him disbelievingly. 

“He had to know that it was a trap, right? And yet he came and now he is gone. Do you think he… he _wanted_ it?” 

Natasha went to the balustrade and looked down into the Atrium. 

“I… I’m not sure.. But… maybe he thought he could convince Barnes to let Clint go,” she said and turned to Thor. 

“He and Barnes… they have been a couple, right?” he asked and Natasha shrugged.

“I don’t know. He… you know how he is. He never talks too much about his personal life.” 

“Indeed,” Thor nodded. He turned around once again but there wasn’t anything else to find. “Let us go back, there is nothing more to find here,” he said and Natasha nodded. 

“Yes, you’re right. Let’s see if Tony found something from outside of the building. And I tell Maria that someone needs to question the guards when they are conscious again,” she added.

And after one last glance all around the scene the two Avengers left to head back to their hotel.


	21. Chapter 21

“Bucky,” Steve said and stared at the man in front of him disbelievingly.

“Yes,” he said. Steve had seen the video footage from the Smithsonian, but to see him here, right in front of him with his long hair, his beard and his metal arm, was something completely different. This here made it real.

“You remember me?” He asked and the other man nodded. He hunkered down in front of Steve, his elbows on his knees, and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I remember, Steve. I don’t remember everything but I remember us,” he said. Steve sat up and leaned his back against the wall behind him. He knew he should try to get away but he wanted to talk to Bucky first. 

“There is no us,” he said carefully and watched the other man. “I… I’m with Clint now and you know it,” he added then. 

“Yes, I know,” Bucky sat down cross-legged. “But it may be the same again. That’s why I brought him here,” he said and looked at Steve. He paled.

“Bucky, what have you done?” he asked and licked his lips. 

He smiled. “I brought him here, I taught him, Steve,” he said. “He’s ours now.” 

“What have you done,” he repeated and sat up on his knees. He had a really bad feeling right now and Bucky’s strange smile didn’t help to allay his fears. 

“The Avengers, Steve, Shield,” he shook his head. “We don’t need them. Just you and me against Hydra, like back in the days,” Bucky said. “You, me and our Clint,” he added then. 

“Bucky, please,” Steve rose swaying and Bucky did the same. They both stared at each other. “Let me out,” he demanded.

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? You let me out of this cell and bring me to Clint,” he said and made a step in his direction. 

“No, Steve.” Bucky rose, too. “Not yet. He… he’s not ready yet.” 

“Bucky, what have you done?” He asked once again. 

“You belong to me, Steve, and you know it,” Bucky said and Steve saw in his eyes that he actually believed it. 

“I thought you were dead, Bucky. I griefed for you, for a long time, but at some point... at some point I had to accept that live goes on,” he said. Bucky’s face crumpled. “I thought you were dead, Clint was here. He… he helped me find my way around this strange, new world, I helped him to cope with what Loki had done to him. There’s no us anymore, I’m with him now,” Steve explained and Bucky nodded.

“I’m not jealous, Steve,” He said then and made a careful step in his direction. “I know he belongs to you just the way you belong to me. He belongs to _us_.” 

“Bucky…” Steve tried again but the other man shook his head and stopped him.

“That’s why I brought him here, Steve. He’s ours.” Steve paled. He had a really bad feeling. “You, me, him, that’s all we need to go against Hydra.” 

“Bucky,” he started again and this time he didn’t interrupt him. “Please, tell me what you’ve done to Clint,” he asked and Bucky looked down at his hand for a second.

“I made him ours,” he said. “I made sure he knows whom he belongs to.” 

Steve closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 

“He’s ours, Steve,” Bucky whispered. But just as Steve wanted to say more he heard a scream and then another and he knew the voice. Bucky’s head snapped around and he went to the door.

“Clint,” Steve breathed and wanted to follow Bucky but he held him back. 

“No, he needs _me_ ,” Bucky said and went to the door. Steve, still a little woozy, wasn’t as fast as usual and Bucky slammed the door in his face and locked it before he could reach it. And then he heard the screams again. Clint. And he knew that he had nightmares. He still had them and he needed someone to get him out of them. Usually he, Steve, did that. He went to the door and looked through the window out into a corridor where Bucky unlocked another door and went in. He couldn’t see what… who… was inside but he was pretty sure that it was Clint. And the screams stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

Clint lay on his mattress and trembled violently. Blue. Everything was blue again and cold, so, so cold. He held his bow in his hands and aimed at Phil. He was cold but his hands were steady, though. 

‘Clint, please,’ Phil begged but Clint didn’t move his hands, he still aimed at him. And then he heard a voice, _that_ voice. 

‘Shoot,’ it said and Clint didn’t hesitate. He released the arrow, watched it fly through the air and then it penetrated Phil’s chest. Phil looked at him, disbelievingly, betrayal and pain in his eyes but Clint didn’t care. He just watched him fall down, watched him bleed out and when the spark of life vanished out of his eyes he woke up and screamed. Only a few seconds later the door went open and Barnes… no, Bucky… rushed in, dropped down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Shh, I have you,” he murmured and stroked Clint’s head. “I’m here.” Bucky was here. He would help him. 

“The… the dream… Loki… I… I… I killed Phil…” Clint stammered and tried to get up but Bucky held him in his arms, didn’t let go of him. Bucky would help him.

“Shh, calm down, Clint. It’s okay, you’re not alone, I have you,” Bucky whispered and caressed him carefully, only with his flesh and blood hand. His metal hand just held him. 

“Loki… he… he…” Clint shook his head and tried to rise but Bucky shook his head. 

“He’s not here, Clint. He can’t harm you. It was a dream, just a dream,” Bucky said. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a tissue and Clint had no idea where it came from. He didn’t have anything with him when he came in, right? Clint wasn’t sure. 

“But… I… I killed Phil… I killed Phil…” He mumbled again. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered quietly but Clint could hear him. 

“Why?” He asked quietly. Why would he be sorry? It was Loki who did that, right?

“The drug,” Bucky said. Clint looked at him. He didn’t understand. “It’s a side-effect.” 

“Why… why do you… why… I… I don’t…” Clint was confused. Why did Bucky give him the drug if he knew about the side-effects? 

“I’m sorry, Clint, I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered and kissed his temple. “But I’ve told you it will get better.” He cupped Clint’s face, pressed a small kiss onto his lips and Clint couldn’t help himself, he responded, opened his mouth, invited him in. “Steve is here,” he said then and Clint’s head snapped around. He looked at the other man, tried to find out if he had told him the truth. 

“Steve!” Clint breathed and he tried to rise but Bucky’s strong arms held him down. “I… I need to see him!” 

“Soon, Clint. He needs time. He needs to learn, too. Like you,” Bucky whispered and Clint nodded slowly. It actually made sense in Clint’s _cotton-candy-filled_ brain.

“Yes,” he said and cocked his head when Bucky smiled. “He needs to learn when we want to fight against HYDRA, right?” 

“Yes, love, you’re right.” Bucky kissed him, this time for real and Clint responded again, opened his mouth and started to explore Bucky’s mouth, too. He touched Bucky’s arms, both, the real one and the artificial one, and let his hands wander upwards, to Bucky’s shoulders, his neck, his head and he felt Bucky’s hands on his waist now. It felt so nice to be kissed by Bucky but there was something… something… not right. Something… no… someone. “Steve,” he moaned when they parted and Bucky’s expression darkened. “I… I shouldn’t…” He moved back, or at least he tried it.

Bucky grabbed his hands and held him, pulled him back into his arms. “You belong to me, Clint, don’t forget that,” he hissed. Why was he so angry? He was never angry at him, was he?

“I… I don’t…” If only the fog in his head would clear up, would let him think. 

“You’re mine, too, not only Steve’s.” Bucky pressed his lips onto Clint’s again, sucked at them and kissed his breath away. Clint tried to struggle, to free his hands but Bucky didn’t let go of them. Why was he so angry? 

“Steve?” Clint asked, clearly confused right now. He thought he was here. Why wasn’t Steve here? 

“I need to teach you another lesson,” Bucky growled now and once again kissed Clint, violently, painfully. And then he ripped the shirt Clint wore away. 

“Bu-bucky?” 

“You’re mine, too. You need to understand, to accept that.” Bucky moved and suddenly Clint found himself lying on his back on the mattress, his hands pressed down over his head, held by Bucky’s metal hand. He couldn’t move them, he tried it but it hurt. 

“Please,” he whispered while he tried to get his hands free, out of Bucky’s literally irony grip. Bucky let his flesh and blood hand roam over Clint’s naked chest, gentle and soft, caressed his nipples and he felt them harden, couldn’t hold back a moan. His nipples have always been very sensitive. It felt nice and wrong at the same time and he tried to move away but Bucky moved his body, straddled him and Clint was trapped. His mouth went dry immediately and he felt a tight knot in his stomach. 

“No,” he breathed. “Please.” 

Bucky leaned down, kissed him and when Clint tried to move his head away he grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, to accept the kiss. Bucky moved his hips, ground his jeans-clad crotch over Clint’s. The thin fabric couldn’t stop the sensation and Clint groaned again.

“Bucky, please,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay, Clint. You’re mine and I have you, right?” 

“Y-yes. But… but Steve?” Clint moved his hips and Bucky started to smile. 

“He’s ours, Clint,” he said and kissed Clint’s jaw, his cheek and then his lips again. The fingers of his flesh and blood hand still caressed Clint’s body, his chest, his stomach while his metal hand held Clint’s arms over his head. “And soon he will be with us.” 

“Yes,” he breathed huskily because it felt so, so good. Bucky’s hands on his body, his crotch rubbing on his, and Clint felt his dick harden. And when he saw Bucky’s grin broaden he knew that he could feel it, too. 

Bucky moved again and removed Clint’s pants and he had no idea how he managed it because he still held Clint’s hands over his head. Clint bucked when he brushed his more than half hard cock with the back of his hand. It felt so good, so good and right and wrong, all at the same time. 

“Bucky,” he moaned. 

“Yes, love? What do you want?” Bucky asked, his lips very close to Clint’s and he could feel the other man’s breath on his face. 

“I… I don’t know,” he groaned. “You. I need you.” he added after a moment. Bucky let his hand trail over Clint’s dick again. Clint thrust into his touch and Bucky chuckles slightly. 

“You like that?” He asked. Clint nodded with a groan. It was strange. He had never been so sensitive, why did he get hard at the slightest touch now? But it felt so good, so good. 

“Please,” he whispered and moved his hips in sync with Bucky’s hand. 

“What do you want?” Bucky asked again and Clint shook his head. He had no idea, he just knew that he needed more. 

“I… I don’t know… more, please,” he mumbled. 

Bucky kissed him again, touched his lips with his tongue and Clint let him in. The pleasure was so exquisite but he wanted more. He needed more. 

“Please,” Clint repeated. And this time he initiated the kiss, sucked at Bucky’s lips, explored his mouth, touched his tongue. It felt incredible. His dick was so painfully hard, it leaked precum and the kiss, Bucky’s touches didn’t bring the relief he needed. He needed… he needed…

“Fuck me,” he whispered in Bucky’s mouth. He didn’t see the triumphant glance in Bucky’s eyes when the soldier rose and removed his own clothes. 

Clint lay on his mattress, his dick painfully erect, and waited for Bucky to get naked as well and when he knelt down beside him again, he let his legs fall to the side, invited him to touch him. And Bucky touched him. He moved between Clint’s legs, let his hands roam over Clint’s chest and his stomach. He didn’t hold Clint’s hands anymore and Clint could touch Bucky, too. He run his hands through Bucky’s hair and the other man looked at him, disbelievingly. Clint didn’t understand, he was Bucky’s right? Why would he look at him like that? But then he pressed a kiss on Clint’s stomach. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. Clint nodded. Yes, he was sure, he wanted Bucky to touch him, to… to take him. He was sure, right? But when Bucky touched him again, stroked his legs, he stopped thinking and just enjoyed the sensation. His metal hand felt a little strange but not unpleasant and then Clint sucked in a harsh breath when a finger breached him. He had no idea where the lube came from but Bucky’s finger was coated in something wet and jelly-like. Only a few seconds later Bucky added a second and then a third finger. Clint hissed but didn’t stop him and when Bucky looked at him he nodded again. 

“Please,” he whispered. Bucky leaned over him, placed his metal hand beside Clint’s head, leaned in and kissed him and at the same moment Clint felt Bucky’s cock entering him. He arched his back, groaned into Bucky’s mouth and wrapped both arms around his waist to pull him down to him, to feel Bucky’s body against his own. Bucky chuckled when they broke the kiss but he started to move and there it was again, the incredible pleasure, the friction, the passion. Bucky kissed him once more, hungrily, devoured his mouth while his cock pistoned in and out of his channel, his balls slapped against Clint’s and his stomach rubbed along Clint’s dick and it took only a few more strokes before it was too much and he screamed again, this time it was Bucky’s name, full of pleasure while he shot his own load on Bucky’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but there's something for class i had to finish first. But I was so bored of those goddamn medieval nunneries, I had to write something else ;)


	23. Chapter 23

“It’s a week now,” Natasha said when Thor finally sat down. “And we have nothing, goddammit,” she added angrily. The three men who sat at the dining table shared glances. Usually Steve would admonish them to watch their language. But this time no one said a word. Tony shifted uncomfortable in his chair and stared at the StarkPad in his hand. 

“I have no idea where to look for them,” he said and sighed. He looked years older. He hadn’t slept much in the last weeks and since Steve was gone he was almost all the time awake, worked like one possessed to find them. “It’s as if earth had swallowed them.” 

“Did you…” Bruce started but Tony interrupted him brusquely.

“Yes,” he snapped. “I’ve researched each and every possibility and…” He huffed, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at Bruce. “Sorry, Bruce. I didn’t mean to yell at you,” he added quietly. 

“It’s okay, we’re all frustrated,” Bruce said.

“We must have missed something. It is not possible to vanish without a trace. It is simply not possible. They _have_ to be somewhere,” Thor said. He pursed his lips and seemed to think. “Maybe I can ask Heimdall.” He looked up. 

“Well, it can’t hurt.” Natasha nodded. “But you’re right. We must’ve missed something.” 

“You’re a Russian assassin,” Tony said and cocked his head. He looked at Natasha but this time it wasn’t mocking, this time he was dead serious. “If you would’ve kidnapped your former lover and his new lover, where would you be?” 

“Somewhere, where no one would expect me to be.” She shrugged. Bruce huffed in frustration. 

“We already went through all the possible…” he said, stopped mid-sentence and stared into space for a few seconds. 

“Bruce?” Tony asked, his brows furrowed. 

“Are you well?” Thor added but Bruce only stared and they all could actually see him thinking. 

“We searched all the _possible_ places,” he said then. 

“What?” Natasha asked and looked at Tony who shrugged. 

“We searched all the possible places,” Bruce repeated and stared at Tony now. “The _possible_ places.” He looked around. “Don’t you understand? We need to search the impossible places!” 

“Bruce, that is all well and good, but…” Thor started but Bruce interrupted him with his hand raised. 

“No, it’s the only logical conclusion. It’s… it’s like this Sherlock Holmes quote. ‘How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?’” Bruce looked around. “We have eliminated all the possible places, right? So they have to be at some _impossible_ place.” 

“Okay, and what _is_ an impossible place?” Tony chipped in, his arms folded over his chest. He didn’t seemed convinced yet. 

“I… I have to admit I have no idea,” Bruce said and when Tony opened his mouth, he added quickly, “yet.” Bruce looked at Natasha. 

“Nat, you know Barnes, right? You’ve worked with him?” 

Natasha half nodded, half shrugged. “I know the Winter Soldier, Bruce. I don’t know Barnes. Steve knows Barnes.” 

“And we can’t ask him because that asshole let himself getting captured,” Tony muttered. Natasha ignored him, she just continued where Tony had interrrupted her.

“I have no idea how much Winter Soldier is still left or how much Bucky Barnes is already there.”

“But you are a masterly spy, Natasha. You can try to empathize with him, right?” Thor asked. “As Tony had said earlier, what would you do in Barnes’ case?” 

Natasha pursed her lips but then, after a few seconds, she nodded. “I can call someone I haven’t asked yet.” 

“You know someone who possibly knows something and you haven’t called them? What…” Tony started to rant but Natasha’s glare stopped him immediately.

“It’s not someone who can tell me where they are, Stark,” she snapped. “But what this man can tell me can probably be helpful.” 

“What…” Bruce started but when he saw Natasha’s glance he shut up. 

“Don’t ask,” she said. “It will not be for free, though.” 

“If he wants money…” Tony said but Natasha shook her head.

“No, _this_ man doesn’t want money, he wants favors.” 

“Is it dangerous?” Bruce wanted to know and Natasha shrugged a tiny bit. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she said. 

“So, why did you not mention this man earlier?” Thor asked now and Natasha sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the Asgardian. 

“Because I didn’t think of him. But Bruce’s idea with the impossible places reminded me of him. It’s worth trying,” he shrugged again. 

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “Give it a try. Ask him… if it’s not too dangerous for yourself.” 

Natasha looked up but it seemed as if he actually meant what he said, he was dead serious. She nodded and then she left the room.

***

Natasha stared at the box for half an hour now. She knew she should open it. She knew that the content wasn’t dangerous. Not really. But she had a bad feeling nevertheless. She hadn’t talked to him for years and she wasn’t sure that she _wanted_ to talk to him. But it was necessary. Clint needed her and Steve, too. And maybe… maybe the Soldier, as well. She wasn’t sure about that but…

She sighed and finally opened the box. She took the old cell phone inside, closed the box, locked it and gave it back to the bank clerk to put it away. She left the bank and went to her car, climbed behind the wheel and sighed before she opened the phone and put a battery in. And then she dialed the only number saved in the phone book. 

It rang two times before she heard a beep and she knew that she could leave a message now. “Aleksey? Eto ya, Natal'ya. Pozvoni mne,” she said and quit the call. And now she had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleksey? Eto ya, Natal'ya. Pozvoni mne. - Alexey? It's me, Natalya. Call me.


	24. Chapter 24

“Steve?” Someone whispered and knelt down beside him. He was dazed and his head felt as if it was filled with cotton candy. He looked up and tried to focus on the man in front of him. He was blond but he couldn’t see his face, it was in the shadows, the room was only dim lit.

“Steve?” The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember, why. Everything was dulled and his arms were so heavy. He couldn’t lift his limbs. But he tried to turn his head. The man knelt down beside him and cradled his head in his lap. 

“Please, Steve,” a cold hand wiped over his forehead, stroked his hair. “You have to wake up.” 

“How is he?” Another voice asked beside them and Steve tried to turn his head. There was something shiny and metallic on him. 

“He’s awake somehow,” the first voice said and the hand still stroked over his hair.

“Steve?” The other voice said and cupped his face. He tried to focus his eyes once again. The man, a brunette, sat beside him but his face was not recognizable, too. But Steve knew him, he was sure of that. 

“Bucky?” He whispered.

“Yes, it’s me,” the man said. “And our Clint is here, too,” he added then. 

“Clint?” Steve asked and tried to turn his head. But the man who held his head leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“We have you, Steve,” the other man said. “We’re together now.” 

“Clint, please…” Steve mumbled. Clint stroked his hair again.

“Shh, everything will be fine. You’re not alone. We have you,” he said. 

“We will be together now, Steve. Forever,” Bucky added. Steve shook his head. This was not right, this was definitely not right. 

“No,” he murmured and now Bucky leaned down, stroked his arms and kissed him. It felt nice and wrong at the same moment. Something was not right here. If only he could remember but everything in his brain was so clouded and foggy. 

“It’s alright. It well be alright,” Clint whispered. A tear left Steve’s eye and ran along his cheek.

***

“You’re not going alone!” Tony stated and folded his arms over his chest. Natasha snorted and tried to turn but Thor stood behind her and he shook his head when she tried to walk away, tried to leave Tony’s lab.

“Tony is right, Natasha. It is too dangerous and one of us should come with you,” he said. 

“Guys, really. It’s nice that you’re worried but he’s not going to talk to me if one of you comes along. And by the way, he won’t harm me,” she said and folded her arms, too.

“Who is this guy you’re going to meet then?” Bruce asked and Natasha looked over her shoulder.

“It’s someone I knew from my time with the KGB and the Red Room,” she explained and Bruce paled visibly.

“You said it could be dangerous,” Tony snapped. 

“And two of our friends are already missing, Natasha,” Thor added. 

“We’re not going to let you go alone, without backup,” Bruce said quietly and removed his glasses to clean them. 

“I can’t take one of you with me,” Natasha spat. “He will know you and he will not talk to me.” 

“ _Whom_ can you take with you?” Thor wanted to know now. Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded slowly. 

“Sharon,” she said then. “I can take Sharon with me. She can stay in the background without him seeing her. She’s almost as good as me.” 

“Sharon? Sharon Carter? Peggy’s grand niece?” Tony wanted to know and Natasha nodded. “I had no idea that she’s here, too,” Tony said and looked at Bruce but the other man only shrugged. He knew Peggy only from Steve’s or Tony’s tales. 

“Maybe you’ve heard of Agent 13,” Natasha asked and Tony’s eyes went wide. Of course he’d heard of Agent 13. She was almost as popular in SHIELD’s gossip factory as the Avengers or Fury and his staff.

“She helped Steve after the shooting in his apartment. The one where Fury got shot, remember?” Natasha asked and all three men nodded. They knew about _that_ incident. 

“Okay, and you think she will come with you?” Thor asked now. Natasha nodded.

“And if she isn’t, she owes me a favor I can call in,” she said and shrugged. 

“Now that this is settled, the man you’re going to meet… who is he?” Tony asked again. He’d asked her a few times and somehow Natasha sensed that she had to come clean now. She sighed, went to one of the rolling chairs in the lab and sat down. 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” She sighed and looked at the three men who stood beside each other now. 

“Try us,” Bruce said with a small smile on his lips. 

“Alexei Shostakow, my husband.”

***

Natasha was alone when she left the car and walked onto a plaza in New York. She knew that Sharon was here somewhere. She arrived a few hours ago but Natasha had no way to contact her. Alexei would be able to get a fix on her if she would have a comm unit. But she knew that she was here. No one was as reliable as Sharon.

She walked to the fountain in the middle of the plaza and sat down at one of the benches around. She wore a light, backless summer dress so Alexei would see that she was unarmed. 

Luckily she didn’t have to wait that long. Only a few minutes later a man sat down beside her. 

“Privet Natal'ya,” he said but he didn’t look in her direction.

“Hello, Alexei,” she greeted him as well. “I’m glad you could make it.” 

“Oh, I was just curious why you would call me of all people,” the man said and smirked when he finally turned to look at her. He looked older than the last time she’d seen him but he was still an attractive man, even if he had graying temples now and wasn’t as slim as she remembered him.

“I need an information,” she said. Alexei looked at her for a long moment before he started to laugh. 

“SHIELD needs my informations?” He managed and pretended to wipe away a tear. 

“No, not SHIELD. _I_ need it and I know you have it,” she said. 

“Okay, just out of curiosity, what do you want to know?” 

“The Winter Soldier,” she told him. “I need to know everything about him and where he would hide.” 

“Why?” The question was a test. Alexei would know if she lied to him.

“He has two of my friends and I want them back, preferably unharmed.” She told him the truth. Alexei scrutinized her for a very long moment before he nodded.

“Why would I want to help you? You betrayed everything we believed in, you ran away and left me behind. Why should I help you?” 

“I had to, Alyosha,” she said. He flinched a tiny bit at the nickname she used but it was almost not visible and she could only see it because she knew him. “I was already dead inside and you know that I would’ve actually died if I.... I… Clint gave me a second chance and a reason to live. I had to take it.” 

“Clint… is he one of the men the Winter Soldier has?” Alexei asked slowly and Natasha nodded.

“Yes,” she said then. The Russian took a deep breath and pursed his lips. 

“You will owe me a favor, Natal’ya. When I call you, you will do what I tell you and you will not ask any questions. Do you agree?” 

Natasha closed her eyes. “Yes,” she whispered barely audible and nodded. 

“I will send everything you need to the Avengers Tower this afternoon,” he said and rose. “Bylo priyatno videt' vas snova, Natal'ya. Do skorogo.” He didn’t look back, he just walked over the plaza and disappeared between the other people.

Natasha waited till he was gone before she walked to her car as well. And only when she sat behind the wheel she called Tony to tell them that they would get what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Privet Natal'ya - Hello, Natalia
> 
> Bylo priyatno videt' vas snova, Natal'ya. Do skorogo. - It was nice to see you again, Natalia. See you later.
> 
> (I still use Google Translator. If this is wrong, please let me know so I can change it)


	25. Chapter 25

Steve tried to rise but he felt so weak right now. Whatever was in these shots Bucky gave him took it out of him.

He lay on a thin mattress Clint had brought into his cell and shivered. It was cold, so cold and he already felt his mind drift. It was foggy in his brain as if someone had stuffed cotton candy in it. Bucky came in a few times a day and more often than not Clint was with him. It was strange to see the archer clinging to Bucky. Steve was sure that Bucky had given Clint the same stuff and he wanted to strangle him for it. When it had this effect on him, he could only try to imagine what it had done to Clint. 

They came in each day, sat beside him, held him, stroked him, touched him and it felt good even if he didn’t want it. Clint smiled at him and kissed him but Bucky didn’t try it. Yet. But Clint also kissed Bucky and he felt a pang of jealousy when he had to see it. But he couldn’t get up. It was freezing cold and he felt as if he was in the ice again. 

Steve startled when the door went open and Bucky came in. Clint followed him and he had a tray in his hands with a bowl and a glass on it. 

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said and hunkered down in front of him. Clint put the tray onto the ground beside the mattress and sat down beside Steve. He put his hand on Steve’s shoulder for a second. Warmth radiated off of him and Steve almost sighed. 

But then he removed his hand, leaned over and took the bowl with the steaming hot food. “Here,” Clint said and wanted to give him a spoon but Steve didn’t take it. “You need to eat.” It was some sort of a stew and Steve eventually sighed when he felt the warmth seeping into his hands. They stopped shaking. 

“No,” he tried to refuse. He didn’t want to eat but Clint looked at him with those puppy eyes. 

“Please, Steve. It’s not drugged, believe me.” Clint took the spoon, dipped it into the stew and took a mouthful of it before he locked his eyes with Steve’s again. “You need to eat,” he repeated. Bucky came closer to him, sat down behind him and put his arm around Steve’s waist. 

“He’s right, Steve,” he said and Steve turned his eyes from Clint’s face to look at his former best friend, his kidnapper and the man who’d done _that_ to the man he loved. “He worries about you. And I’m worried, too.” 

“Please,” Clint said again. He put some stew onto the spoon and held it out for Steve to take. “Please, babe. Eat it.” 

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. Clint put the spoon back into the bowl and put it aside. “We need you, Steve,” he whispered and leaned his forehead against Steve’s. And Bucky slid closer to him, too. Steve felt their body heat and had to restrain himself from sighing. It was so freezing cold in here and they were so warm but he needed to be strong. He needed to resist their drugged food and he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. And he had to take Clint with him. 

“It is not drugged,” Clint said again. It was almost as if he could read his minds. “You do believe me, right?” 

“No,” Steve shook his head and Clint’s face crumpled. “I don’t know what he’d done to you but you’re not yourself, Clint,” he spat. 

Clint looked at him confused before he shared a glance with Bucky. “I…” he started but Bucky interrupted him. 

“Don’t yell at him,” Bucky said and his voice sounded angry as if he really cared about Clint. It was weird. Bucky had kidnapped Clint, had tortured him and had brainwashed him and now he sounded worried? 

“I’m sorry,” Steve tried to appease him. He turned to look at Clint. “I’m sorry, Clint,” he whispered. And Clint nodded and started to smile. He kissed Steve’s cheek and turned to take the bowl again. 

“Do you want to eat?” He asked again. Steve closed his eyes. “Please, Steve. I love you and you need to keep up your strength. We need you when we want to fight HYDRA.” 

“You really mean that?” Steve asked and cocked his head. Bucky nodded. “You want to fight against HYDRA and you want me to help you?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said. “They need to be destroyed. They are evil, Steve. But we’re only two and Clint… Clint is damageable.” Clint flinched when Bucky said that and he looked away as if it was his fault. “We need _you_ , Steve.” 

Clint looked at Bucky, held his eyes for a very long moment, and then he rose and left the room. 

“Dammit!” Bucky muttered and rose. He went to the door but he left the food and the water. Steve stared at it for a long moment but then he shoved it away and sat back down at his mattress, his back to the wall. As soon as he was alone he felt the cold again and he started to shiver. 

He wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled his knees up to his body to keep the little warmth in him. But then, when it was quiet, he heard voices outside of his cell and it sounded as if Bucky and Clint had a fight. They seemed to yell at each other for a while but Steve had no idea what they were fighting about. He rose and went to the door to listen but it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. He needed much longer because the shivers stopped him, held him back. 

“I know about the risks but it’s necessary,” Clint yelled. Steve could hear them when he put his ear against the door. 

“I will not risk your life, Clint. We need to convince him and…” 

“You can’t force him. He will not agree, he’s too stubborn, you know him. But I can do it and I want to do it.” 

“You can die! I don’t want you to die, Clint. You belong to me and…” 

“... and you to me and that’s why it’s necessary.” 

“You are as stubborn as Steve,” Bucky yelled and Steve heard a door slam shut and then Bucky appeared at his door again. Steve stepped aside when he came in. He saw him behind the door, grabbed his arm when Steve was in danger to fall down. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathed and held him. “Come on, sit down.” He helped him to his mattress and with a groan Steve slumped down. 

“What…” He wheezed but slowly turned to look at Bucky. “Why did you fight?” 

“He wants me to give him the super-soldier serum.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV in his drugged state of mind.

Clint had gone. Half an hour ago. He’d given him a shot. Usually Bucky did it but this time Clint had done it. He felt so weird. So… itchy. His skin was too tight. Everything itched and he couldn’t stop scratching.

 

He felt so… lethargic. 

 

Sleep. 

 

He wanted to rest. 

 

If only his skin would stop to itch. 

 

And it was cold.

 

So cold. 

 

Ice. 

 

He was in the ice and he couldn’t move. 

 

Cold.

 

Where was Clint? He wanted Clint.

 

Where was Bucky? He wanted Bucky.

 

Why was he alone?

 

He was Bucky’s. And he was Clint’s. He was theirs.

 

He needed…

 

… needed…

 

… needed…

 

Warmth.

 

Touch. Someone was here.

 

It itched.

 

Hands.

 

On his arms.

 

On his legs.

 

On his stomach.

 

Lips.

 

Lips on his lips.

 

It itched but he couldn’t scratch. 

 

He couldn’t. 

 

Hands.

 

They held him.

 

He couldn’t scratch.

 

Warmth.

 

In his stomach. 

 

Between his legs. 

 

Someone groaned.

 

Someone whispered in his ear. 

 

Hands on his skin. 

 

And it stopped to itch. 

 

It felt good.

 

So good. 

 

Lips on his. 

 

Warm. Soft. Perfect. 

 

More lips. Different.

 

More hands. Different. 

 

Someone groaned. 

 

It felt so good, so, so good. 

 

Pleasure. 

 

Touching. Hands on his body. Warm hands. A cold hand.

 

More. Needed more. Pleasure… 

 

Someone held him... Clint.

 

Someone touched him... Bucky.

 

Warmth. He felt warm. His body felt warm.

 

Pleasure. 

 

More touches. More. More hands. More lips. More… pleasure.

 

Please!

 

_We have you._

 

“Bucky!”

 

Pleasure!

 

“Clint!”

 

_We love you, Steve._


	27. Chapter 27

There was a big explosion when Hulk kicked in the factory hall’s door. Tony, who stood beside him, thanked all the possible existing deities for wearing his suit. Otherwise he could’ve told them in person what he thought of them. 

Thor, on the other hand, got blown through the wall behind them and only the fact that he was Asgardian and a little more resistant than an ordinary human being kept him alive. He and Tony had tried to stop Hulk from kicking in the door but the green giant was too enraged to hold back and as soon as he had left the quinjet and Bruce had _let him out_ he ran to the old factory and, well, opened the doors Hulk-style. 

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked when Thor crawled out of the rubble. 

“More or less,” he said and threw an angry glare in Hulk’s direction but the giant rioted through the huge factory hall, tearing down old machines and throwing them through walls. He pulled a shrapnell - the handle as it seemed - out of his armor and let it drop to the ground. 

Sharon and Sam looked after Tony but the genius already got up, even if his suit was dented and covered in dust, dirt and Hulk-blood. 

“Dammit,” he muttered and looked around but Hulk was still destroying the equipment in the hall and roared angrily. No one was allowed to _take away cupid_ , his second best friend next to Natasha. 

“I admit, I haven’t expected that,” Natasha said as soon as she was within earshot. 

“He’s the goddamn Winter Soldier,” Sharon muttered. “We should’ve expected something like that after the whole Washington debacle.” Natasha threw a murderous glance in her direction but Tony was already distracted with the scanner in his hand. His eyes went wide as saucers and he had stared disbelievingly at the file Natasha had brought back because it just couldn’t be this easy. The Soviets, who had put the arm on Barnes, had built in a tracker but they saw no reason to activate it since they _sold_ the soldier to Hydra and so he wasn’t their problem anymore. With the tracker it was easy for Tony to find the soldier’s location, to find the old, abandoned factory.

“They are this way,” he said and pointed at the stairs leading to the upper floors and Thor and Sam followed him.

“Be careful,” Natasha said and looked around. The explosion blew up lots of dust - literally - and they sure as hell had heard it. Sharon shared another glance with Natasha before they jogged in their direction. Barnes knew they were here and he had secured the place. The two women looked around warily for more traps. And just as Tony wanted to step onto the first stair tread Sharon yelled, “Stop, Tony!”

He stopped immediately, foot still mid-air. And when she pointed he saw it, too. There was a thin wire, almost invisible. Natasha came over and knelt down beside the metal stairs and looked on their bottom side. And then she paled. 

Sharon looked over Natasha’s shoulder at the bomb as well. 

“What?” Tony asked. He had put his foot down on the ground again. 

“That’s not Soviet style,” Sharon murmured. 

“Well, Barnes was Hydra, why should he…” Tony said but Natasha shook her head.

“No, you read the file. Before he was with Hydra, he was with the so called Department X. And this bomb, it’s…” 

“... SHIELD.” Sharon finished. 

“You mean… Barton? Barton built the bomb?” Tony paled, too. And Sam had finally managed to stop Hulk’s rampage. Suddenly it was very quiet around them. 

“I… I’m pretty sure there’s a logical explanation,” Sharon said and licked her lips. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Tony wanted to know.

“That does not matter right now. They know that we are here and we need to find them as fast as possible,” Thor interrupted them and Hulk roared from the factory hall. 

“Hey!” Sam yelled only half a second later. “Guys!” The remaining Avengers looked at each other for a second and then they ran to Sam and Hulk… and gaped disbelievingly at the scenery. Hulk had destroyed lots of the old machines and had them thrown around in his rage. He had thrown one of them through a wall and they all could see what looked like a corridor, built _inside_ of the wall, like a secret passage. 

But just as Tony wanted to enter the passage they heard the SHIELD agent who piloted the quinjet through the comms screaming, in pain and for help. Thor and Sam ran to the bursted door, Natasha in tow. Tony closed the faceplate of his helmet and flew behind them. Sharon looked at the Hulk and raised a brow and the green giant jumped right through the roof.

But as soon as Thor and Sam left the building, they had to duck because someone shot at them. Tony flew past them and up to the quinjet. Barnes stood inside of the aircraft, a rifle in his hands and shot at them, the pilot unconscious or dead on the ground. Steve was beside him, wearing some ridiculous white scrubs and seemed spaced out. But when Tony tried to get closer to the quinjet and he aimed with his repulsors he suddenly got hit by an arrow and everything inside the suit went black. Someone roared and caught him - Hulk - before he hit the ground. 

“Stop them!” Natasha yelled at Thor when the engines of the jet powered up and the aircraft slowly lifted off. Barnes, Barton and Rogers stole the quinjet, _Tony’s_ quinjet. 

The Asgardian didn’t hesitate, he rotated Mjölnir but before he could follow them he got hit by something and he crashed through the wall and into the factory hall. 

“Thor!” Sharon yelled and ran to him while Natasha aimed at Barnes who stood still in the back of the jet, a grenade launcher in his hand now. He looked at her, too, but then the hatch went shut and the pilot - Clint - stepped on the gas, so to speak. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sharon snarled over the comms. Sam lifted off and tried to follow the quinjet. Natasha turned to look in Sharon’s and Thor’s direction. The Asgardian was injured but alive, he got flung through walls two times in only a few minutes.

“You could’ve shot Barnes,” Tony said as soon as he had peeled himself out of his damaged armor. 

“Yes, and killed Barton or Rogers at the same moment,” she spat. 

“As long as he doesn’t find the tracker we can find them again,” Tony huffed. “We just… we just need to call someone to fetch us since those fuckers stole our jet.” 

“And maybe an ambulance for Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the Winter Soldier's comic background.


	28. Chapter 28

“Are they following us?” Steve asked when Bucky closed the hatch of the quinjet. 

“No. Iron Man’s suit should be still down and Thor…” Clint said quietly. 

“I shot him,” Bucky admitted grimly. 

“Is he…” Steve tried to rise but he was still not fully fit again. He needed two tries and Bucky’s help to get up. 

“Dead?” Bucky suggested and Steve nodded. “I’m not sure. I shot him with a grenade,” he pointed at the XM25 lying on one of the seats, “but I’m not sure how resilient an Asgardian is.” Bucky took Steve’s arm and helped him onto one of the seats and strapped him in. 

“So, nobody is following us?” Steve asked again but he was pale like a sheet. Bucky knew that he considered the Asgardian a friend but they tried to take away his Steve and his Clint and he couldn’t let them do it. Steve would understand.

“No,” Bucky went to the co-pilot’s seat and sat down. “Did you turn off the jet’s GPS?” 

“Of course,” Clint said. He checked the instruments again, just to be sure, and then he turned to look at him, Bucky. “How could they find us?” 

“That’s a good question.” Bucky had no idea. He had been so careful to leave no traces and yet they had found him, them. He had even checked the two of them if they had trackers. Clint had had one and he had cut it out of his shoulder before he had taken him with him. And he had cut his own tracker out of his leg out as soon as he’d been alone after dragging Steve onto the riverbank in Washington. Hydra had always wanted to know where he was but he didn’t want Hydra to know and so he had cut it out. So, how could the Avengers find them?

“Clint? Any ideas?” He looked at the archer who flew the jet as fast as possible. Bucky had given him coordinates from another abandoned base they could use but they had to find out how the Avengers managed to find them. 

“Maybe Tony found a way. He’s a genius after all.” He shrugged but Bucky could see the lines of worry in his face. And even if it was fucked up right now - they had just lost their base - he knew now that Clint definitely was his. The fact that he fought against his former team mates, against his friends more than proved it. And Steve… he was just about ready. 

Bucky smiled and reached over, put his hand on Clint’s neck and caressed him. 

“Maybe…” Steve piped up from the backseat, “Maybe they had help. Didn’t Thor tell us that Heimdall can see everyone?” 

“That’s true,” Clint confirmed. Bucky took a deep breath, squinted his eyes and pressed his lips together but when he saw Clint’s worried expression he tried to relax his features. He knew how scary his ‘Winter Soldier’ look could be. 

“We need to find a way to hide and we need to find out how the Avengers could find us,” Bucky said. He was worried. Everything worked out fine so far but then the team appeared to take away what was his. He wouldn’t let them take away his boys. But then something came into his mind. “When you were with Loki, Heimdall couldn’t find you, right?” 

Clint swallowed and gritted his teeth, his knuckles were white around the controls. Bucky could see that Loki was still a sore point but he needed an answer. 

“I’m sorry, Clint. But do you want them to find us? Do you want them to separate us?” He asked and Clint looked at him again. He saw the conflict in his eyes. But then he shook his head.

“No, of course not. Loki…” He almost stumbled upon the name, “he used some kind of magic spell to hide us from Heimdall’s eyes.” 

“So that’s not an option,” Steve said and Bucky turned around to look at him. 

“Unless we ask him,” Bucky said then and the jet swerved when Clint turned violently to him. 

“No!” He was pale like a ghost and Bucky saw his hands tremble. He knew that the drug he had given him had intensified the nightmares but he needed to know if Loki was an option. 

“He’s in jail in Asgard as far as I know,” Steve said from behind. Bucky sighed. That was a no then. 

“Okay, we find out how the Avengers could find us first,” he said and Clint nodded. He pressed a few buttons and turned the jet to land it on a mountain plateau, not far away from a cave.   
“That’s it?” He asked when he shut down the engines. 

“It may be not much to look at but that’s the idea. No one would search here.” Clint opened the hatch and Bucky helped Steve up and led him out of the jet. 

“So, why did they give it up then?” Steve asked and leaned heavily on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I killed them,” Bucky stated matter-of-factly. Steve stopped dead in his tracks. “This was one of their research hubs. Mostly Scientists, a few soldiers. And a bunch of children they used for their experiments.” 

“Oh my god,” Clint breathed behind them. Bucky turned around.

“Do you understand now why I need you? I can’t shut all of them down alone.” 

Clint nodded. And Steve squeezed his hand.


	29. Chapter 29

As it turned out, inside of the _cave_ was a fully functional base. Clint and Bucky removed the dead bodies because Hydra hadn’t bother to collect them. It stank abominable. The two men burnt them outside of the cave while Steve tried to find something to get rid of the smell. 

“We still need to find out how they could find us,” Clint said and Bucky nodded. “I’ve thought about it.” 

“And?” 

“If they didn’t contact Heimdall, then the only thing that makes sense is a tracker,” Clint said.

“Yeah, but I cut out all of them. Mine, yours. Steve didn’t have one, I’ve checked him.”

“Then we check that again. Just to be sure.” Clint shrugged. 

“But…” Bucky started but Clint stopped him. 

“You stopped searching when you found the tracker, right?” Clint asked. Bucky nodded.

“If it were me, I would implant two of them. Everyone stops after finding the first one.” He shrugged again. Bucky looked at him for a very long moment and pursed his lips. 

“You know, that actually makes sense,” Bucky said. “We’ll check that as soon as we’re done here.” He pointed at the stack of burning corpses. And then he looked up and scrutinized Clint. “You’re very clever,” he added. Clint cocked his head, deliberating if this was a compliment or an insult. 

“Maybe,” he said then cryptically. Bucky considered giving him another shot of the drug. Just to be sure.

“Okay, let’s see if Steve found something for the smell.”

***

Bucky knew there had to be a scanner somewhere. There was always a scanner in Hydra’s labs and he searched them for it. When he finally found it he went to Clint and Steve. They were in one of the offices, one of the few that didn’t smell that bad. Steve found patchouli herbs in one of the living quarters and now it smelled of dead people _and_ patchouli out there.

Clint had an arm around Steve - he still needed lots of body contact - and looked up when Bucky entered. Bucky held the scanner for them to see. 

“Found it,” he said. 

“Okay,” Clint rose and he saw that Steve hated to lose the contact but he kept quiet. “Check me,” the archer said and lifted both arms. 

Bucky activated the scanner and checked both, Clint and Steve, but neither of them had a tracker. When he’s finished he handed the scanner to Clint and he started to scan him, Bucky. But when he wanted to check the artificial arm Bucky shook his head. “That’s just wires and metal,” he said. Clint frowned.

“Better safe than sorry,” he said and after a long moment he held out his left arm. 

“You’re right,” he admitted. And when the scanner beeped he stared at it open-mouthed. 

“What the… I checked it last time,” he said, still confused. “It was negative.” 

“But now there is a signal,” Steve came over to them. “Okay, first, let’s remove it and _then_ we find out how there could be a signal when there wasn’t one the last time when you checked it.” 

“I have no idea _how_ to remove it,” Bucky admitted and looked at the other two men. Clint pursed his lips and bit on it for a second.

“Well, I build trick arrows for a long time. I mean, I’m not an electronics expert, not like Tony, but… if you want to I can take a look.” 

Bucky was still astounded when he looked at Clint and saw how the man had changed, how he trusted him and how he was willing to help him. 

“You think you can do it?” Steve asked and raised a brow. Clint cocked his head as if he wanted to ask if all of them underestimate him. 

“I stop if I can’t do it. You know, before I fuck something up.” 

“Okay,” Bucky said and nodded. “Let’s do it. What do you need?” 

“Precision tools and light to start with,” he said and Bucky nodded again. 

“Let’s see what we have here.”

***

“That’s it?” Steve asked and looked at the tiny item on the table between them.

“That’s it,” Clint said. He put down the tiny pincers beside the chip he had removed out of Bucky’s artificial arm. Bucky stared at it for a long moment. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“It’s old tech,” Bucky explained. Both, Clint and Steve, frowned. “It’s too old for Hydra. It had to be there before… before they sold me to them.” He swallowed hard. The memory of his time with Department X was back, too, and it wasn’t a pleasant one.

“They?” 

“The Department X,” Bucky said. “They had me before they sold me to Hydra. They put the arm on me.” He remembered the pain when they cut off the remains of his arm. They had given him a sedative but the pain was so intense that he woke up during the process. He remembered their faces.

“And they installed a tracker, too.” Clint added then and it brought him back to reality.

“But why could you not find it last time?” Steve wanted to know and Bucky pursed his lips again. 

“Maybe it’s possible to activate it from afar?” Clint suggested. And when the other two men looked at him questioningly he shrugged.

“Maybe I’m not a master spy like Natasha but I know the business,” he said. 

“So, let’s assume it’s possible to activate it from afar and the Avengers found out how to do it, then they know that we’re here, right?” Steve said. 

“How long are we here?” Clint asked and Bucky shrugged.

“I’m not sure. About two hours, give or take,” he said. “Why?” 

“If we move the tracker, they probably think we just made a break. And I already have an idea how to get rid of them for a while,” he said then and grinned. “Do you trust me?” Clint suddenly asked and Bucky stared at him, baffled. He didn’t expect this question and now he had to ask himself. Did he trust Clint? He scrutinized him for a long moment. 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked to play for time. 

“We send them on a chase around the world.” Clint grinned, he was so eager and confident, Bucky couldn’t deny him his idea. 

“If you can get them off of our tracks, do it,” he said then and he hoped that he won’t be sorry to let him go. Clint’s grin broadened and he leaned in to kiss him, Bucky. And then he kissed Steve. 

“See you in a few,” he said and off he went.

***

Tony and Natasha hurried through the small alley in Shanghai, Tony’s eyes always on the detector he held in his hand.

“We’re almost there,” he murmured and pointed at a building not far away. “What does the sign say?” He wanted to know and Natasha looked up. 

“It’s a… well… pharmacy. Sort of,” she said. When Tony furrowed his brows she sighed. “They sell herbs and… and _stuff_.” 

“Stuff?” Tony stopped. But Natasha grabbed his arm and dragged him along. 

“Yes, stuff. Don’t ask. You don’t want to know, trust me.” She already opened the door and went in. An older woman sat behind a low counter on an equally low bench and smoked a pipe. She talked to a man who sat on a cushion in front of the counter and she startled when she saw Nat and Tony enter her shop so brusquely. And she immediately started to chatter away in Shanghainese. 

“What does she say?” Tony almost yelled. The woman rose amazingly spry and gestured with her hands. Natasha talked to her and in an instant both of them yelled at each other while Tony used the moment to look around. There was a door in the back and he looked over to Natasha and the woman, who still argued, before he slipped through it. If his detector was correct, Barnes hid somewhere in this house. 

As quiet as possible he sneaked around a corner and to a door. His detector said, Barnes was in there but before he opened the door he pressed his ear against the door. He could hear someone snore slightly and he reached for the tranquilizer gun. And then, as quiet as possible, he opened the door and shot a tranq dart at the sleeping figure on the _bed_. 

“What the…” he blurted when he went over and turned the figure around. It was an old man and not Barnes. 

“Why did you shoot at _him_?” Natasha suddenly asked beside him and Tony almost jumped out of his skin. 

“The detector says Barnes is in this room and I thought, he’s the goddamn Winter Soldier, so, better safe than sorry... “ He explained quick and gestured with his hands. 

Natasha looked from him, to the old man, to the woman who stood behind them and yelled even more than earlier in the shop and back to him. “That’s not Barnes.” 

“Really? No kidding!” He spat and Natasha grabbed the detector and stared at it, then looked around the room, went to a chest and opened it. The woman yelled and gestured with her hands and tried to stop her but Tony held her back. 

And then Natasha turned around, a bag in her hands and she held a small, square device in her hand. The tracker chip. They found and removed it. 

“Fuck!” Tony yelled and hit the wall beside him. “And now?” 

“Now? Now we have nothing.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Oh fuck!” Tony blurted when he finally found what he had searched for. After getting back to New York he had tried to find out how it was possible that Barnes’ tracker was in this old Chinese man’s luggage. The woman had told them her husband had been in New York to visit his brother and then, after he came back, the Avengers were on his trail. So somehow between Barnes’ escape with Steve and Clint and the old man’s return to Shanghai he had somehow gotten the tracker. That meant, someone had given it to him.

“Check the airport,” Natasha suddenly said over his shoulder and Tony almost jumped out of his skin. After all the time he knew her, she still could make him jump with her stealthiness.

“Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches!” Tony yelped and grabbed his chest. “Are you trying to kill me? I’ve a heart condition, remember?” 

“Yeah, Tony. Heart condition. If only all people with heart conditions had hearts as strong as yours,” Natasha said but he saw a tiny smirk around her lips. 

“Okay, the airport. JFK, right?” Tony ignored her last comment and had started to type already, hacked into the airport’s surveillance system. “The man’s plane started at 10.33 am. Let’s take a look at…” he mumbled into his beard and at some point he stopped talking and stared at the screen. Natasha looked over his shoulder.

“There!” She pointed and Tony stopped the recording. “That’s the guy, right?” 

“Yes,” Tony started the footage again. “JARVIS, can you follow Mr. Zheng’s movements?” He asked and the AI confirmed it. He leaned back in his chair and watched the old man carry his suitcase to the check-in counter and then walking to drink a cup of tea. Someone, wearing a hoodie with the hood over his head, walked behind him, passed him, bumped into him, apologized and walked away.

“Shit!” Natasha cursed. “JARVIS, can we see that scene from another camera?” She asked.

“I’m afraid this is the only camera that recorded the incident,” the AI said. 

“Can you follow the other man? The man who bumped into him?” 

“Okay, what have you seen?” Tony asked and took a closer look at the screen. 

“I’m not sure. That guy put the tracker in the old man’s pocket but…” she bit her lip. 

“That’s not Barnes,” Tony stated. “No metal arm.” 

“Yes, that’s why I want to see his face,” Natasha said. 

“What have you seen?” Tony asked again and turned to look at Natasha. She shrugged and licked her lips.

“I’m not sure. The way he walks, it’s…” She shrugged again. 

“Natasha,” Tony said. He held her eyes with his.

“I have found something, Agent Romanoff,” JARVIS interrupted them. 

“Can we see it?” Natasha asked and the scene on the screen changed. The man always tried to avoid the cameras but he couldn’t avoid his reflexion in a display window. Maybe he didn’t realize it but there it was and JARVIS had enhanced it already. 

“Oh my god,” she blurted and slapped a hand over her mouth and Tony paled, too. 

The man who put the tracker in the old man’s luggage was Clint Barton. 

“JARVIS, check all the videos. I want to see if Barnes or Rogers are there as well,” Tony snapped.

“Yes, sir,” the AI confirmed. And then he was quiet for a few seconds. “Sir, neither Captain Rogers nor Sergeant Barnes were around. Or if they were, then they could avoid to get recorded,” JARVIS said.

Tony looked at Natasha but they both didn’t know what to say. Clint was there on his own and he didn’t try to get away, no, he even laid a false trail.

***

When Tony and Natasha entered the room, Bruce, who sat beside Thor’s bed, looked up.

“How’s he?” Natasha asked and Bruce shrugged. 

“Nothing has changed. He’s still unconscious,” he said. The grenade that had hit him had done a lot of damage and only the fact that he was Asgardian had kept him alive. He fell into some sort of coma when they brought him to the tower. It was different than any other coma they had seen before. Thor was awake when they brought him in and treated his wounds but then he had said that he needed to sleep, laid down, closed his eyes and fell into this coma. He was regenerating, but very, very slow. One of them was here with him all the time in case he would wake up. But so far nothing has happened. 

“You two look as if you’d seen a ghost,” Bruce said and Natasha and Tony shared glances again. 

“Well, we found out who had placed the tracker in the old man’s luggage,” Tony said.

“Who did it?” Bruce wanted to know and once more Natasha and Tony shared a glance. 

“It was… it was Clint,” Natasha finally said. 

“What?” 

“Clint put the tracker in the man’s luggage… and..” 

“And? Come on, guys. Do I need to worm it out of you bit by bit?” 

“He was there alone,” Tony said now. “JARVIS checked it. Neither Barnes nor Steve were there.” 

“Maybe… maybe there’s an explanation. Maybe Barnes threatened him to do it. He still has Steve, right? Maybe he forced him to do it or he would hurt Steve,” Bruce said and looked from Tony to Natasha and back.

“Yes, that sounds plausible,” Natasha said.

“Plausible? I mean, that’s Clint we’re talking about. He wouldn’t…” Tony started but then he stopped.

“Loki?” Bruce whispered. 

“You think Barnes has brainwashed him?” Tony asked and Bruce shrugged. All three shared uncomfortable glances. 

“This is so fucked up,” Tony cursed. 

“What are we doing now?” Natasha asked and Bruce sighed.

“We find them. What else.”

***

Bucky went to the bedroom he and Steve had prepared while Clint was away. They had thrown the bunk beds out of one of the living quarters, had carried in a few mattresses and built a huge bed for the three of them. Clint, who just came back, followed him into the room and saw the bed. Steve had put sheets and cushions on it and it looked really comfortable.

“Do you like it?” Bucky asked and Clint looked from him to Steve, who sat at the edge of it, and back. He smiled. 

“Yes, of course,” he said when he felt Bucky’s hand and the small of his back. He shoved him a tiny bit closer and Clint went to Steve, leaned down and kissed him. He put his hand on Steve’s cheek and the super soldier smiled at him when he broke the kiss. 

“Did it work?” Bucky asked and sat down beside Steve while Clint stripped out of his shoes and socks to flop down as well. 

“Well, the tracker is on its way to China and they will follow him,” Clint said with a smirk. 

“How…” Steve started but stopped when he saw Clint’s expression. “You smuggled it in someone’s bag, right?” Clint’s grin broadened and he lay back on his elbows. 

“That was a good idea,” Bucky said and smiled. And then he leaned over to him to kiss him. Clint put one of his hands on the back of his head and opened his mouth to invite him in. Steve looked at the two of them and smiled fondly. When Bucky and Clint parted the turned their heads to look at Steve and Clint reached out and pulled Steve into their middle. 

“Ours,” he whispered and looked at Bucky. The possessiveness in his voice made Bucky shudder slightly. 

“Ours,” Bucky repeated. And Steve wriggled his arms around Clint and Bucky and smiled again. 

“Yes, and you’re mine,” he said. 

“Yes, we are,” Bucky confirmed and Clint leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. 

Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s chest and Steve turned his head to kiss him, too. Clint let his hand slide under Steve’s shirt and he teased his nipples. Steve hissed. Bucky knew how sensitive Steve’s nipples were back in the days and apparently it hadn’t changed. 

Clint moved his hands and shoved Steve’s shirt upwards. Bucky saw this and helped him to strip Steve out of the fabric. They both shared glances over Steve’s naked chest and started to tease his nipples with their tongues, teeth and lips together. Steve moaned and threw his head back but placed both his hands on Clint’s and Bucky’s shoulders. 

“He likes it,” Clint whispered with a smile and Bucky nibbled on Steve’s nipple and made the super soldier hiss again. 

“He does,” he confirmed a second later. 

“Come on, please,” Steve groaned and finally Bucky gave in. He sat up, opened Steve’s pants and stripped him out of them. Steve helped him by lifting his hips and Bucky took the boxers off as well. His cock was rock hard and it slapped against his naked stomach as soon as the pants were gone. Clint, who had watched, saw the smear of precum against his belly. And Steve blushed when he realized that he was completely naked while the other two were still clothed. 

Bucky, who still sat on his knees, leaned over to Clint and helped him out of his shirt as well. Steve reached up, pulled Clint down to him and kissed him again while Bucky continued to undress Clint. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered when he saw _his_ two men lying naked on the bed, kissing and caressing each other. But then the two parted and turned to him, shared a glance with wicked grins and sat up. Steve helped Bucky out of his shirt while Clint opened the boots and removed them. And then Steve pushed him back, leaned over him and kissed him. Bucky let them take the lead and while Steve still plundered his mouth, Clint continued to undress him. 

He lay on his back, Steve’s lips on his, Steve’s tongue in his mouth but when Clint licked over his cock he almost bit Steve. “Shit,” he cursed when Steve broke the kiss. Clint really had a talented mouth and he swallowed Bucky’s cock to the hilt. Bucky couldn’t hold back a filthy moan and Steve chuckled, leaned down and started to tease his nipples. He licked one of them and twirled the other one between his fingers and switched between them every now and then while Clint still sucked his cock. 

But when he was close he stopped them. “Not like this,” he said quietly and both men nodded. 

“Do you have…” Clint started but Steve already turned and angled at something beside the bed and he threw a bottle of lube in Clint’s direction. And then he came over to them.

Steve and Bucky shared a small glance before they _manhandled_ Clint onto his back. Bucky kissed him thoroughly while Steve spread his legs and started to prepare him. He stretched his hole with two fingers and after a few seconds and moans he added the third finger. 

“Fuck me, Steve,” Clint groaned. Steve lubed his cock and lined up against Clint’s hole and then, after another glance with Bucky, entered him. Clint threw his head back. He definitely loved it and Bucky watched them a few seconds. Steve pounded into Clint’s body and Bucky held Clint’s head and teased his nipples. 

But suddenly Steve stopped, leaned down, kissed Clint and looked up at Bucky. 

“You want to sit here all evening?” Steve asked with a smirk. Bucky raised a brow but Clint reached over, grabbed the bottle of lube and threw it back to Bucky. 

“You want me to…” he asked and Steve nodded. 

“... fuck me, yes.” 

Bucky was stunned for a moment. But he rose, took the bottle and slid between Clint’s and Steve’s legs. Steve still didn’t move aside from leaning down and kissing Clint. Bucky let both his hands roam over Steve’s back before he spread his ass cheeks. When he saw Steve’s tiny, pink hole he couldn’t hold back, he leaned down and licked over it. Steve didn’t expect that and he gasped and moved his hips and Clint groaned helplessly beneath him. 

“Fuck,” Clint pressed through his teeth. “That was…” 

Bucky chuckled and squeezed a dollop of lube out onto his right fingers and started to prepare Steve.

“Come on, I’m ready,” Steve hissed and Bucky kissed him between his shoulder blades. 

And then he shoved in. Both men beneath him groaned. Bucky started to move, both hands holding Steve’s hips and his thrusts shoved Steve forward, too, and into Clint’s body and it was such a perfect moment, he couldn’t believe that it was possible. He had both his men in his bed and they loved it and they loved him and he loved them and it was simply perfect. Steve kissed Clint while Clint’s hand moved to Bucky’s hand and stroked his fingers. 

They didn’t last very long and Clint was the first one who came, Steve’s hand around his dick and his hand entangled with Bucky’s, closely followed by Steve. Bucky groaned when Steve squeezed his channel together but he grabbed his hips again and fucked a few more times into him but then he removed his cock, wrapped his hand around it, jerked it and watched his own cum hit Steve’s back. 

“Dammit.” He breathed hard when he flopped down beside Steve and Clint. 

“Yeah,” Clint agreed with a grin on his face. Somehow Steve managed to get one of the shirts and they cleaned themselves a bit before they cuddled up together, Bucky in the middle, Clint to his left and Steve to his right. And when he felt them drift off to sleep he pressed a small kiss onto each man’s forehead. “Love you,” he whispered quietly and closed his eyes, too.


	31. Chapter 31

“You wanted to see us?” Steve asked as soon as he and Clint entered their conference room. Bucky was already there, hunched over some sheets of paper and Steve couldn’t help himself, he had to check out the curve of his ass in the tight BDUs. 

“Yes,” Bucky looked up and waved them over. “Look at this,” he said and pointed at the sheets. 

“What’s that?” Clint wanted to know and looked over Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I managed to repair one of the computers and found this in the database,” he said. 

“You know how to repair a computer?” Steve stopped and stared. He had no idea how they even worked and Bucky could repair them?

“HYDRA filled me up with useful information when I was in cryo,” Bucky mumbled. “If you have to extract data and people try to destroy their computers it’s helpful if you can repair some of the damage,” he finally explained when both, he and Clint looked at him questioningly. 

“What if…” 

“I also know how to recover data to a certain degree,” he said and shrugged. Steve raised a brow. He was impressed. 

“To a certain degree?” Clint asked and Bucky shrugged again. 

“If it’s destroyed as bad as in our old base then…” He stopped and breathed. 

“So, what do we have?” Steve asked then. Bucky nodded and turned back to the papers. 

“I have a mission for us,” he said.

“A mission? What is it about?” Steve wanted to know. 

“I’ve discovered lately that HYDRA kidnaps people with certain skills,” Bucky explained and Clint looked up and frowned.

“What kind of skills are we talking about?” Clint asked. 

“All kinds of skills. Some are very intelligent, geniuses so to speak, some are mutants, some are humans talented in certain areas, like you, Clint. They disappear and no one knows what happens to them,” Bucky said and wiped over his face with his flesh and blood hand. “And I don’t want to imagine what HYDRA can do with people like that in their ranks.” 

“Okay, and you know where they are?” Steve asked but Bucky shook his head.

“No, but I know where to find the informations we need,” Bucky said. 

Steve looked at him and at Clint and then he nodded. “You were right,” he said. “You can’t do that alone.” 

“But we need a plan,” Clint said. 

“Then we better get started,” Steve said and went to the table to take a look at the sheets. Clint came, too, and then the three of them started to form a plan.

***

Fury stormed into the room, slammed a newspaper onto the conference table between them, glared at all of them and sat down, his arms folded.

“Have you read the papers today?” He asked everybody around. Tony shook his head. Bruce sipped his tea and shook his head as well. Natasha leaned over and took the paper opened it. Sam, who came over yesterday when Natasha had called him, looked over her shoulder. 

“Okay, what happened?” Bruce asked when Natasha threw the paper down but kept quiet, just glared as angrily as Fury. 

“The police found eleven dead people in a doctor’s office in Los Angeles. All the computers are destroyed, the harddisks are stolen or destroyed and lots of the files are gone, too,” Sam said. “One woman, Dr. Hernandez, is still missing.” 

“And why is that our problem?” Tony said.

“Because,” Natasha stepped in, “two of the dead people were shot with arrows and a witness said a man with a metal arm left the office together with two other men. All three men wore masks and black combat dresses and one had long hair. Does that ring a bell?” 

“Shit,” Tony cursed. “Why a doctor’s office?” 

“That’s the question, Mr. Stark,” Fury huffed frustrated. “And that’s what you have to find out.” 

“Is there a surveillance system in the office?” Tony asked and Fury huffed again.

“Yes… and no. Yes, there is a surveillance system, and no, they destroyed the harddisk and…” He said but Tony interrupted him. 

“That’s not a problem, I’ll take a look, maybe I can save something.” 

Fury nodded. He knew that if there was one person on this planet to be able to fix it then it was Tony Stark. “The remains are in a carton in the hallway,” he said. 

“What else?” Sam asked now. 

“You and me fly to L.A., Sam. We’ll take a look at the scene. Tony can try to fix the harddisk and Bruce stays with Thor.” 

“How is he?” Fury asked and looked at Bruce. 

“Still in this coma but healing. I guess in a week or so he should be fully recovered and then we’ll see if he awakes,” Bruce said and took another sip from his tea. 

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Sam wanted to know. 

“We have no idea. We tried to call someone from Asgard but so far there was no response.” Tony said. 

“Okay, you keep an eye on him,” Fury said. “And you…” He looked at Natasha, “... investigate the scene.” 

“Yes, sir.” She said and both, she and Sam, nodded. Fury rose and looked at all of them.

“Find them. And bring them back,” he said.

“That’s what we plan to do,” Tony said, rose as well and left the room.

***

“Oh my god,” Sam muttered when he walked through the doctor’s office. He was pale and looked at the white lines that indicated where the bodies were found. He tried not to step into the red stains and not to knock over the small yellow numbers on the ground. Natasha was in one of the examination rooms and he was in the waiting room. Even here they killed a man.

Sam just looked at a bloody arrow lying in a dried puddle of blood. As it seemed someone had ripped out the arrow and tried to reanimate the man. At least that was, what the witness had said. Fury had told the police that they should leave the scene as it was. They could remove the bodies, but all the other stuff should stay where it was so they could take a closer look at it.  
“Did you find anything?” Natasha suddenly asked - he hadn’t heard her enter the room - and Sam rose, looked at her and shook his head. But he saw her looking at the arrow, too, and she gritted her teeth. There was nothing he could say to make it easier. Right now it seemed as if Steve and Clint changed sides and fought alongside the Winter Soldier now. And it also seemed as if they didn’t have problems to shoot innocent people at a doctor’s office and kidnap the doctor. 

“Nothing that could tell us why they were here,” she said and knelt down, took the arrow and turned it in her fingers. Sam saw her grim expression. 

“Maybe there’s an explanation why...” he started but Natasha shook her head. 

“It’s…” she said and then she had to swallow hard. “You know that I know Clint for a long time?” She suddenly asked. Sam nodded.

“Yes. Steve said, he and you worked together as a team for years,” he said.

“It’s more than that. Do you know that it was him who brought me in?” She asked. Sam’s eyes widened. No, he didn’t know that. “He was sent to kill me and he could’ve done it. If Clint wants you dead, then you _are_ dead. He’s… there’s a reason why they call him Hawkeye.” 

“Yes, I’ve seen him in action,” Sam said and once again Natasha shook her head. 

“But he gave me a chance. He said, everyone deserves a chance to do better. Before Clint became a SHIELD agent he was a hitman. He was the best hitman. No one could do what he could. If someone hired Hawkeye then you’re death was… well… sure as death,” she said and a small smile appeared on her face. “And the only reason why SHIELD got a hold on him was because this idiot trusted his brother too much. He betrayed him and Clint got captured, did his brother’s time in prison, so to speak. That’s where Coulson found him and they gave him a chance. Clint always said, SHIELD is the only chance for someone like him to do something good, to make up for all the mistakes he made in his life. He loves SHIELD, it’s his life. When I found him after the HYDRA bullshit in Washington he said he would do everything to get _his_ SHIELD, his family back.” 

“I had no idea,” Sam said and came closer to her, took the arrow out of her hand and put it back onto the floor. 

“He’s more than just a friend, Sam. He’s like a brother to me and I can’t believe that he would betray me, that he would betray SHIELD, the Avengers, people he considered family to run away with Barnes.” She sighed and licked her lips. 

“Do you think it’s something like the mindcontrol spell Loki put on him?” Sam asked. Natasha pursed her lips and shrugged with one shoulder. 

“That would be an explanation. I mean, Loki’s scepter has vanished and we still search for it. Maybe Barnes found it and…” 

“Yes, maybe. We should talk to the witness,” Sam suggested. Natasha nodded and took a last look around the doctor’s office. “Police captain Gates is waiting for us in his office. And we can’t find anything here anyway. They took all the relevant stuff with them.” 

About twenty minutes later they knocked at the door to the office of Captain Harold Gates. When he begged them in they saw that he was not alone. A man in his mid-twenties was there, too, and he seemed slightly nervous. 

“Captain Gates,” Natasha nodded and shook his outstretched hand before she greeted the other man, too. 

“My name is Devon Markowitz,” he introduced himself. Sam sat down in front of the desk when the Captain gestured at the chairs and Natasha did the same after a moment. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” She asked and the young man nodded.

“It’s not too much, I’m afraid,” he said. “I mean, I’ve been in the waiting room together with the other man and then I heard gunshots and I tried to hide. I heard screams from the entrance hall and the examination rooms. And then one of them came in, talked to the man in a foreign language and…” Markowitz stopped and bit his lip.

“And what?” Natasha pressed and the man looked to Captain Gates. But when he nodded, he continued. 

“The man with the bow came in and said something strange.” 

“What did he say?” Sam now asked and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. 

“He said ‘Hail this, asshole’ before he shot him.” 

Sam frowned and looked at Natasha.

“The man with the bow.. Did you see his eyes?” She asked. The man seemed confused.

“They were gray or green, maybe both,” he said then. “Why?” 

“Just checking something. Have you been at this doctor’s office before?” She wanted to know and Markowitz shook his head. 

“No, it was my first time there. I moved to Los Angeles two months ago. I looked for a internal specialist and a colleague recommended Dr. Hernandez and so I made an appointment,” he explained. Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“So, only you and the other man were in the waiting room?” Sam asked and Markowitz nodded again. “That’s not many people for a doctor’s office,” he said then. 

“The doctors there don’t take a lot of patients, my colleague said. They are… well… I don’t know another word, so… they are picky,” Markowitz told them. 

“Why did they take you then?” Natasha asked and the young man shrugged.

“I don’t know. My colleague said I should call them and I got an appointment.” 

“May I ask what you do for a living?” Sam wanted to know. 

“I’m a professor for bioengineering at UCLA,” Markowitz said. Sam’s brows hit his hairline and Natasha furrowed her brows. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be a professor?” She asked. 

“I made my high-school diploma with fourteen,” he said and both, Sam and Natasha, shared a glance. But then she gestured with her head at the door. Sam followed her.

“Hail Hydra, an exclusive clientele at the doctor’s office, disappeared files…” She said and Sam nodded. 

“You think this is a Hydra operation,” he stated. 

“Yes. And it would make sense, wouldn’t it?” Natasha looked at him. Sam nodded again.

“Okay,” she opened the door and went back into the office. “We need all the evidence, everything we can get from the scene.”

“I don’t think…” Captain Gates started but Natasha interrupted him. 

“This is something you can’t handle, Captain,” she said and when his face darkened in anger, she added. “This is Hydra. These are the guys with the three helicarriers over Washington. Do you think you know how to handle that?” 

The captain glared at her for a very long moment. “Fine,” he snapped then. “But someone has to sign the papers.” 

“I’ll call my boss. He will send someone to get everything sorted out.” Natasha said and Captain Gates noddd. 

“Okay,” he said and went back into his office. 

Natasha took a deep breath. “There’s nothing we can do here anymore. Let’s go back to the tower.” Sam nodded and followed her out of the office.


	32. Chapter 32

“Coulson’s team sent us their report,” Natasha said when she entered Tony’s workshop. She sat down on one of the workbenches, folded her legs to sit cross-legged and watched Tony soldering something on a platine. When he was done he put his soldering iron away and rose. Natasha could hear his spine crack. “How long have you been here?” She asked and Tony shrugged.

“I don’t know. Couple of hours maybe,” he said and Natasha raised her brow. The last time she’d seen him was yesterday morning. 

“What are you working on?” She asked and Tony wiped his face with a dirty rug. He smeared grease onto his forehead but Natasha kept quiet about it. She knew he didn’t care. 

“It’s an upgrade for my suit to deal with Barnes’ metal arm. It’s… some sort of magnetical trap. If he can’t use that arm he’s just an _ordinary_ super soldier,” he said. Natasha huffed a laugh. Nothing was ordinary with those super soldiers. 

“He’s still dangerous, you know that,” she said and Tony nodded, put his safety goggles away and took the file Natasha had brought. 

“Anything of interest?” He asked while he skimmed through the pages.

“Coulson thinks he knows why they kidnapped the doctor,” she said, took the file, opened it at the right spot and gave it back to Tony. He read and then his head snapped up.

“The blood on one of the bullets is Barton’s?” 

“Yup,” Natasha nodded. 

“That means…” Tony started but then he stopped midsentence and continued reading.

“That means this wasn’t just an ordinary doctor’s office. They had weapons there and one of them injured Clint. And Coulson thinks they kidnapped the doctor to patch him up,” she said. Tony looked up again. 

“What’s Coulson’s theory?” He wanted to know now. 

Natasha took a deep breath, took a small metal piece and toyed around with it. “He thinks that they are going up against HYDRA.” 

“Well, that much we figured out ourselves,” Tony said.

“It has to be big. Skye said all the relevant files are gone or destroyed but it seemed as if the office used a cloud to share some of their files with someone else and… she was very specific how she found out and it was a little too much technobabble for me but… apparently they made more than the usual tests and some of their patients are missing.” 

“Missing? As in kidnapped?” Tony frowned again. Natasha nodded. 

“Quite possible since there were no bodies found so far,” she said. “That means, HYDRA kidnaps people. And apparently Barnes wants to go up against them together with Clint and Steve.” 

“Any ideas why they kidnapped them?” Tony threw the file onto the worktable and went to the coffee maker and prepared two cups of espresso. He gave one to Natasha and stirred a wee bit sugar in his coffee before he took a sip. 

“Skye said all the people who disappeared are exceptional in some way,” Natasha took a small sip of her espresso before she sighed. 

“Exceptional? As in especially strong or…” 

“... or especially intelligent. Some of them are mutants,” Natasha said. 

“Well, fuck,” Tony muttered. “If HYDRA kidnaps certain talents… I don’t want to imagine what they can do with them.” 

“Yeah,” Natasha said. “‘Fuck’ sums it up.” 

“On one hand we need to stop Barnes but on the other hand, he seems to want to do the right thing. So...” Tony sighed. 

“Please don’t tell me you want to…” Natasha started but Tony interrupted her.

“What? No! God, no,” he said and shook his head vehemently. “But the idea is good,” he added then. 

“You mean _we_ should go against them, too?” Natasha emptied her mug and handed it to Tony, who brought it back to the coffee maker. He put his own cup beside Natasha’s and prepared another two espressos. 

“That’s what we do, right?” Tony shrugged. “I mean, we’re the Avengers. To fight against the evil guys is what we do, right?” 

“But we miss a few of our members. And to go against HYDRA, just you, me and Bruce? Maybe Sam?” 

“Rhodey can help, Coulson and his team can help and I’m pretty sure Fury knows a few more guys who can help us,” Tony said and handed Natasha the second cup with espresso. “We need to do both, find Barnes, Clint and Steve and stop HYDRA.” 

Natasha nodded. “I’m going to call Fury and Coulson. You call Rhodey and whoever else you know can help.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“Oh, did you get the harddisk fixed?” Natasha wanted to know. She was already at the door but then she remembered that Tony wanted to take a look at the remains. 

“Yes, I found a few fragments of the surveillance videos. They are damaged but FRIDAY’s already working on them. I’ll let you know when she’s finished,” he said. Natasha nodded again and left the workshop. She had to call a few people.

***

“Ouch!” Clint yelped when Dr. Hernandez, a small woman in her late forties, shoved the needle through his skin again. She wasn’t very careful and Clint couldn’t blame her. If he had to put stitches in a wound with a gun at his temple he would maybe be scared as well. The woman’s hands shook and Clint saw tears in her eyes but he didn’t feel sorry for her. She worked for HYDRA after all.

“Be careful,” Bucky said icily and her hands shook even more. Of course she knew the Winter Soldier and his reputation. Steve paced in the back of the room and glared from her to Clint, to Bucky and back. 

“Why did you have weapons in a doctor’s office?” He spat and came over threateningly but he only stared over Bucky’s shoulder at Clint’s arm. One of the guys at the office had managed to graze his right arm. It wasn’t too severe but Bucky and Steve insisted that he needed stitches.

“It’s… it’s…” she stammered and stabbed the needle in his arm, again too fast. Clint yelped again. “I..” 

“Can we please wait till she’s done with my arm?” Clint grumbled and Steve moved back to pace again. Bucky looked at him, scrutinized him very closely but then he turned back to look at Dr. Hernandez. She applied two more stitches and then she nodded and put the needle and the scissors onto the counter beside him. 

This base had a fully equipped medical treatment room and Clint sat at the examination table. Bucky, who still held his gun at Dr. Hernandez head, looked at his arm when she said she was done, then he took a breath and holstered his gun. 

“Good,” he said. Dr. Hernandez applied a bandage around the wound and then she stepped back. 

“So,” Steve came over again and planted himself in front of the woman. He was more than a head taller than her and gave her his famous disapproving glare. “You tell us why you have weapons in a doctor’s office. You tell us what happened to the people that went missing. And…” Steve stopped his rambling when Bucky put an arm on his shoulder. 

“I only work there,” Dr. Hernandez stared at him, Clint, and a few tears started to run over her face. Clint raised a brow. 

“Don’t try your crocodile tears with me. Your name’s on the front door,” he snarled and suddenly her expression changed from scared to annoyed. 

“I will not tell you anything,” she said, turned and looked Bucky in the eyes. Clint raised a brow. This woman was tougher than he’d expected. Not many people could stand to look him in the eyes without flinching. 

“You sent information about a few of your patients to someone. Who was that and where are the people now?” Bucky asked very slowly, ignoring her last comment. 

“I will not tell you anything,” Dr. Hernandez repeated and stared at Steve now. It was astounding how her attitude had changed. 

“Okay,” Bucky said and nodded before he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Steve watched him and then he came over to Clint. It was the first time since Bucky had brought him here that Clint was alone with Steve. 

“How do you feel?” He asked and Clint shrugged. Steve came over to him and put a hand on Clint’s knee. 

“I’m okay. My arm hurts a little,” he said and then he looked at Steve. “How… how are you?” 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked but before Clint could answer Bucky came back. 

“I locked her up. Maybe if we let her stew in her own juice for a while she gets more talkative,” he said but he stopped, looked at him and at Steve, and cocked his head. “Is everything all right?” 

“Yes.” Steve nodded and stepped back. Clint swallowed. “I was just checking on his arm.” 

“What is with his arm?” Bucky came over to them and looked at Clint’s arm, too.

“Nothing, it’s okay,” Clint said. “It’s just…” 

“... she’s not trustworthy,” Steve finished his sentence. Bucky squinted his eyes, looked from him to Steve and back. The tension was almost palpable. 

“What are we doing now?”Steve tried to change the topic and Clint sighed. 

“There are a few locations we need to check out. We have to…” Bucky started but Clint shook his head and interrupted him. 

“Okay, what’s wrong? You… you look at as if…” Clint stopped for a second and cocked his head. “... as if you wouldn’t trust us.” 

“What? No… no. It’s just…” Bucky stopped and took a deep breath. He pressed his lips together. “I just…” 

Steve went over to him and put his arms around Bucky from behind and Bucky went tense. But when Clint rose as well and wrapped his arms around him from the front he let out the breath he had held in his lungs. 

“You’re ours, Buck,” Steve whispered and Clint used the chance to move closer and to kiss him on his lips. And when they parted Steve turned Bucky around and kissed him, too. 

“Ours,” Clint murmured in his ear while he wrapped his arm around him from behind. “Don’t forget that.” 

“I won’t,” Bucky finally said. They stayed like that for a very long moment but then it was Clint who broke the moment. 

“So, and now?” he asked and the other two men huffed a laugh. The three parted but both, Steve and Clint, kept a hand on Bucky. Steve on his shoulder, Clint on his waist. Bucky smiled at them and then he nodded. 

“Now we plan our next missions,” he said. “I need a little bit more time to get through all of the firewalls and then through the files but there are a few hints in her notes I already found. I’m pretty sure I can find out where they brought these missing people.” 

“Okay, let’s start.” Steve confirmed. 

“The sooner we find them the better.” Clint added. And Bucky nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

Bucky hated this mission from the beginning. Or better, from the moment when he found out where their target was. It was a _base_ in New York and that was dangerous in more than one way. Not only were there almost fifty HYDRA goons but also because it was in fucking _New York City_. And the Avengers were in New York City, too. 

At first he tried to hide the destination. He thought he could come up with a plan himself without telling Steve or Clint whereto they had to go. But both, Steve and Clint, figured it out in a matter of minutes and then they both were angry with him. 

‘Do you not trust us?’ Steve had asked him and Bucky had to admit he had worried about his loyalty for a moment but when he saw the anger and the outrage in their faces, he apologized immediately. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But… I…. wasn’t sure… you know…” 

“Because of the Avengers?” Clint asked and Bucky nodded.

“I… I don’t want them to take you away,” he mumbled. Steve sighed and went over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“They won’t. We don’t let them, okay?” He said with a smile and Bucky scrutinized him for a very long moment. But he knew Steve, he remembered when they were children back then, before the war and he knew that Steve couldn’t lie, not even if his life was on stake. And Steve knew Clint, trusted him. He finally nodded and smiled, too. Why did he still doubt the two of them? They had proven that they were his now, more than once. Why was he still unsure about them?

Clint came over, too, and put his hand on Bucky’s other shoulder, his metal shoulder, leaned in and kissed his cheek with a grin.

“Let’s go to work,” he said. Bucky nodded again and then they planned their attack. 

It was difficult since they were only three people. But their biggest advantage was Clint and his perfect aim. And two super-soldiers against a bunch of ordinary HYDRA goons? Should be feasible. It wouldn’t be easy but they could do it. 

The problem was, the HYDRA goons were of different opinion. 

It wasn’t too difficult to get in. The _base_ was masked as security agency and it was located in a skyscraper in Manhattan, in Hell’s Kitchen, to be exactly. They couldn’t leave Clint on a perch outside to cover their backs, they had to go inside and not all of the rooms were visible from the outside. But Steve would go with him and cover him with his shield if necessary. And Bucky’s job was to retrieve another harddisk from their servers.

When they entered the building everyone of them carried a huge bag with weapons and enough ammo to conquer a small country. 

A man in a porter’s uniform sat in the lobby but when Steve showed him his shield - they had talked about it and thought it was worth the risk - he let them in. No one would mistrust Captain America, right? The porter even asked him for his autograph and Steve willingly wrote his name onto a magazine cover with his face on it. Bucky and Clint watched the lobby in the meantime but all the people walking through it seemed to be just ordinary people. But on the other hand, there was a reason why HYDRA had managed to stay undetected for such a long time. 

They went to the elevator and Clint pressed the button for the ninth floor. As soon as the doors went shut they started to arm themselves. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked while they passed the seventh floor. 

“Ready.” Steve and Clint nodded. Steve grabbed his shield and positioned himself in front of the door and Clint and Bucky stood behind him, their weapons in their hands and ready to shoot. The elevator stopped.

“Okay, then let’s get in.” The doors went open.

***

“Come on, faster, faster,” Steve urged and Bucky indeed moved faster. Clint groaned painfully in their arms and Bucky felt more blood seep through his fingers. Their mission went smooth at first but then more and more HYDRA goons closed in on them and Clint sent him away to fetch the harddisk. He killed three of _them_ on his way but when he came back he saw Clint on the ground, Steve pressing one hand on his stomach and shooting with Clint’s gun at the HYDRA guys. Almost all of them were dead but Clint was bleeding profusely. Together they killed the last few goons, grabbed Clint and dragged him to the quinjet as fast as possible.

“Don’t you dare die on us,” Bucky muttered on his way to the infirmary and Clint whispered something unintelligible. 

“What are you blabbering about?” Steve breathed heavily. “We are not disappointed, we are royally pissed,” he added then. Clint mumbled again.

“Not at you, at the fucker who shot you. And you are _not_ a liability, goddammit,” Bucky growled now. 

“And now shut up and try not to bleed out,” Steve said. Clint huffed a laugh through the wheezing breaths. Bucky shouldered open the door and together he and Steve carried him through the corridors and to the infirmary and as soon as Clint lay on the examination table Bucky nodded at Steve and ran out of the room. He actually ran because Clint had already lost lots of blood and it was urgent. He ran to the cell where he had locked in Dr. Hernandez, fumbled with the keys in the keyhole and finally managed to get it open. He grabbed the woman’s arm and dragged her out.

“Hey!” She yelped and then she tried to struggle. But she had no chance against Bucky’s iron grip around her arm. “What…” she started. 

“We need a doctor,” Bucky said matter-of-factly and shoved her through the door into the infirmary. She gasped when she saw Steve pressing two hands on Clint’s stomach and the amount of blood he had already lost. It was critical, Bucky knew that. 

“Patch him up,” he said and shoved her over to Clint. But the woman had _balls_ , she turned around, folded her arms over her chest and shook her head.

“No,” she staid. Bucky could hear Steve gasp behind them. He squinted his eyes and gave her his best ‘Winter Soldier’ stare. 

“Patch. Him. Up.” He repeated, his voice icily. 

“No,” she said again. “Not as long as you keep me prisoner here,” she added then. 

“Dr. Hernandez, he’s…” Steve started but Bucky interrupted him with a gesture with his hand. 

“You patch him up or you will regret it,” Bucky said. Dr. Hernandez snorted a laugh. 

“Yeah? What are you going to do? Kill me?” 

“No,” Bucky shook his head and made a step in her direction. “You know who I am. You know, who trained me. You know what I can do. I’m not going to kill you. Quite the contrary. I’m gonna let you live. I’ll cut off your legs and your arms, I’ll cut your vocal cords, destroy your eyes and your ears and then I let you live,” he said. “I will take care of you, I feed you, I’m going to change your diapers, I will bathe you and you will grow old, trapped in your own head, for years and years and years till the day you die.” He made another step in her direction. “That’s what I’m going to do.” She looked at him for a moment and he saw her pale with fear. She knew that he meant what he said. 

“Okay,” she whispered, turned around and went to the table. She grabbed a set of gloves, put them on and finally set herself to work. Steve assisted her and Bucky barely managed to sit down on a chair before he almost passed out. It was risky to fly back to their base and not to the next hospital but he knew that they would call the Avengers and then they would take away his Steve and his Clint and… and he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t.

***

“How is he?” Bucky asked as soon as Steve left the infirmary together with Dr. Hernandez.

“He’s stable now. It was critical for a few moments but he will survive. Luckily your friend here,” she pointed at Steve over her shoulder, “... has the same blood type,” she said and stared angrily at him and he knew, if looks could kill, he would burst into ash in an instant. Bucky nodded.

“I’ll bring her back to the cell,” Steve said and wanted to lead her away. 

“Steve,” Bucky said and grabbed his arm. “Take a shower, grab a bite and rest. You’ve been with him all the time.” Steve looked at him for a long moment. “I’ll stay with him,” he added then. 

“Okay,” Steve said. “But you know…” 

“If something happens, I’ll get you,” Bucky finished his sentence. Steve smiled and patted his shoulder before he led Dr. Hernandez away. He sighed and opened the door to the infirmary. 

Clint lay in a bed, a bandage around his stomach and covered with a thin sheet. His eyes were closed and he looked so fragile, so vulnerable, so young. Bucky wiped his face with his hand and sat down beside his bed, took his hand. He saw all the bloody equipment on the examination table and took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve stayed with you.” 

“Plan said... you... get the... harddisk,” he suddenly heard a very weak, very quiet voice and he almost laughed hysterically. 

“Clint!” He panted and rose to kiss the man on the bed. 

“Hey,” the archer whispered and searched for Bucky’s metal hand, squeezed it lightly when he found it.

“I’m… I’m sorry for…. you know… endangering you,” Bucky blurted and stroked Clint’s face with his flesh and blood hand. 

“Maybe…” Clint coughed and a few tiny drops of spit flew onto his chin. Bucky reached for a cloth to wipe it away carefully.

“Shh,” he tried to calm the archer. “You shouldn’t speak. Rest. You need it,” he whispered. But Clint shook his head. 

“Maybe… you and Steve… maybe you… think about… about the serum… again,” he managed. 

“Clint…” Bucky started but Clint shook his head weakly. 

“Think… about it… will you?” 

“Okay, we think about it,” he said. Clint mouthed ‘thank you’ and a tiny smile appeared on his pained face. “But only if you rest now,” he added. Clint nodded and squeezed his hand again, just a tiny bit. 

Bucky sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe he should get the serum if he really wanted it. Maybe he wouldn’t get so seriously hurt anymore then. He needed to talk to Steve as soon as he was awake. But for now he would stay beside Clint to make sure that he was safe.


	34. Chapter 34

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Tony had exclaimed. Natasha had called him half an hour ago because Barnes, Rogers and Barton were seen in New York. “What the fuck is wrong with them?” She had told them what had happened and he had put on his suit, grabbed Natasha and flew with her to the skyscraper in Hell’s Kitchen. 

The two entered the office in the ninth floor through one of the destroyed windows. A few police officers and detectives were in the room and they looked up when they heard Iron Man land. He put Natasha down who looked around and assessed the surrounding immediately. 

“Iron Man!” One of the detectives said and Tony could see that he was relieved the Avengers would take care of this mess. And it was a mess. Alone in this room Tony could see fourteen dead people, eleven men and three women. All of them had different kinds of weapons in their hands or close beside them. He opened his faceplate and went over to the detectives and officers.

“Detective…” Tony stood in front of the man, who had addressed him, and his eyes darted to his badge but there wasn’t a name to see. 

“Ivanow,” the man said and Natasha scrutinized the man for a long moment before she went back to walk through the room, kneel down beside one or the other of the bodies and stare at them. She didn’t touch them, just looked at them under the suspicious glances of a guy with CSU on his jacket.

“I’m glad you are here,” Detective Ivanow said. “It… it is… we have a witness and he said it was Captain America and two other men. And he’s sure that one of them was the searched fugitive ‘Winter Soldier’.” 

“Who is this witness?” Tony asked and finally removed his helmet.

“His name is Jace Dalton, he’s the… the concierge here in this building. He’s waiting outside if you want to talk to him,” he told him. Tony nodded, turned his head to look at Natasha but she indicated that she would look into the other rooms as well. So he gestured at Detective Ivanow and when the man turned and left the office he followed him. Outside, in front of the elevator, waited a man and Tony could see him wear a porter’s uniform. He had a magazine in his hand and was shocked to the core. 

“Mr. Dalton,” Tony went to him and when the man’s head snapped up and he stared at him incredulously he let the suit remove the glove and held his hand out for the man to shake it. Carefully the man took his hand. Tony looked at Detective Ivanow. “Can we talk alone?” He asked. The detective gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together but after a moment of consideration he nodded and went back into the office. 

“I… Iron Man,” the other man stammered. 

“You’ve seen the attackers?” Tony asked straight to the point. The man nodded and showed Tony the title of the magazine he had in his hand. It was one of the numerous tabloids and it had Steve’s face on it. And then he saw the autograph beside Steve’s face. He immediately scanned the autograph to check if it really was Steve’s. Only a second later he had the confirmation, it was from Steve himself.

“He signed your magazine?” Tony asked and his brows hit his hairline. Who the hell went into a tower in Hell’s Kitchen, writes autographs only to kill a bunch of people afterwards? 

“Yes, and he was really nice. He showed me his shield, too,” Dalton said quietly. “I… I thought it would be okay. I mean… he’s Captain America,” he added apologetically and Tony nodded. No one would distrust Captain America.

“But his companions were creepy,” Dalton said then.

“Creepy?” He was pretty sure that it’s been Barton and Barnes.

“Yes. They both wore long coats and had huge bags in their hands and… and sunglasses. Oh, and one of them, the guy with the longish hair, had a metal hand. Was that… was that the guy from the news? The guy from Washington?” 

“I guess there’s a surveillance system in the lobby and the elevators?” Tony wanted to know and ignored the man’s questions deliberately. The concierge nodded. 

“Yes. The detectives already took a look at it. That’s why they called you,” he told him.

“Tony,” he heard Natasha’s voice behind him and both men turned to look at her. She came over to them and smiled at Dalton for a second before she looked back at him. “They’re HYDRA,” she said. 

“Really?” Dalton blurted. Of course he knew the name, it was all over the news when Natasha had released SHIELD’s files into the internet. Natasha nodded again but then she gestured with her head for Tony to follow her into the office. Tony patted Dalton’s shoulder and nodded at him before he followed her. She led him to a door inside of the office and as soon as she opened it Tony felt the cold from inside. It was a server room. Natasha stepped in and led him through a row and then pointed at one of the servers and the missing harddisk. 

“Again?” Tony shook his head. What the fuck were they looking for?

“And we can’t ask the guys here what was on it. They are all dead. But…” she bit her lip and gestured for Tony to follow her. In another room she went down on one knee and pointed at something at the ground. He hunkered down beside her.

“What’s that?” Tony asked, reached out and turned the thing around. It was a bulletproof vest with purple stripes on and a huge hole in it. “Oh my god. Is that Barton’s?” Whatever these guys had used, it was strong enough to get through the vest. And there was a lot of blood around it. 

“It seems so,” Natasha whispered quietly. She swallowed hard and Tony saw the tiny wrinkles around her eyes harden. He knew that she was worried about Clint since he got abducted. But now she couldn’t hide her emotions any longer. 

“It doesn’t mean that he has to be dead,” Tony said. 

“The witness said, Captain America and the man with the metal hand supported the third man on their way out of the building. And he bled like a stuck pig,” Detective Ivanow said behind him. 

“But he was alive?” Natasha wanted to know and the detective confirmed it. 

Tony looked at Natasha and then put on his helmet to be able to confer with JARVIS. He ordered his AI to search around the building for security cameras and to get the video footage. He should see if he could find Clint or Steve. JARVIS said he would go to work immediately. Tony sighed and removed his helmet again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Natasha. 

“Anything we can do here?” She shrugged. 

“You can go back to the tower and help JARVIS. I’ll stay here with the police. Maybe I can find more evidence for what happened here,” she said. Tony nodded. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I know more about Clint. And Steve.” She nodded, too, and gave Tony the bulletproof vest.

***

“You can’t be serious,” Bucky hissed. “Honestly, Steve, it’s… it’s _dangerous_.” They both sat in their base’s ‘living room’, a room where they put in a few couches they found in various offices.

“We both survived it and he’s right. If he would have gotten the serum, he would already sitting here with us,” Steve said. In his defense, he looked as worried as Bucky felt. Clint was out cold again. He had been awake earlier but now he slept. “And he wants it. He has asked a few times for it.” 

“Steve, do you even know what you’re talking about?” Bucky rose and started to pace. “You… you can’t…” 

“All I say is, Clint is strong. He _can_ survive it. And if this is what he wants, then…” Steve rose, too. He grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and stopped him. 

“It’s _dangerous_ ,” he said again. He shook his head but Steve put a hand on his chin and forced him to look in his eyes. 

“He wants it,” Steve repeated. 

“It is wrong,” Bucky said and tried to shake his head again. “And by the way, let’s assume we can get the serum…” Steve opened his mouth but Bucky stopped him before he could speak. “Let’s assume we can get the serum… who’s going to give it to him? You? Me? We’re no doctors or scientists, we don’t know how to do it, Steve.” 

“What about… _her_?” Steve raised a brow questioningly. 

“No!” Bucky shook his head violently. “No way I’m going to let her do something like that!” 

“She saved his life,” Steve said. 

“Yes, because I threatened her. I’m not sure what she’s going to do with him if… if we ask her to do that.” 

“We can’t just put an ad in the paper ‘searching for super-soldier serum expert’, Bucky,” Steve said. 

Bucky ran his hand through his hair and looked at him pleadingly. “We can’t do that.” 

“Buck, believe me,” Steve said. “He wants it. He asked for it again. He said he doesn’t want to be a liability any longer.” 

“He’s _not_ a liability, goddammit!” Bucky slammed his fist onto the backrest of the couch and they could hear it creak. 

“But that’s what he thinks. On each mission we went he got hurt and…” 

“He’s not a liability,” Bucky repeated. “I’ll talk to him when he’s awake,” he added then. 

“Do that,” Steve said, rose, patted his shoulder and left the room. Bucky sighed. And went to the examination room. Clint was asleep and Bucky sat down beside his bed. He leaned back and watched the archer sleep. It was astounding how attached he had become to Clint, given that he knew him only a few weeks. But now he worried about him, worried about his wellbeing, worried about his wish to get the serum. He wiped over his face with his hand. 

“Hey,” he suddenly heard a quiet whisper and Bucky woke with a start. Apparently he was drifted asleep, too. Clint’s hand searched for his and Bucky squeezed it slightly. 

“How are you?” Bucky asked and Clint huffed or better, he tried to huff but it ended in a cough and then he grimaced painfully. 

“Hurts,” he said. He tried to shift but Bucky put a hand on his shoulder to keep him on his back.

“Try not to move or we have to threaten Dr. Hernandez again to patch you up,” he said. 

“Did you talk to Steve?” Clint asked and he knew what he meant. Bucky put a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. 

“Yes,” he said and nodded. “But… I’m not sure if…” he started but Clint interrupted him. He shook his hand. 

“Buck,” Clint whispered. “ _I_ am sure about it.” 

“But… you know how dangerous it is. People died,” Bucky said. Clint shook his head again. 

“I… I don’t want to endanger you any longer,” he said quietly and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “I’m sure about it.” He swallowed and grimaced again. “Please.” 

“You don’t endanger us,” he said and Clint snorted slightly. Bucky leaned forward and let his head drop on Clint’s arm. “I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered. And he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his head. 

“You… still have Steve.” Bucky’s head snapped up and stared at him. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“To… to help… you take them… down,” he said and his voice was so quiet and he could hardly keep his eyes open. 

“That… that’s not… Clint, I _love_ you and I don’t want to lose you,” he said. Clint’s eyes snapped open again. And then it hit him. Yes, it was real. It wasn’t just something you say, it was… true. He could feel it when he looked at the archer and it felt… it felt the same as with Steve, back then and to this day. 

“Please,” whispered Clint after a moment, just stroking his head carefully. Bucky took a deep breath and his flesh and blood hand shivered when he sat up and looked at Clint. And then he nodded.

“Okay,” he finally agreed. Clint smiled when he took his hand and squeezed it. Bucky leaned over to him and kissed him - gentle, slow, yet passionate - and this time he really savored it and he licked his lips to keep Clint’s taste when he left the room. Clint closed his eyes and Bucky was sure that he drifted asleep soon after. 

But Bucky had a mission now and he went to search for Steve. He found him in the kitchen, chopping carrots. He saw a pot on the stove and Steve put the carrots into it. It smelled delicious. 

“What are you cooking?” Bucky asked and looked over his shoulder into the pot.

“My mom’s famous stew,” Steve looked at him questioningly. Bucky remembered her stew and he couldn’t hold back a smile. Sarah was a great cook.

“Can you stay with Clint and _her_ for a few days?” He reached around Steve, snatched a carrot, shoved it in his mouth and started to munch. Steve tried to slap his hand. 

“Why?” He asked then and turned to him. 

“I’ve talked to him and…” He licked his lips and swallowed. “I… agreed.” 

“You will get him the serum?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. 

“Yes. I know a place where it’s most likely to find something,” he said. 

“Most likely?” Steve furrowed his brows and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Well, there was a hint in the files we got from Dr. Hernandez office. You ever heard from a country called Sokovia?” Bucky asked. Steve tried to remember but then he shook his head.

“No, not to my knowledge,” he admitted. 

“It’s a small country in Eastern Europe. I’ve been there a few times. There’s a base, a castle. I’m pretty sure that they have the serum there,” he said. 

“Do you…” Steve started and Bucky knew that he wanted to ask him if he needed help. 

“You have to stay with Clint,” he said and put a hand on Steve’s cheek. The other man leaned into the touch and nodded. 

“Okay, but…” he turned abruptly and left the kitchen. Bucky frowned but only a few seconds later Steve came back, his shield in his hand. “Take it. It’s helpful.” 

“You… give me your shield?” Bucky’s eyes went wide. Steve raised a brow with a crooked smile.

“Well, I won’t need it here. And it really is helpful.” He shrugged. 

“Thank you,” Bucky said and smiled. But the warmth that spread through his chest couldn’t push aside the bad feelings he had because of the serum. Nevertheless, he took the shield, went to collect his gear and his weapons and went to the quinjet. He had promised to get the goddamn serum for Clint and he was used to keep his promises.


	35. Chapter 35

Bucky was an assassin, not only ‘The Asset’, but most of the time people seemed to forget that. He knew how to avoid getting seen by guards if he wanted to, he knew how to blend in, even with his metal hand and he even managed to take Steve’s shield with him when he entered the castle in Sokovia. 

Dr. Hernandez’s notes were more than incomplete but she had mentioned this castle more than once. Not too many HYDRA goons were here yet - the base was still being set up - but it seemed as if they were planning to do something _big_ here. They had one of the huge flying creatures from New York here, or better, the remains. When he sneaked through one of the halls he saw lots and lots of crates with stuff even he could identify as Chitauri stuff. One of the things in there looked a lot like the staff this Loki guy had used on Clint. But he didn’t want to mindcontrol someone and so he ignored it and kept moving. In another hall were small cells with only a _bed_ in them and a glass wall to lock the prisoners in. They were still empty. He knew that he and his boys would have to take a closer look at this base when Clint was healed and ready for action. But for now it was important to find the serum he assumed was here. 

He stayed in the shadows of the dimly lit corridors when he spotted a few people in one of the rooms, labeled with ‘Labor’, and watched them. They seemed to be scientists and they spoke German. He could understand the language even if he had difficulties to speak it. 

They talked about some experiments to give people special abilities. He understood only a very small part but that was worrying enough. He sneaked a glance around the corner and saw three people in white coats looking at a computer screen, pointing and arguing. 

He looked around in the corridor but he was alone aside from the three people inside of the room. He pulled out two of his knives, took a deep breath and stepped inside. A swift motion with his metal hand and two of the three men slumped down with the knives in their backs and the third man whirled around, ready to scream but this scream stuck in his throat when he suddenly stared into the muzzle of Bucky’s gun. 

“Nicht. Schreien.” Bucky said very slow. The man nodded, his eyes wide. He had no idea what to do with his hands and so he just held them so Bucky could see them. “Good,” Bucky said then, switching back to English. The man nodded again.

“The super-soldier serum… do you have it here?” He asked. The man furrowed his brows and opened his mouth. “And you should put some thought into your answer if you don’t want to end like your colleagues,” he added then. The man closed his mouth with an audible click and swallowed. 

“I… I am not… sure which… serum…” He stammered with a strong German accent. Bucky squinted his eyes and put on his best _Winter Soldier disapproves_ glare. The man swallowed again, his lips trembled and his hands shook. 

“The serum that was used to create Captain America and me. That serum,” he said very calm and the man paled even more. 

“Oh… oh, that… that serum,” he mumbled. “It is… it is… not here.” Bucky scrutinized him for a very long moment before he nodded, closed the distance between them and pressed his hand over the man’s mouth, put his gun onto the table and grabbed the man’s index finger with the other hand and broke it. He screamed muffled and Bucky listened if someone had heard him. But no one came to help the guy. Luckily not too many goons were here, yet. 

“The serum?” Bucky repeated and the man shook his head. He broke his next finger. “The human body has a lot of bones one can break by sheer force, you know,” he added then. 

“Bitte…” the man pleaded when Bucky removed his hand. 

“The serum?” He asked once more and this time the man nodded. “Where is it?” 

“It is there,” the man said and carefully pointed at another door in this lab. 

“Careful,” Bucky threatened. “One wrong move and I snap your neck.” 

The man nodded and went to the door. Bucky followed him when he opened it and walked to one of the huge refrigerators. He opened it and started to rummage through lots and lots of samples until he had found it. 

“Do you know how to administer it?” Bucky asked. The man swallowed but then he nodded frantically when he saw Bucky’s glare.

“I… I know… technically. I never done it,” he stammered again. 

“Okay, you come with me. If you scream I cut your vocal cords. You need your hands, not your voice to administer the serum,” he whispered and the man lost the rest of his facial color. He nodded again frantically, his eyes wide as saucers. 

Bucky looked around in the lab, saw a huge bottle with concentrated sulfuric acid and poured it over the two dead scientists. The other man gagged when he saw the acid at work and Bucky searched for something to tie him.He ripped off a cord from one of the devices and bound the man’s hands behind his back. “Quiet,” he hissed again when he led the man to the door. He had put Steve’s shield onto his back, held his gun with one and the doctor’s arm with the other. 

On their way to the exit - the unsecured sewage pipe he had used to get in - they saw two guards but the corridors were only dimly lit and Bucky pushed the man into a corner, pressed the muzzle against his temple and shushed him. He knew that he could kill the two men if necessary but he would rather not do it. It would attract too much attention if he had to let them disappear, too. The men talked quietly in Sokovian, a Russian dialect he didn’t understand very well. He waited till they were out of earshot before he grabbed the scientist’s arm and dragged him along the corridors again. Ten minutes later they were out of the castle and back in the wood where he had hidden the quinjet. He secured the still shocked scientist in the back and sat down in the pilot’s seat. It was strange to have to pilot it again. He knew how to do it but he didn’t like it. Clint on the other hand loved to fly and since he was with him, Bucky, he always piloted the quinjet. The man complained a few times that he was thirsty or that he needed to go to the restroom but Bucky ignored him. He watched the surrounding and when the night was falling and no one found them he removed the camouflage net and went back inside, started the engine and flew them back. And even if he didn’t like him, he thanked Tony Stark to have upgraded this quinjet with an ARC reactor. More effective and no fuel needed.

***

“Hey,” Steve awaited them outside of their base when he had landed the jet, opened the hatch and left it, together with the doctor he had kidnapped. But when Steve’s glance fell onto the man his smile faltered. “How did it go? And who’s that?” He scrutinized the man who’s eyes darted between the two of them.

“He knows how to give… _someone_ … the serum,” Bucky said. He deliberately didn’t use Clint’s name, the guy didn’t need to know it. 

“O-kay,” Steve said slowly. “And you…” he started but when he saw the man’s face he stopped. “Bring him in, we have a few more free _rooms_.” Bucky went over to him and when he stood close Steve ignored the man’s glance, leaned in and kissed him. “I’m glad you’re back in one piece,” he said and smiled. But when the man looked shocked at him Steve glared, grabbed his arm and led him to the entrance of their base. 

“How’s our patient?” Bucky asked. Steve sighed.

“Astonishingly enough… better. Dr. Hernandez said it’s probably the blood I donated. He’s bitching around because he doesn’t want to stay in bed any longer.” 

“He… what?” Bucky’s eyes went wide. 

“His wound is almost closed. Dr. Hernandez said my blood accelerated his healing and he… he said it’s good enough to get out of the, and I quote, goddamn bed from hell,” Steve said and Bucky had to grin when he heard the _frustration_. He walked behind Steve and the scientist and every now and then he stole a glance at Steve’s butt. 

“But I don’t understand… I mean, how is it possible that his wound could heal so fast, even with your blood? It’s… it’s not supposed to work this way, right?” 

“That is what the serum is supposed to do,” the doctor interjected. “To regenerate. Makes you stronger, faster, intelligenter, more efficient, more powerful? Side effects. Main purpose to regenerate.” 

“Didn’t you say you don’t know about the serum?” Bucky frowned. The scientist - he still didn’t know his name he just realized - shook his head.

“No, you asked if I know how to _administer_ it. I said no. You didn’t ask if I _know_ about the serum.” 

“You little…” Bucky started but Steve interrupted him.

“Language,” he said automatically. Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him. It was always one of Steve’s tics to make sure that no one used a bad language word. He seemed to be his old self again since he acted a little out of character lately. Okay, since he had given him the drug. But this… this was the Steve he remembered, _his_ Steve, Clint’s Steve.

Apparently Steve sensed that he had stopped. He turned around and looked at him, his head cocked and he looked like a younger, smaller version of himself and something - he couldn’t name it - tightened in his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve wanted to know and Bucky just smiled at him and shook his head. 

“Nothing, let’s get him in,” he said and started to walk again. He felt Steve’s gaze on him the whole way to the cells where they had locked up Dr. Hernandez and he went to the cell furthest from hers, opened it and shoved the man inside. He untied him and just as he opened his mouth to say something Bucky slammed the door in his face and locked it. 

“Let’s go to Clint,” he whispered when Steve scrutinized him again. He reached into the bag he had slung over his shoulder and took out the container with the serum inside. 

“That’s it?” Steve came closer and wanted to open it but stopped to look at him, Bucky. 

“That’s it,” he confirmed. Steve finally opened it and looked inside. 

“It looks like the stuff Dr. Erskine gave me,” he mumbled and closed the container again. Bucky suddenly frowned at it. He was no scientist and Steve wasn’t one, too. What if the man had lied to him? What if he had given him some poison and Clint would die if they’d give it to him? He didn’t check it in Sokovia. What if…

“Are you okay?” He felt Steve’s hand on his and looked up. 

“Yes, it’s…” He licked his lips and sighed. “Let’s go, see Clint,” he said then instead. Before he would let the man give this to Clint he would have to make sure that it was the right stuff.

***

“Good morning,” Steve whispered and sneaked into their shared bedroom. Clint lay on his side, his mouth slightly open and drooling into the cushion while Bucky was spooning him from behind, his metal arm wrapped tightly around the other man’s waist. Both were covered with a thin sheet but their torsos were bare and it was a sight for sore eyes, Steve had to admit, to see his two lovers lying there and sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t sleep - one of the side effects of seventy years in the ice - and so he sneaked out of bed and to the room they used as gym to work out a bit.

Today was the day. Clint would get the serum.They had waited a whole week till he was healed enough and in the meantime Bucky had tested the serum on the scientist, only a small amount to see if it would kill Clint. He survived. They had found out that the man’s name was Franz Mohr and he was from Salzburg, Austria. He wasn’t HYDRA by heart, he told them they payed a lot of money and Steve sometimes had talked to him a bit since he was here. 

“Is that coffee?” Clint, who just woke, mumbled. Steve chuckled. Of course that caffeine addict would smell the coffee first. 

“Unfortunately, babe, it’s not for you,” he said and put the mug down on the nightstand beside Bucky.

“Aww, coffee,” Clint muttered and looked at the mug longingly. But when Steve leaned in and kissed him the other man managed to smile a bit. 

“You wanted it,” Bucky suddenly mumbled from out of his cushion, turned slowly around, stretched like a big, lazy cat and reached for the mug to take a long sip. 

“It’s too risky, you know that. No food and no drinks before you get the serum Dr. Mohr had said,” Steve added and Clint muttered quietly under his breath but then he grinned, turned his head and kissed Bucky. 

“Hmm, you taste good,” he said then with a wink. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“How can a marksman be so addicted to caffeine and still have a steady hand?” He sighed but didn’t complain when Clint kissed him again. 

“I’m not addicted. I can stop whenever I want. I just don’t want,” he grinned then and sat up. 

“How do you feel?” Steve wanted to know and sat down on the bed as well. Clint crawled over to him and kissed him on his cheek and when he turned his head he kissed his lips.

“I feel well and I’m ready to start,” Clint said and stared at Bucky’s mug again. “As ready as a guy can be without coffee.” 

“You can still call off?” Bucky said and put his metal hand on Clint’s naked shoulder. He flinched slightly but not because he was afraid, because the metal was cold.

“No, I want it. I need to do it. It’s the only way to be able to help you,” Clint said quietly. 

“You know it’s not true.” Bucky huffed.

“I’m sure. I want it and since I don’t get coffee, let’s get started, okay?” Steve looked at Bucky and he saw him swallow but then he nodded. 

“I still have a bad feeling,” Bucky muttered and rose. 

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Clint grinned and climbed out of the huge bed as well. “In a few days you’ll have a better version of Hawkeye.” 

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

***

Tony sat in a chair, his legs on the bed where Thor lay in. He worked on a StarkPad frantically when he heard a groan and a rustle.

“Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches!” Tony blurted, his arms flailing, and almost fell down from his chair. The source of the sounds was Thor who finally started to stir. “Thor!” He went to the bed and saw the Asgardian blink confused. 

“What happened?” he said, barely audible, and tried to sit up. 

“Don’t move, Thor,” Tony said. But the other man didn’t listen, he sat up and Tony frowned. He’d been in a coma and now that he woke up he seemed to be as fit as a fiddle.

“I am well,” Thor told him and swung his legs out of the bed. 

“You’ve been in a coma for weeks and now…” Tony started and ran a hand through his hair. He had never seen anything like that. 

“It was not a… a… coma?” The way Thor pronounced the last word told him that he really had no idea what a coma was. But when Tony nodded Thor continued, “It is a healing process when we are severely hurt.” 

“And then you wake up and you are well and…” Tony started to pace. 

“I do not know how to explain it, Tony. It is how we are,” Thor shrugged. “We call it _the sleep_.” He looked around if there were any clothes in the room he could wear but when he couldn’t find something he just wrapped the sheet around his hips. 

“You… you can’t just walk out here…” Tony blurted when Thor went to the door. 

“Why? I want to get something decent to wear and I am well, Tony.” But then he stopped, frowned and turned back to Tony. “Steve and Clint,” he said. “Are they well, too?” 

“They are still with _him_.” Tony sighed. “We tried to find them but it is as if earth had swallowed them. Every now and then they appear, attack HYDRA members and disappear without a trace.” 

Thor furrowed his brows. “But… this is good, right?” 

“Technically you’re right. But still… the two are kidnapped and then decide to join the goddamn Winter Soldier? It is…” Tony said but before he could finish his sentence they got interrupted by Bruce, who ran into the room, his eyes wide.

“Tony! Quick, we… oh, Thor! You’re awake!” He stopped abruptly, as if he hit a wall. 

“Yes, he just…” Tony started but Bruce stopped him with a harsh gesture with his right hand.

“Both of you, with me! It’s important!” When Thor and Tony shared a glance, Bruce added urgently, “We just got a call. It’s Steve! It’s about Clint!” 

“What!? What happened?” 

“He’s dying.”


	36. Chapter 36

Tony flew as fast as possible. He would rather have taken his suit but since Clint was gone he was the only pilot left. Natasha was learning but she wasn’t fit to fly alone yet. And he needed to take Bruce with him. 

The coordinates Steve had given them led them to a plateau on a mountain in the middle of nowhere. There was enough space where Tony could land and he saw another quinjet - his quinjet - already there, covered with a camouflage net. He shut down the engines and opened the hatch. Natasha jumped out as soon as possible and Bruce followed her right away. Thor waited for Tony.

“Oh my god!” He heard Bruce’s voice and looked up only to see Steve, coming out of the cave. He was white as a ghost and he was alone. No Barnes as far as he could see.

“Thank you for coming,” he said as soon as they were within earshot. He nodded at Bruce and gestured at the cave. 

“What are…” Tony started but Steve shook his head. 

“In a moment, Tony.” He turned and led them quickly into the cave to a passage where they saw a security door. Steve opened it and hurried along the corridor behind it. Thor, Bruce, Natasha and he, Tony, followed him but he could see that the others were as worried as he was. 

Only a few seconds later they arrived at a door and Steve stopped. “Please, don’t freak out, okay?” He said and after another second Bruce nodded, once, sharp. 

“Open the door,” Thor commanded and Steve took a deep breath, turned and did as he was told. As soon as Tony could look inside he slapped a hand over his mouth. In a bed in the middle of the room lay Clint, held down by the Winter Soldier. He convulsed and cramped and groaned in pain. Barnes had sweat on his forehead and he talked quietly to Barton, tried to calm him down and he… he seemed worried. Another man stood beside him and tried to get a syringe in Clint’s arm but he couldn’t hold it still. 

“What are you doing?” Bruce blurted and hurried in. 

“Fuck!” Tony whispered and Natasha and Thor followed Bruce into the room. “What happened, Rogers?” He snarled and Steve turned around to him. 

“We gave him the super-soldier serum,” he said. 

“What?!” Tony spat and stared open-mouthed. Steve swallowed hard and licked his lips. 

“The… the super-soldier serum. We gave it to him,” he repeated. Tony blinked. Once. Twice.

“We?” 

“Bucky and me,” Steve confirmed. 

“Wait.. Bucky and… and _you_? What… he kidnapped you… and now… now you help him experiment on Clint?” Tony spat. 

“What? No! He… Clint... he wanted it. It was his decision,” Steve said defensively. 

“What?” Tony stared for a long moment. “Okay, what happened here?” 

“Bucky… he didn’t force him to… to take the serum. To be honest, he objected to it in the first place. But Clint insisted,” Steve said. Tony could only stare at him. This was probably the most absurd situation he’d ever been in which is saying something. 

“You’re telling me Barton asked you and the fucking _Winter Soldier_ ” - Barnes looked up for a moment when he heard this name - “to give him the super-soldier serum?” Tony asked, his voice high-pitched.

“He said he didn’t want to…” Steve started but Tony interrupted him.

“ _Barton_ wanted it?” 

“Yes, Tony. He wanted it and… and… Bucky got it for him,” Steve explained. Tony stared at him for a very long moment before he ran his hand through his hair. But before he could say a word Barnes and Natasha wheeled Clint out of the room as fast as possible with Bruce running beside them.

“Get in the jet, Tony!” The scientist snapped.

“What’s wrong?” Steve wanted to know and followed them and Tony was amazed that he could pale even more. 

“Stark! Move your ass!” Natasha yelled and Tony finally ran after them. 

“We need to get him to Stark Tower,” Bruce said at the same time. “We need to stabilize the serum or he will die. It’s critical.” He ran beside the stretcher and tried to inject something into an IV line. Tony stopped for a second and stared but then he tapped the comm unit he had with him. 

“JARVIS, start the engines!” He ran past the others and into the quinjet. The AI had already started to start up the engines. 

“Sir,” he said while Tony slid into the pilot’s seat. “May I suggest to call Dr. Cho? She knows a lot about the problems with the super-soldier serum and how to stabilize it.” 

“Good idea, J,” Tony said and went to the pilot’s seat, sat down and waited for Thor to arrive. He was the last one to arrive and he dragged the other man who’d been in the infirmary with him. He shoved the man into a seat while Tony closed the hatch and started immediately. In the back Bruce leaned over Clint but Tony couldn’t see what he did. But he saw Steve standing very close to Barnes and… did he hold his hand? 

“Sir, Dr. Cho is on her way to Avengers Tower. She’s awaiting you with her team,” JARVIS said. 

“Dr. Hernandez!” Steve suddenly blurted and looked around. 

“Is that the woman you kidnapped?” Natasha wanted to know but before Steve could answer Clint had another seizure and both, he and Barnes, went to him and put their hands on his shoulder. It took Bruce a few minutes to get it back under control.

“Rogers!” Tony snarled this time, “What happened to Dr. Hernandez?” 

“She’s locked up in… in our base,” he said quietly. Natasha looked in Tony’s direction. 

“Is she alive?” She asked. 

“Of course, what do you…” Steve started but Natasha interrupted him.

“You kidnapped her and killed all her colleagues,” she said. 

“They worked for HYDRA,” Barnes suddenly butted in. Tony turned his head for a second and saw his angry glare. 

“And that’s why you killed all of them?” Bruce asked. Steve gasped. 

“We only defended ourselves. They attacked us. We only wanted informations. These guys… they…” He started and stopped for a moment. “They experiment on people, on children,” he hissed.

“How do you know?” Thor asked and Tony saw Barnes turn to him. 

“We have their data,” he said. “They plan something big,” he added then, slightly reluctant. 

“Define ‘something big’,” Tony asked. Steve looked at Barnes and when the guy nodded, he came over and took the co-pilot’s seat. 

“They collect the DNA of people and… and some of them disappeared. Not only here, in the USA, Tony. All over the world. People disappear and they do _things_ with them.” 

“Things?” Tony looked at Steve who sat beside him. He saw him glance over his shoulder to Clint again. The archer just had another seizure. 

“Tony, let ‘er rip!” Bruce yelled from behind and Steve rose and went to the back again. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Tony cursed. “JARVIS, floor it,” he muttered then. 

Only a few minutes later he could see New York and the Avengers Tower. When he came in to land on the platform Dr. Cho and her team was already there to wait for them, as promised. As soon as he touched down he opened the hatch and Bruce, Barnes and Thor wheeled Clint out of the quinjet, Steve and Natasha in tow and they dragged the other doctor with them. Tony shut down the engines and followed them quickly. 

He found Steve, Thor, Barnes and Natasha in front of their infirmary, staring through the window at Bruce, the kidnapped doctor and Dr. Cho and her team, working frantically while Clint in the bed had another seizure. He screamed but they couldn’t hear it, only saw his pained face. 

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault,” Barnes muttered. “I should’ve listened to my gut.” He tore his hair and seemed desperate. Tony furrowed his brows. He had heard from Steve about Barnes and from Natasha about the Winter Soldier. But this man was neither of them right now and Tony almost - almost - felt sympathy for him. 

“JARVIS, is the Hulk-room ready for use?” He asked and the AI confirmed it. He looked at Thor and the Asgardian understood. 

Barnes looked up when Thor went to him. 

“Tony?” Steve asked but Tony only folded his arms over his chest. 

“This guy kidnapped you and Barton.” He shrugged. Barnes opened his mouth but Thor, who had placed one of his hands on his shoulders, shook his head. 

“You can’t be serious, Tony,” Steve objected.

“I won’t let _this_ man walk around in my fucking tower,” Tony snarled. And then something completely unexpected happened. Barnes nodded.

“It’s… it’s okay,” he said. Both, Steve and Tony stared at him incredulously. Tony because he had expected him to fight and Steve… god, Tony had no idea what was wrong with that guy and so he couldn’t figure out why he stared at him the way he did. 

“Just…” Barnes started and looked from Steve to Tony and then to Natasha, “let me know how he’s doing?” He looked back at Tony. “Please.” 

“You’d almost think you care about him,” Tony couldn’t hold back. Steve made a step in Tony’s direction but Barnes held him back. He faced Tony himself.

“Maybe you won’t believe me, but I do care about Clint,” he said calmly. And then he looked over his shoulder at Thor and nodded and together with the Asgardian he left. 

“What the heck, Tony…” Steve spat and planted himself in front of him.

“I won’t let the Winter Soldier roam around freely in my tower. Not after what he had done. And you…” 

“Are you going to lock me up, too?” Steve asked acerbically.

“No. But when she’s done I expect you to let Dr. Cho examine you,” Tony said and squinted his eyes. Steve stared at him for a very long moment but when Natasha came over to them he finally nodded. 

“Fine,” he pressed through his teeth.

“Good,” Tony responded and Steve folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Good," he repeated.

“Oh, good,” Natasha muttered. Steve and Tony glared at each other for a very long moment and just when Steve opened his mouth Thor came back, looked at the two of them and folded his arms threateningly over his chest. Both stepped back and turned back to the window to look into the infirmary. No one said a word, only Thor had a grim smirk on his face for a moment. 

But then they watched the doctors trying to save their friend. 

Two hours later a very tired Bruce and an equally tired looking Dr. Cho came out and over to them. Tony, who had taken a seat in the meantime, jumped up when he saw them.

“How is he?” Steve wanted to know immediately. 

“He’s… he’s stable so far,” Dr. Cho said. She wiped her eyes with her index fingers and looked at Bruce.

“It’s complicated, Steve. The serum you’ve given him wasn’t well-engineered. We’ve stabilized him but now it’s up to him,” he said. 

“Can I go to him?” Steve asked. Both, Dr. Cho and Bruce, shook their heads. 

“No. It’s too risky right now. Maybe tomorrow,” Bruce said and Steve looked like a kicked puppy. He looked over their shoulders into the infirmary where Clint lay on a bed, strapped down, and hooked to a lot of lines. 

“Can I tell Bucky?” He asked then. 

Natasha shared glances with him, Bruce and Thor and when the other two men shrugged Tony took a deep breath. 

“Might as well,” he muttered. Thor followed Steve. 

“What was that?” Bruce asked. 

“Something really strange is going on between them,” Natasha said and Tony snorted. 

“That’s the understatement of the year. We need to figure out what happened with them,” he said. Bruce nodded.

“Can you examine him and Barton? I have no idea what Barnes had done but Rogers acts strange… stranger than usually,” he asked Dr. Cho. 

“Not right now,” she said. “It was physically demanding to stabilize the serum and I need a break. I will take a look at him later, okay?” 

“Sure,” Tony nodded. They wouldn’t let him or Barnes… or Barton… disappear again. 

“And I could need your help in the lab. I have a few samples I need to analyze and you can help me,” Bruce said to him, Tony. 

“You know that I have only rudimentary knowledge of biology and medicine, right?” Tony asked and Bruce nodded.

“Yes, I know. But it’s… it’s easier to explain when I show you.” 

“Okay,” Tony huffed. He shared a glance with Natasha. 

“I’ll stay here and let you know if something happens,” she said. 

“Thanks.” Tony smiled. And with a last look at the sleeping archer in the infirmary he followed Bruce to the elevator.


	37. Chapter 37

Bruce entered Tony’s workshop with a bundle of papers and a StarkPad in his hands. His glasses hung askew on his nose and it seemed as if he hadn’t slept in days. Which was true. He and Dr. Cho monitored Clint, who was still out cold but alive, and they tried to find out what happened to Steve and Clint since Barnes had given them the drug. 

Tony and Natasha flew back to their base a day after they fetched Clint and Steve. They arrested Dr. Hernandez and took all the computers and harddisks they had there back to Stark Tower. And since then Bruce tried to find out what happened to them. He was shocked when he learned that Barnes had given them an experimental drug and he had to meditate for a few hours to prevent going to Barnes’ cell and let the other guy beat him up. 

“Tony!” He yelled as soon as the door was open. “Tony, you have to…” he stopped when he saw Steve sitting on one of the lab tables. Both men turned to him and Tony cocked his head when he stayed there and stared at them. 

“Yes, Bruce, you can talk,” he finally said and that broke him out of his momentary stupor. He shook his head and continued to walk over to Tony… and Steve.

“You have to take a look at these data,” he blurted and shoved the StarkPad in Tony’s hand. Tony looked at it, read, frowned, scratched his cheek and looked up. 

“Okay, what is that? You know that I have no idea about biology and all that stuff,” he said and Bruce took a breath. 

“I’ve analyzed all the data I have from Steve and… and Barnes.” Steve winced slightly. “And I know now what happened to them,” he said. Steve looked up, too. “You ever heard from an experimental drug with called K-445?” 

“Bruce!” Tony rolled his eyes. “Physics, robotics, engineering. No biology, no medicine. Remember?” 

“It’s not exactly…” He stopped, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Well, SHIELD invented it and scrubbed it. HYDRA stole it, experimented with it and scrubbed it. Barnes found it and used it,” Bruce gave them the summary. 

“And what does it do?” Steve asked carefully. Both, Bruce and Tony, turned to him. After all, Barnes had used it on him. It was understandable that he wanted to know about it.

“It’s complicated. But to put in in a nutshell it causes some sort of imprinting,” he said. Tony’s jaw dropped and he stared at him. 

“Imprinting. Like… like ducklings?” He asked and after a long moment Bruce nodded.

“It’s not exactly the same but it’s close enough. But that’s not the problem with the drug. The reason why they stopped working with it, it works in both directions. It requires lots of physical contact and _that’s_ the problem. It imprints the recipient to the giver but it changes the pheromones for the time they have it in their system and so the giver is affected, too.” 

Tony and Steve both looked confused.

“Barnes had given it to Clint and to Steve and he had had physical contact to both of them. But their pheromones have affected him. He’s as imprinted to them as they are to him. And neither SHIELD nor HYDRA found a solution for the problem and so they scrubbed it,” he said.

“And… that means… it’s irreversible?” Steve asked. Bruce took another deep breath and then he nodded. 

“It’s not like Loki’s mind control thing or something similar and honestly, I have no idea how to break it. So I guess it’s irreversible, yes.” 

“Well, fuck,” Tony muttered. Steve rose and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Bruce wanted to know. Steve stopped and looked at them, unsure about his status since he was back. 

“I… I wanted to look after Clint,” he said then and Bruce saw the tips of his ears turn pink. He probably wanted to go to Barnes, too. Tony pursed his lips, looked at him, Bruce, and then he nodded. 

“What the fuck, Bruce… how… what…” Tony ran his hands through his hair and Bruce sat down on one of the rolling stools that were everywhere in this workshop. He felt some pressure behind his eyes and removed his glasses and closed them for a moment. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. It’s… When Clint was freed from Loki’s mind control he had to have lots of sessions with shrinks who could help him get over it. But this? Tony, this is a whole new level of fubar.” 

Tony nodded and took a deep breath. He went to one of the cupboards and opened it, rummaged through it and found a box with teabags, took one of them and put it in a mug and then added hot water from his high-tech coffee maker. He put the mug in front of Bruce and went back to prepare himself a cup of coffee.

“And it’s not only Clint, it’s Cap and Barnes, too,” Tony added.

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded slowly and took a sip from his mug. His favorite tea. He couldn’t hold back a smile. “But what can we do now?” 

“About the three musketeers? Not much I guess. At least not now. But we can proceed to work on the data they have stolen from HYDRA.” 

“But what about them? Can they… I mean Steve and Clint… can they come back to the team? Or…” 

“Good question. We need them, Bruce. It’s hard to admit it but we need them. Never tell anyone I said that.” Tony smirked.

“No, I will never tell anyone that you care about your friends. But maybe Dr. Cho will find a solution. She’s a real doctor, after all. And she’s a genius.” 

“But she’s not a behavioral scientist. And till then…” Tony emptied his mug and sighed. “I don’t know. Let’s wait till Clint wakes up.” 

“Okay,” Bruce said and nodded. 

“You up to help me with these harddisks?” Tony rose and went to the holographic screen he had worked at before Bruce came in. 

“Yeah, okay.” He said, emptied his mug and followed Tony.

***

Steve sat at Clint’s bed and stared at the unconscious man. He looked better. Way better than two weeks before when they brought him in. Still… Steve leaned forward and put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. They had let him, Steve, go to Bucky but they won’t let Bucky visit Clint. Bucky was hurting, he could see it every time he talked to him through the door that separated them.

Steve sighed, but just as he wanted to open his mouth and talk to Clint the way he had since he was allowed to visit him he heard a faint rustle and his head snapped around to Clint’s hand. It moved under the sheets. Steve ripped the fabric away and he saw Clint’s hand moving, slowly.

“Clint?” He asked and leaned forward a bit but the archer didn’t answer. He just moved his hand again. 

He jumped up and hurried to the door. “Dr. Cho!” He yelled and when he couldn’t see her, he looked at the ceiling and addressed the AI, “JARVIS, get Dr. Cho! I think he’s waking up!” 

“Of course, sir,” the AI responded and sounded a little bit excited as well. He went back to the bed and saw the other hand move as well. 

“Clint, babe, can you hear me?” He whispered in his ear. Clint’s hand moved a bit more and he reached for it, squeezed it gently. 

“JARVIS called me,” Dr. Cho said suddenly behind him. He hadn’t heard her enter, he was so focused on Clint. 

“His hand moves,” he said and turned to the doctor. She hurried to Clint’s other side and looked down, reached for his wrist to check the pulse and then she grabbed the small flashlight she had in her breast pocket and tested the pupillary light reflex. 

“JARVIS, call Dr. Banner,” Dr. Cho commanded and then she looked at Steve. 

“Can you…” she started and Steve understood. He made room and only a few seconds later Bruce came in. 

“What happened?” He asked out of breath and looked worriedly at Clint. 

“It seems as if he’s waking up,” Dr. Cho said. Bruce looked at Steve for a moment. Steve looked at Clint again and he saw the archer move his hands even more and now his legs, too. But then Bruce turned back to Dr. Cho and the two talked quietly to each other. When he heard the door he didn’t need to look, he knew that it was Natasha.

“How’s he doing?” She asked and Steve shrugged. 

“Can you please let us do our work and leave us alone?” Bruce suddenly bellowed. Natasha grabbed Steve’s arm and he followed her out into the corridor. 

“He moved his hand and… Dr. Cho said he’s waking up,” he explained when they were outside. The infirmary had a window in the wall beside the door to watch the patients and Steve took up station in front of it. He couldn’t see what the two doctors did, Bruce stood with his back to Steve and he shielded Clint from their views. 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Natasha said and once again Steve could hear the fear for her best friend in her voice. He knew how much Clint meant to her. She went to his side and folded her arms over his chest.

“I hope so,” Steve looked at his feet. “I should’ve objected, Natasha. But… but I… I didn’t do it. I… Clint asked so many times for the serum and I thought… you know… Bucky got it and I got it and… and I thought Clint…” He stopped and he had to swallow. His throat was so tight. Bruce turned and grabbed something from a counter and hurried back to Clint. 

“Is he awake?” Another voice came from behind and Thor took the place on Steve’s other side. 

“We’re not sure,” Natasha said. Thor nodded. 

“He will survive, Steve,” Thor said after a long moment of quietness. “Friend Clint is a strong man and he will survive.” He nodded as if to convince himself. Steve took another breath and he wished Bucky was here. And as if the two in the room read his mind, Dr. Cho came out to them and looked at Natasha. 

“We need Mr. Barnes and Captain Rogers with him,” she said. 

“Why?” She wanted to know. Dr. Cho pursed her lips.

“Dr. Banner has a theory and…” she stopped. “We want to give it a try.” Natasha looked at Thor and when the Asgardian shrugged, she nodded. She and Thor walked away and he knew that they would fetch Bucky now.

Steve swallowed. “What happened?” He asked but he followed her into the room.

“The drug Barnes had used interfered with the super-soldier serum and that’s what caused his collapse. But I think the physical contact that drew Clint to Barnes and you can help him find his way out of his unconsciousness,” Bruce explained. 

“But you’re not sure, right?” Steve asked. Bruce shook his head. 

“No, but it’s worth a try, don’t you think?” 

“I…” he started but got interrupted by Bucky arriving together with Thor and Natasha. They hadn’t bothered with tying him up. And as soon as Bucky saw Steve waiting outside of the room he ignored the two Avengers beside him and went to him and hugged him. 

“Steve,” he breathed and sounded relieved. Steve pressed a small kiss on the other man’s cheek to greet him. Bruce cleared his throat beside them and opened the door. Dr. Cho stood beside the bed and waited for them. Clint shivered, he had his eyes open but they were unfocused and filled with pain. Steve took one of his hands as soon as he was close enough and Bucky went to the other side of the bed. Dr. Cho stepped back and let him take Clint’s other hand and immediately the shivering subsided.

“Oh my god,” they heard someone whisper but Steve couldn’t care less right now. 

“Clint,” he said quietly and leaned down to kiss the archer and when he moved back Bucky copied him. 

“He squeezed my hand,” Bucky suddenly whispered and looked up.

“What? Really?” Steve said and stared at Bucky’s hand holding Clint’s. And then he saw it, too. “Clint! Can you hear me?” He turned to the man in the bed, leaned down to him and kissed his cheek again. Only a few seconds later he could feel a small pressure as well. 

“Oh shit, it works?” Steve heard someone mutter. And he didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Tony. 

“He opens his eyes,” Bucky suddenly blurted and Steve’s eyes snapped up and to Clint’s face. And yes, Clint’s eyes fluttered. In an instant Dr. Cho was at his side again. 

“Is it just me or is this Sleeping Beauty all over?” Tony whispered and only half a second later Steve heard a slap and Tony groaned in pain.

“I swear to god, Stark…” Natasha muttered but she got interrupted before she could finish her threat.

“He’s coming around,” Dr. Cho said. “You two, whatever you did, continue it please,” she said and Steve felt her hand on his shoulder. 

“Clint,” Bucky whispered in his ear. “Can you hear me? Steve is here, too. We need you to wake up, babe,” he said. Steve heard a sharp intake of breath when Bucky called Clint ‘babe’. This time he turned his head and saw Natasha look at him with an unreadable expression on her face. “You belong to me and Steve and we want you to wake up now.” Even now, even with all the other Avengers in the room Bucky could not stifle his possessiveness. Steve turned back and squeezed Clint’s hand… and Clint squeezed back. 

“We miss you,” Steve whispered in Clint’s ear. 

“‘m here.” Bucky’s head snapped up and he stared at Steve incredulously. Clint’s voice was barely audible but they both had heard it. 

“Steve! Did you hear that?” He asked, a broad grin in his face. He hadn’t seen Bucky so relieved since… well… since ever. 

“Clint, are you awake?” Steve stroked over Clint’s cheek and the man finally nodded. Only a few millimeters but all of them could see it. Bruce came back to them and stood beside Steve. 

“Hey, Clint. Here’s Bruce. Can you hear me?” Clint nodded again. “That’s awesome. Do you want Steve and… Bucky… to stay?” Another small nod. “Okay, they can stay. Can you talk to me?” 

“Yes,” he whispered barely audible. Bruce looked at Dr. Cho with a smile on his face. 

“Clint, we need to check you over. Do you think it’s okay if we send Steve and Bucky out of the room for a few minutes? They can come back as soon as we’re done. I promise, it won’t be long. Just a few minutes.” Clint opened his eyes a tiny bit but closed them immediately. Bucky scowled and turned to the rest of the team. 

“Can you dim the light? It hurts him,” he snapped. Thor held his eyes for a moment but then he nodded, turned and dimmed the light. When Steve turned back he saw Clint’s eyes open again, just a tiny bit. 

“Come on, Bucky, let them check him over,” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s back. Bucky looked up at him, scrutinized him but he followed him out into the corridor. The rest of the Avengers waited there, save for Bruce, and Thor stood very close to Bucky, ready to attack him in case he would try anything. But Bucky just stared through the window at Clint, Bruce and Dr. Cho. After a moment he reached for Steve’s hand and squeezed it slightly. And Steve was grateful for the contact. He felt better immediately. 

They had to wait nearly half an hour and both, Steve and Bucky, were really worried when Bruce eventually left the room, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Odin’s beard,” Thor blurted and stared through the window into the room. Steve turned as well and saw Clint sit up with Dr. Cho’s help. 

“How’s that possible?” Tony asked while Steve wanted to go back into the room, back to Clint. 

“The serum finally kicked in. Apparently it needed some time after we tried to stabilize it and when Clint woke up it started to work,” Bruce said, removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and put the glasses back on. He looked over his shoulder and saw Clint get off of the bed, still with Dr. Cho’s help, but he stood on his own feet and he smiled in their direction already. 

“That’s amazing,” Tony said and went to Steve’s other side to take a closer look. He wasn’t used to be not the one who knows everything and so he stared as amazed as the rest of the team. 

“So, he’s going to be okay, right?” Natasha wanted to know and Bruce nodded slowly. 

“Right now, it looks that way. We still have to watch him but… it seems as if the serum is stable and works the way your serum does,” he said and looked at Steve and Bucky. 

When the door went open all of them turned. “He wants to see you two,” Dr. Cho said to Steve and Bucky. 

“I will stay here, outside of this room,” Thor growled with his arms folded over his chest. Steve nodded and Bucky looked at Bruce.

“Thanks,” he murmured before he went into the room without another word. Steve took a deep breath. 

“It was my fault, not his,” he said quietly and looked at Bucky who went to Clint. The archer smiled and wrapped both arms around the other man and Bucky kissed his forehead and stroked his back. “He objected against the serum and…” 

“We’ll talk about that later, Steve. Now… go. Go to him,” Natasha said and Tony nodded beside her. “We’ll decide later what will happen now.” 

“Okay,” Steve said and nodded. “And thanks, Bruce.” 

“You’re welcome.”


	38. Chapter 38

When Steve entered the living room he was confronted with a bunch of people. Tony, Bruce, Thor and Natasha were here, Sam was here, Fury and Coulson were here, Maria Hill was here, Dr. Cho was here, two more men and and a woman he had never seen before were here and all of them seemed to wait for him. Natasha had only told him the team wanted to talk to him but he didn’t expect so many people here.

“Uhm…” he said and looked from one to the other. And he knew how dumb that sounded but he had no idea what else to say. 

“Take a seat, Captain,” Fury said and pointed at the only empty armchair. Steve realized that it stood opposite of all the others. After a moment of hesitation he sat down. 

“What’s going on here,” he eventually asked and forced himself to fold his legs to look relaxed. He took a few deep breathes and held Fury’s gaze even if he was really nervous. If he had to guess - and that wasn’t really difficult right now - this whole assembly was to talk about Bucky. 

“We have to make a decision, Steve,” Natasha said now. “And you know that.” 

“I know it’s about Bucky but…” 

“It’s not only about Mr. Barnes,” one of the men he didn’t knew said with a thick Eastern European accent. “It’s also about you and Agent Barton, Captain,” he added. Steve frowned and cocked his head. 

“What is _about us_?” He asked. 

“What do you… Steve, Barnes drugged and brainwashed both of you!” Tony blurted and shook his head disbelievingly. “You can’t expect to come back to the team and everything is fine, you can’t expect us to trust all of you in a fight.” 

“We are not brainwashed,” Steve said but even in his own ears it sounded lame. 

“Yeah? What would you call it then?” Natasha asked, her head cocked. 

“What did you call it?” Steve looked at Bruce for a moment. “Imprinted, right?” Bruce nodded.

“Fine, you’re imprinted. But Tony is right. How do you expect us to trust you?”

“I’ve talked to both of them and…” Steve said but it was Coulson who interrupted him.

“Excuse me, Captain, but do you really expect us to trust Mr. Barnes after all the things he had done? And you and Barton went with him. Do you really think we should trust you?” He said. He had folded his hands over his stomach and looked at Steve with his usual bland expression. 

“Okay, and what now?” Steve wanted to know. He found himself toying around with a button on his shirt and stopped himself immediately to not show them how nervous he was.

“This is Dr. Hisao Matsuoka,” Fury said and pointed at the bald, Asian looking man who sat beside him. “This is Dr. Judasz Kaminsky,” he pointed at the older man with the receding, gray hairline and the ugly mustache. “And this is Dr. Shani Kwambai,” he introduced the small, black woman with the colorful headscarf who sat between Tony and Bruce. “They are the leading authorities in the subject of behavioral science,” he added then. 

“We are _not_ brainwashed, Fury. We _decided_ to go with him,” Steve said. Fury and the three doctors shared glances before the woman, Dr. Kwambai, addressed him, Steve.   
“But you admitted that Mr. Barnes gave you drugs, right? And Dr. Banner found traces of the drug in your and Mr. Barton’s blood, right?” Her voice was low and husky, Steve hadn’t expected that. 

“Well, yes…” he admitted. 

“The drug Mr. Barnes had given you,” Dr. Matsuoka said, “was designed to brainwash people. It was designed to alter your behavior. Even if you don’t feel brainwashed, Mr. Rogers, believe me, you are.” 

“Okay, and what do you expect now?” Steve asked and looked at all of the people who sat opposite of him. 

“We want you to work with them,” Bruce said and pointed with his chin at the three doctors. 

“And what do you expect to happen?” Steve cocked his head and looked at Bruce. 

“Well…” he started but Fury interrupted him.

“It’s either the three of you go to see the doctors or you get locked up until the cows come home,” he snapped. 

“We can go away and…” Steve said and Fury shook his head but it was Coulson, who answered.

“No, Captain Rogers,” he said. “You have to understand that we can’t let you go. You are… dangerous.” 

“Dangerous? Seriously? We went against HYDRA and not against a nunnery! They kidnapped people and experimented on them - they still do - and we tried to stop them.” Steve was angry and he glared at Fury. 

“It’s either you work with the doctors, Captain, or we send Barnes to the big house, Barton to the raft and you to the cube,” he snapped. “We can’t just let the three of you run around and attack people!”

“Fine,” Steve gave in after a long moment. “And how long do we need to…” 

“As long as it takes,” Fury said, this time his anger barely held back. 

“It’s for the best, Steve,” Bruce added. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Steve mumbled and rose. Without another word he left the room and no one tried to stop him. But as soon as he had closed the door behind himself, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. They want to separate him, Clint and Bucky, one way or the other and there was nothing they could do without fighting their way out of here. And even if they would manage it without killing someone, he knew the Avengers would follow them. They would never have a moment of peace anymore. But if they stayed… if they stayed they had to go through _therapy_. He needed to talk to Bucky and Clint.

***

He found Clint in Bucky’s _room_. As usual two guards stood beside the door but Steve knew, if the two men inside really wanted to leave the agents wouldn’t be able to hold them and now, with him here, too, it would be impossible. But he also knew that the agents would fight back and they would have to hurt, or worse, kill them. And neither one wanted to do that. They were colleagues for Clint and they are the good guys. Technically.

They let him in without hesitation and Steve nodded at them when he passed them.

“Hey,” Clint greeted him. It was amazing how quickly he has recovered after waking up. He sat on the bed cross-legged and Bucky sat beside him, his legs outstretched and folded at the ankles. Both of them looked at him expectantly. 

“What did they want?” Bucky asked straightforward and Steve sighed, grabbed the chair, pulled it over and sat down on it. He put his elbows on his knees. 

“They want us to meet a few behavioral scientists,” he said. “They want us to receive a therapy.” He said. 

“What?” Clint blurted and sat up straight. “What if we refuse?” 

“Then they lock us up. Separated,” Steve said. 

“We can still leave,” Bucky suggested. “They won’t be able to hold us.” 

“That’s true,” Clint said and nodded vehemently. He shared a glance with Bucky and the other man nodded, too.

“We would have to fight our way out of here. We would have to fight our friends, our colleagues, maybe even kill some of them if necessary and that… that’s…” Steve shook his head. “I can’t do that.” 

“So, you think we should do their therapy?” Clint asked slowly. “And then? What will happen then?” 

“I don’t know.” Steve admitted.

“I thought… I thought Dr. Banner had said it’s irreversible,” Bucky asked with a hopeful expression on his face. 

“They won’t be able to separate us,” Clint said and reached for Bucky’s metal hand. “You’re ours and we’re yours. And nothing they do can change that.” Bucky looked at Clint for a long moment but Steve saw, that he didn’t believe him. 

“The drug…” he started. “The drug makes you say this,” he mumbled quietly. Clint held his gaze for a moment before he turned to Steve.

“We won’t let him go, right? Right, Steve?” He said and Steve felt the lump in his throat. What if it would work? Would he hate Bucky afterwards? Would he be able to hate him? He knew that the drug Bucky had given him and Clint had changed their feelings but it felt so true, so sincere. He didn’t want to miss Bucky. And what if it would change his relationship with Clint as well? What if…

“So, what are we doing now?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t know.” Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bucky reached over, put his finger under Steve’s chin and _forced_ him to look up. 

“Do you want to leave?” He asked. “Because if you want to leave,” he said and then he turned to Clint, “if you want to leave,” he repeated, “then we fight our way out of here. Then we go. But if you want to give it a try…” 

“What do you want, Buck?” Clint asked and Bucky blinked a few times. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. 

“Let’s give it a try?” He said then. Clint’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

“What?! You can’t be serious. You…” He started to ramble but Bucky stopped him with a slow kiss. 

“I forced this on you and… and it almost killed you, Clint. I want to give it a try. I want you to be able to say no to what I suggest, if you still want me then.” His voice was barely audible. 

“Bucky, what’s going on? I mean, you… you can’t be serious, right? You can’t just give up…” Clint started again but Bucky shook his head. 

“The last thing I want is to let you two go, believe me. I love you so much, but…” He stopped and swallowed hard. 

“You’re ours, Bucky,” Clint said. “You belong to us, whatever they try, you’re ours. We won’t let you go, right, Steve?” Clint looked at him now pleadingly. 

“He’s right, Bucky,” Steve said and nodded. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” Clint wanted to know. 

“Let’s give it a try,” Bucky said. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. 

“I won’t give up on you but I realized that my decisions almost got you killed, Clint, and… and I want you to be with me of your own free will. I want you to be able to say no,” he said. 

“If that’s what you want.” Clint huffed and looked at Steve. 

“Let’s give it a try,” he repeated Bucky’s sentence. “I’ll let…” he started but it was Clint who interrupted him. 

“Tomorrow. Tell them tomorrow. Today… we stay here, together,” he said. Steve hesitated for a second, but then he nodded and let himself be pulled into an embrace by both his men and Clint kissed his left cheek while Bucky kissed the right one.


	39. Chapter 39

“I don’t know… what does this here have to do with the _therapy_ again?” Clint huffed and glared at Bruce. Slowly he stepped off of the treadmill and reached for the towel on the floor. 

“Clint,” Bruce said carefully, removed his glasses and cleaned them before he put them back on. “We need to evaluate your new abilities.” He came over to him and removed the electrodes from his chest. 

“How often do we have to do that again?” Clint let the towel drop and reached for his shirt he had thrown over the cross trainer. 

“We need to ensure your levels are stable,” he explained and typed something on a StarkPad. “In fact, they are still increasing.” Clint wasn’t out of breath but he sighed audibly. 

“What does that mean?” He asked. 

Bruce pursed his lips, typed on his StarkPad before he looked up. “We’re not sure how far they are increasing. It’s not like Steve’s serum and we have no data about Barnes’ but your levels are increasing slowly but steadily and you’re almost as strong as Steve now. That’s why we still need to check you out.”

“We do that for weeks now, Bruce,” he said and put on his shirt. “When can I see Steve and Bucky?” He asked again. He had asked Bruce every time he saw him, he had asked Dr. Kaminsky after each of their sessions and both had told him he would see them soon. 

Bruce looked onto his feet and took a deep breath. “If it was up to me… right now. But…” 

“I know, I know, Dr. Kaminsky told me I’m not supposed to get in touch with them to get those _pheromones_...” he made air-quotes, “... out of my system. But… it doesn’t work Bruce. It just…” He stopped, pressed his lips together for a second before he continued. “It hurts, Bruce.”

“I know. And I’m sorry,” Bruce said and he looked really uncomfortable. “As I said, if it was up to me… but it isn’t.” 

“You don’t think it works?” Clint asked while he walked together with Bruce to the benches they had in the gym. He grabbed his bottle, opened it and took a long sip. 

Bruce removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I… I’m not sure… not anymore. I mean, I’ve seen the data from Dr. Kaminsky, Dr. Kwambai and Dr. Matsuoka and… nothing changed.” He sighed.

“So, it doesn’t work,” Clint said. Bruce nodded slowly. “Why can’t I see them yet?” 

“I don’t know. But I will find out. I promise, Clint,” Bruce said with a smile. Clint scrutinized him for a very long moment before he nodded.

***

“Hey,” Steve looked up from his book when he heard Tony enter. The genius smiled and flopped down on the couch beside him.

“Hey. Clint and Barnes asked me to say hi to you,” Tony said and leaned back. 

“How are they?” Steve asked quietly and Tony took a deep breath. 

“Barnes is as grumpy as usual and Clint’s levels are still increasing. As impossible as it sounds, his eyes are even better now,” he explained. “He read a message on my phone from the other side of the room.” Steve’s brows hit his hairline and he closed his book and put it on the couch. “They miss you,” Tony added quietly. 

“I…” Steve started but he had to stop and swallow. To hide his feelings he turned to the coffee table, took his mug and sipped some tea. 

“I have the new data from Dr. Matsuoka,” Tony said when Steve kept quiet. He looked up and their eyes met for a second. 

“How are we doing?” Steve wanted to know. Tony huffed and rose. He paced in front of the couch for a few moments. 

“Apparently… Fury’s experts were wrong. This…” he gestured at him and then vaguely in another direction, “won’t work. It’s irreversible, just as Bruce had said.”

“And what happens now?” Steve asked. He held his cup in his hand and pursed his lips worriedly. 

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Tony said and wiped his face. “Fury won’t be overly enthusiastic but…” He looked at his hands. “I don’t give a fuck about Fury and his bullshit anymore.”

“What changed your mind?” Steve asked warily. He didn’t trust Tony’s sudden shift of opinion. 

“I’ve been an idiot and listened to Fury for once. But that won’t happen anymore. We want you back in the team, Steve.” Tony looked tired.

“Me? Or all of us?” He cocked his head.

“I won’t lie to you. You know that I don’t trust Barnes. Not after kidnapping, drugging and brainwashing you and Barton.” Steve opened his mouth to interrupt Tony but the genius stopped him. “Wait, let me finish. But… how shall i put it… I know that you are an item now and even if I don’t trust Barnes, you do, Clint does and… and I trust you, Steve. We want you back in the team. All of you, if you want. Think about it.” 

“Can I see them?” Steve asked and put his mug back at the coffee table. Tony sighed and rose.

“Sure,” he said then. “I’ll arrange it that they’ll be brought here as soon as possible.” 

“Where are they?” Steve wanted to know, his brows furrowed.

“Clint’s at the hospital and…” Tony started but Steve interrupted him.

“Hospital? Did anything happen?” 

“No, no, god, no. It’s his weekly check-up,” he said. Steve knew that they still tried to find out about Clint’s new abilities. “Bruce is with him. And Barnes is in the new New York SHIELD base.” When Steve’s brows hit his hairline Tony added, “Coulson has an eye on him. He’s okay. And Thor is there with him, too.” 

“Thor? Are you kidding?” Steve blurted. 

“No, unfortunately not. It’s horrible. They like each other,” Tony said and sighed. 

“Bucky? And… and Thor?” Steve’s eyes went wide.

“It’s unbelievable, isn’t it?” Tony grinned when Steve nodded. “But it’s true. Fury sent him to keep an eye on Barnes. He thought, if there’s anyone who can stop him when he goes _Winter Soldier_ it’s Thor.” 

“Okay, and you…” Steve started.

“... make sure that they will be brought back,” Tony finished his sentence. 

“Why do you do this?” Steve burst out when Tony went to the door. He sighed again.

“We fucked it up,” he mumbled barely audible. “We wanted to do the right thing, to help you, but we fucked it up and…” He looked over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Steve.” 

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said and came over to him, put a hand on his shoulder. Tony nodded.

“I have to…” he gestured vaguely at the door and Steve let him go. But he smiled when he went back to his book.

***

Bucky was nervous when he followed Thor from the elevator to the communal living room. He would see his men again. Finally. After weeks being separated he would see them again. In the last few weeks Thor became a good friend, someone whom he could spar with, whom he could drink with, whom he could talk to when he was alone and he had to admit he really liked the Asgardian. But now… now he would see Steve and Clint again.

“How… how did they manage it? I mean, I thought we were supposed not to get in contact?” He asked and Thor gave him a snort.

“There was a lot of yelling involved and Director Fury threatened to shoot Anthony on sight the next time they meet,” he said and Bucky stopped for a moment to look at the big guy. 

“What?” He blurted. Thor stopped as well and a crease appeared between his eyes. 

“He would not really shoot him, I believe. I think it was what you call a figure of speech,” Thor said but Bucky saw that he wasn’t entirely convinced and that he probably would look out for Tony the next time he had to deal with Fury. But that wasn’t what he meant.

“You want to tell me Tony Stark did that?” He asked disbelievingly.

“Aye. Bruce said this treatment is not only futile it is also derogatory and it has to stop immediately. And Anthony made it happen,” Thor said, a grim line around his lips.

“Wow… I… I haven’t expected that,” he admitted and Thor nodded. “He yelled at Fury?” 

“For almost two hours,” Thor confirmed. “And then the director left in high dudgeon. Bruce was there, too, but now he is upset and went to meditate. Of course we are supposed to keep an eye on all of you but Steve will explain everything to you.” 

“Wow,” Bucky said, stunned. He really hadn’t expected that. But then they were there and Thor opened the door. And then nothing could hold him back. In a second he had crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the two men he loved. 

“Steve,” he breathed and kissed him, “Clint,” he kissed him, too. 

“Hey,” Clint murmured quietly and pressed himself against Bucky’s body and from the other side he felt Steve wrap his arms around his middle.

“I’ve missed you,” Steve whispered. “Both of you.” 

“Do you think we can leave the two alone now?” He heard Thor’s voice. 

“Yes, definitely,” Tony muttered and the door fell shut behind them.

Bucky let out the breath he had held in his lungs when his two men wrapped their arms around him and held him between them. _His_ men and now they could be together. Under supervision, though, but…

They got interrupted when the Avengers’ Alarm went off. Steve sighed. 

“Captain Rogers, Sir begged me to inform you that you are not required for this mission. The rest of the team has it under control,” JARVIS announced.

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve said and then his eyes turned to him, Bucky. “You want to come to our floor?” He said then with a leer. 

Bucky huffed a laugh but he was relieved. “Yes. Yes, I’d love to,” he said and Clint reached for his hand with a grin. “You’ll love the bed. It’s huge.”


	40. Chapter 40

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said carefully when Steve padded barefoot into the kitchen to get some water. He wore only sweatpants since he, Clint and Bucky spent the last twenty-two hours in the bedroom. The other two still slept but all the _activity_ had made him thirsty. 

“Yes, JARVIS?” He asked and looked at the ceiling and winced, when he realized what he had done. He opened the bottle and emptied it in one go. 

“I…” The AI started but stopped and seemed to deliberate. “I’m not sure if I should tell you. Director Fury was anything but excited about you being here now but…” 

“What’s the problem, JARVIS?” Steve interrupted him.

“I can’t contact the Avengers,” he finally said. 

“What happened?” Steve asked, his brows furrowed. JARVIS was quiet for almost a whole minute and Steve was sure he just deliberated with himself if he should tell him or not. 

“The mission, sir, was to stop an attack from A.I.M. in Cape Town and suddenly… I can’t contact Sir or anyone else from the team.” 

“What happened?” Steve repeated, grabbed two bottles from the fridge and went back to the bedroom. JARVIS replayed the radio transmission that took place between the team. 

“Well, crap,” Steve mumbled and opened the door. 

“Bucky! Clint!” He said loudly and went to the armchair where he had left his shirt. He pulled it over his head when Bucky scrambled off of the bed. 

“What…” He blurted and looked around, wide eyed. Clint woke, too, and he sat up.

“We have a situation,” Steve said and tossed the bottles to his two men. Both catched them and while Bucky stared at him for another moment, Clint opened his bottle and took a sip. 

“What kind of situation?” Bucky asked and sat down on the bed again, still stark naked. 

“Apparently the Avengers are in danger,” he said. Clint folded the blanket back and rose, went to the armchair to fetch his pants and put them on. 

“What kind of danger?” Bucky wanted to know. “And why do you tell us?” 

“There’s no one here to deal with this situation,” Steve said and looked at the two men. “We need to help them.” 

“We? Fury has _grounded_ us,” Clint said with a snort and made air quotes with his right hand. “He would lock us up but…” Steve shook his head. 

“I know, Clint. But who else can help them?” 

“Okay,” Bucky said and went to his pants to put them on. He looked around, spotted his shirt and put that on as well. “What’s the situation?”

***

“Cap, we’re here,” Clint yelled over his shoulder. He could see the so called ‘A.I.M. Institute for scientific research’ with its various buildings.

“Okay,” Steve said. He came and looked out of the front window. “Where are they?” He asked. Bucky, who sat on the co-pilot’s seat of the _’borrowed’_ quinjet, pointed at one of the buildings. 

“JARVIS said, that’s where they were attacked and where the communication broke down,” he explained and Steve nodded. He had read everything JARVIS had about the mission. And the last things the AI had recorded was Natasha yelling that it was a trap and then Thor going down. 

“Can you land on this building?” Steve asked and pointed in a direction. Clint looked over his shoulder. 

“Does the pope shit in the woods?” He asked with a grin and pressed a few buttons in front of him. Bucky stared at Clint as if he’d grown a second head.

“What?” He blurted. Steve started to chuckle behind them. 

“I’ll explain later, Buck,” he said and patted his shoulder. “Land the jet, Clint, and you get ready, Buck,” Steve commanded.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Bucky saluted sloppily but he rose and followed Steve in the back to grab his gear. When the quinjet touched the roof of the building Clint opened the hatch and Bucky and Steve jumped out and ran to the door on the left side to get inside. Clint shut the engines down and followed them, his bow in his hand and an arrow nocked but not drawn. It didn’t take long and he could already hear gunfire. He sighed and ran a tad faster. 

“Punks!”

***

Tony screamed.

He lay on a metal table, buck naked, his hands and his feet were tied to the corners of the table and a leather strap over his stomach held him flat on the cold surface. Three of the four guys cackled when he twisted in his bonds.

“Again, Dr. Banner,” the man said and stopped the electricity. Tony slumped down on the table and breathed hard. “The serum.” 

Bruce, who was locked up in a cell nearby, shook his head. Somehow the A.I.M. guys had managed to subdue the Hulk but apparently they couldn’t synthesize the serum themselves. And that was what they wanted.

“No,” Bruce said. He looked at Tony worriedly but the genius shook his head a tiny bit and Bruce stayed adamant.

“Okay,” the man said and shrugged. He pressed a button on the small remote and Tony arched again on the table, screamed in pure agony when the electricity surged through his body again. They had attached clamps to his nipples and his balls and it hurt like hell every time they switched on the machine but he knew that they couldn’t give A.I.M. the Hulk-serum. And he had told Bruce to refuse, whatever they did to him. 

He had no idea how long it took but finally they switched it off again. Tony slumped down, panting hard, and he felt tears run over his face. 

“ _I_ can do this all day long, Dr. Banner. But I’m not sure how long _Mr. Stark_ here can do this much longer,” the man said casually and the three men, who were here with him, laughed. Bruce looked at him, Tony, and he could see the worry in his eyes. But he shook his head again, only slightly.

“No,” Bruce repeated. He tried to let his voice sound firm but Tony could hear the difference. He was more than affected but he couldn’t do anything since he couldn’t change into the Hulk. And only god knew where Thor and Natasha were. “I won’t give you the serum,” Bruce added.

“All right,” the man said and nodded. He turned around but before he could press the button again Tony heard gun shots. “What the…” were the last words he managed because someone kicked the door open. The man dived for the gun he had placed on the counter beside him and the other goons drew their weapons, too, but before they could even aim they got hit by a blue, red and white striped shield. The guy, who had tortured Tony, had a more severe problem. A really angry looking Bucky Barnes had grabbed him at his throat with his metal hand and choked him. He was already dark purple and tried frantically to remove the metal fingers. 

“Bucky,” was all Steve said and Barnes let the man drop down. Steve nodded and turned to search for the keys to unlock the cell Bruce was in Barnes went to the table and snapped the shackles with his hand and removed the clamps. And then Barnes held his hand, his flesh and blood hand, out to to help Tony sit up. He looked at it for a long moment and Barnes just held his gaze with his eyes but finally Tony reached out and took his hand. 

“Thanks,” he murmured when he stood. Barnes nodded, once, sharp. 

“Let’s get out here,” Steve said. He had opened Bruce’s cell and grabbed his shield to lead the way.

“Give him at least a second to get dressed,” Barnes snapped and Tony looked at him for a long moment but then he reached for the pants the goons had thrown onto the ground. He put on his pants, his shirt and his shoes as fast as possible, even if it hurt. He held his hand out again and eventually Tony accepted it and let him support him. 

“Let’s find Natasha and Thor,” Steve said.

“Too late,” another voice came from the door. A grinning Clint, his bow over his shoulder, stood there and together with Natasha he supported Thor, who was out cold. “Found them already.” 

“Took you long enough,” grumbled Barnes. But he just grabbed Tony tighter around the waist and helped him to the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you, too,” Clint said and winked. He gave Natasha a nod and they started to drag Thor to the exit. 

“What about our stuff?” Bruce asked and Steve looked around. 

“SHIELD can take care of it,” Clint said over his shoulder. “I’ve called them already. Coulson and his team are on their way.” 

In the corridor Tony could see A.I.M. guys with arrows in their heads or bullet wounds in their bodies. Apparently Clint and Barnes were really thorough on their way to find them. They made it to the quinjet Clint but it took them some time to get him and Thor up onto the roof. 

“You found us,” Tony rasped when they dropped him on one of the seats in the back of the quinjet. Clint put away his bow and went to the pilot’s seat. Bruce slumped down beside him and they laid Thor on a few seats because he was still not conscious. Steve turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Of course,” he said and sounded somewhat indignant. “We’re a team, right?” Both, Natasha and Bruce, sat up and looked at the two of them. 

“Yeah,” Tony said and nodded slowly. “Yeah, we’re a team,” he added. And smiled. 

“Sooo…” Barnes took a deep breath and looked at all of them after a long moment of awkward silence. “Now that we sorted that out… I would like to put forward an idea.” 

Natasha cocked her head but then she said, “Shoot.” Barnes took a deep breath but then he started to talk. 

“There’s this HYDRA base in Sokovia. That’s where I found the serum for Clint and… I’ve the suspicion that something might be going on. Something big and… I know them… I think it’s something we should take a look at.” 

And suddenly all of them looked at him, Tony. “Something big, you’ve said?” 

Barnes nodded. “Yeah. They have stuff there, SHIELD stuff, Chitauri stuff, Asgardian stuff, and they experiment of people, children.” 

“Asgardian stuff?” Bruce asked and sat up straight. 

“Yeah,” Barnes nodded again. “That staff Loki used on Clint for example,” he said and pressed his lips tight together. 

“I guess…” Tony said and looked at all of them. “I guess we should take a look at this base then.” 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “But not before you’re healed.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom.” Clint and Barnes started to cackle and after a moment Natasha, Bruce and Steve joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, finally :D   
> Okay, I want to thank you for reading, for commenting and for the kudos. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
